


Искусство беспощадно

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Development, Embarrassing Dads Victuuri, Family, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podium family feels, Rated T for Yurio's creative but totally justifiable abuse of profanity, Swearing, Yurio ships Victuuri but will never admit it, Виктор и Юри притворяются юрочкиными родителями, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, восстановление после травмы, и втайне шипперит Виктора с Юри, плисецкий ругается почем зря, травма основного персонажа, тревога, чем страшно его смущают, чувство семейственности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Вскоре после приезда Юри в Санкт-Петербург Юра Плисецкий получает на тренировке травму, которая угрожает положить конец его едва начавшейся карьере. Виктор и Юри помогают ему оправиться, стараясь также уделять время тренировкам, соревнованиям и своим отношениям. Жизнь течет – как на катке, так и вне его – а любовь во всех ее проявлениях, романтическая и семейная, придает всему смысл.





	1. Приглашение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Carnage of the Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514178) by [ExorcisingEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExorcisingEmily/pseuds/ExorcisingEmily). 



_Боль – фигуристов вечный компаньон_

_След их страданий от трудов никто не видит_

_Не знает, как искусство беспощадно_

_– Kwame Dawes, “On Beauty and Power”_

 

 

__

 На полной скорости взлетев в неудавшемся четверном сальхове и в четвертый раз рухнув на лед, Юра проскользил почти к самому бортику и едва в него не врезался. Выругался в воцарившейся тишине и насилу поднялся.

Когда он упал в первый раз, Яков на него вызверился за расхлябанную технику и за то, что он не следит за свободной ногой. Во второй раз Мила подъехала, обдав его вихрем ледяных крошек, ласково поддразнила и помогла подняться, а потом, подмигнув, подтолкнула прочь, пока Яков не успел оторваться от телефона и увидеть, что случилось. В третий раз Георгий окликнул все ли с ним в порядке с другого конца катка, где они с Виктором – два идиота – наверняка снова обсуждали, как это тяжко и невыносимо, когда возлюбленный живет на другом конце света. Виктор же оценивающе прищурился – и именно это подстегнуло Юру, погнало к последней, неудачной попытке, прочь от невысказанных вопросов, которые Виктор пока сдерживал, задумчиво прижав палец к губам.

Теперь он упал снова и в оглушающей тишине ему явственно слышались осуждение и приговор. Ни шепота не разносилось над катком, ни скрежета лезвий по льду. Полная тишина. Схватившись за бортик и пытаясь встать – неловко, словно впервые ступивший на лед глупый жеребенок, Юра чувствовал их взгляды. Он чертыхнулся себе под нос, просто чтобы хоть как-то нарушить эту проклятую, ненавистную тишину.

Только вот черта с два он станет стоять тут и ждать, пока кто-то отважится с ним поговорить.

Яков мог даже не произносить, что для него тренировка на сегодня окончена. Также Юре не хотелось слышать, как Виктор издевательски перечислит все, что можно было бы сделать лучше. Ему не нужны были скорбное сочувствие Гоши и глупая забота Милы. Пусть даже не смотрят на него сейчас и тем более с разговорами не лезут. 

Он ринулся через весь каток к выходу, злорадно смакуя боль, пронзившую щиколотку и колено – будто поворачивал воображаемый нож в ране – но не позволил себе хромать. Проигнорировав попытки Якова его остановить, нахлобучил защитные чехлы на лезвия и потопал в раздевалку, не остановившись даже когда Виктор пробормотал за него какие-то оправдания и пошел следом.

Хватит рыдать у всех на виду. Довольно и того, как он расчувствовался, победив в финале Гран-при. Уж тем более никто не увидит, как он оплакивает свои неудачи – Юра давно себе пообещал, что больше такого не допустит. Оказавшись в раздевалке, он изо всех сил врезал кулаком по металлической дверце шкафчика и еще больше разозлился оттого что на ней не осталось даже вмятины. Упавшая на глаза светлая челка и тень от нее спрятали выражение лица, осталась видна лишь скривившая губы яростная, болезненная гримаса.

Выхватив из шкафчика сумку, он неуклюже плюхнулся на скамейку. Расшнуровал коньки, снял, сунул ноги в кроссовки. Торопливо провел рукой по глазам. Рывком собрал волосы в хвост, затянув его слишком туго – но так даже лучше, как раз голова начинает болеть, вот и пускай. Отвлекает от пронзительной боли в колене, саднящих ссадин на сбитых локтях и наливающихся на бедре синяков. Не позволив себе проверить, где еще насажал синяков, он снял тренировочные штаны и натянул джинсы. Но как бы ни хотелось ему как можно быстрее оказаться подальше отсюда, сначала пришлось поухаживать за коньками: сменить жесткие чехлы на мягкие, чтобы лезвия не заржавели, аккуратно уложить коньки в сумку, а уже потом одеться в нормальную одежду, чтобы на улицах остаться неузнанным. Повстречайся ему сейчас какие-нибудь приблудные «Ангелы», Юра бы не сдержался и вызверился на них по полной, но дурное обращение с поклонниками не пойдет на пользу его доходам, и особенно такого нельзя допускать теперь, когда все и так оказалось под угрозой.

Он не хотел ни с кем говорить и попытался донести до всех максимально четко, чтобы его оставили в покое. Разумеется, придурки не вняли предупреждению. Когда появился Виктор, Юра не поворачиваясь почувствовал на себе его взгляд, даже скорее, чем услышал звук закрывающейся двери. Сам не понял, как узнал, что это именно Никифоров – просто узнал.

– Отвали, старый ублюдок, у меня нет настроения выслушивать твои бредни.

– К счастью, у меня нет настроения тебя ими занимать, – само собой разумеющийся, непререкаемый тон Виктора совершенно не вязался с обожаемым прессой образом добродушного идиота.

Виктор тоже начал переодеваться, а с коньками обращался так бережно, будто те в самом деле были золотыми. Взглянул, как Юра наматывает шарф на шею, пряча половину лица, и не пожелал понять, что так тот хотел прекратить разговор.

– Я недавно заметил, что ростом ты почти сравнялся с Юри.

– Ну и чего теперь? Хватит уже через слово вспоминать своего дурацкого бойфренда, будто всем есть до него дело. Оставь меня в покое. Тебе еще часа два тренироваться, вот и иди. Если не хочешь опозориться сам и своего поросенка опозорить на чемпионате мира.

Иногда, выплевывая оскорбления, Юра одновременно замечал и собственные опасения – что вот-вот он зайдет слишком далеко, скажет что-то непоправимое и в результате кто-то уйдет из его жизни навсегда. Но в этот раз он грубил намеренно, желчно цедил каждое слово, желая уязвить Виктора так же, как тот нечаянно уязвил его самого.

Виктор тихо хмыкнул, не поддаваясь на провокацию и не подавая виду, что Юре удалось задеть его за живое. Лишь чуть поджал губы, так что не поймешь – смеется он или сердится, но ясно, что осуждает. Юру все это достало. То, что Виктор вечно лезет куда не просят, его молчание, его слова – вообще все. Прямо сейчас ему просто хотелось, чтобы все оставили его в покое и лучше было убраться поскорее, пока Виктор до него не докопался, или сам он не ляпнул что-то непоправимое.

Взгромоздив сумку на плечо, он торопливо развернулся, взмахнул светлым хвостом и направился к выходу.

– Яков запретит тебе выступать и не посмотрит на твои победы, – слова Виктора остановили его у самой двери, пригвоздили к земле своей неумолимостью. Виктор же как будто не заметил – но заметил, конечно же – он знал, что теперь Юра не уйдет, пока не дослушает. – Он и меня в свое время пытался придержать, а я тогда уже продвинулся дальше, чем ты сейчас.

Юра и сам прекрасно все понимал, сам считал каждый чертов раз, когда касался льда, приземляясь, или ошибался в зале, но слышать подтверждение своих страхов от Виктора было жутко.

– И он будет прав, кстати. Для твоего же здоровья будет лучше пока приостановиться. Яков хороший тренер и он оценивает эффективность команды в целом. Он сделает ставку на то, что мы с Гошей сможем соревноваться по крайней мере еще год, а тебя тем временем заставит вернуться к самым основам и как только ты придешь в норму, доказать, что дальше ты справишься. 

В отличие от своего японского тезки, Юра не был склонен к панике. Дверь перед собой ему мешали разглядеть едва сдерживаемые слезы ярости, а вовсе не переполняющая тревога. Но его оглушил заполошный стук собственного сердца, которому вторила предательская мысль, что если остановиться сейчас – ему конец. Он только что пережил ошеломительный дебют, добился величайшей в карьере победы и наконец-то привлек внимание спонсоров, заработав достаточно, чтобы обеспечить себя с дедом на несколько месяцев. Если сейчас взять тайм-аут, о нем забудут, а публика начнет задаваться вопросом – сможет ли он вернуться вообще.

– Ты-то что об этом знаешь? – слава богу, страх удалось спрятать за резкостью и вызывающим тоном. Но оба они понимали, что спрашивает он всерьез, а за сарказмом кроется просьба. В целом мире только Виктор Никифоров был способен распознать самоубийственную жажду свершений, потому что сам отдал двадцать лет жизни всепоглощающему желанию быть первым и на виду.

– Знаю достаточно, – Виктор положил руку Юре на плечо, сжал, успокаивая. Не вынуждая повернуться, не вынуждая признать собственную слабость. – Я же сказал – Яков лишь пытался меня придержать, – он прошел мимо, открыл дверь и оглянулся, словно приглашая за собой.

В сердце у Юры вспыхнула надежда, такая же яростная и горячая, как и недавний гнев. Он последовал за Виктором.

 

 

 

Виктор с головой ушел в обустройство их с Юри семейного гнездышка. Он понимал, как смешно это звучит и что сам он смешон тоже, но ничего не мог поделать. Юри должен был приехать через два дня, и каждая прибывающая коробка с его вещами была залогом их будущей совместной жизни. Они расстались слишком скоро после недопонимания в финале Гран-при – ради участия в национальных чемпионатах – и с тех пор не виделись. Провожая Виктора домой, готовиться к возвращению к соревнованиям, Юри подарил ему кольцо, поцелуй и обещание, что вернется в Хасетсу лишь чтобы отправить вещи, получить визу и собрать необходимые для проживания в России документы.

Виктор знал, что они обязательно встретятся снова, но прошел уже целый месяц с тех пор, как он поправлял смущенному Юри очки, целовал его, ласково его обнимал. С тех пор, как своими глазами, а не на экране компьютера видел, как Юри краснеет и запинается, и мог проследить за заливающим его щеки румянцем пальцами или губами. Через разделяющие их полсвета и несколько часов разницы во времени он смотрел, как Минако заняла его место рядом с Юри на чемпионате Японии, как натянуто Юри улыбался в камеру и коротко отвечал, как его снова начала обуревать тревога и Минако не могла помочь. За всю свою карьеру, даже с разъезжающими по всему свету друзьями-фигуристами он не чувствовал разделяющее их расстояние так остро.

Поэтому каждая прибывающая из Японии коробка с вещами была подарком – кусочком самого Юри. Они постепенно заполняли пустоту в доме Виктора так же, как вскоре сам Юри заполнит пустоту в его жизни. Ночами Виктор жадно распаковывал эти коробки и их содержимое помогало осознать, сколько стерильного, безжизненного пространства было прежде в его доме. Его лофт прекрасно подходил для фотосессий, показных вечеринок, был очень функциональным и неживым. Простые строгие линии, переизбыток белого – словно свежая ледяная крошка – холодный фон и обрамление для хозяина.

Но для Юри дом хотелось сделать уютным. Да, его квартире не сравниться с тем, к чему тот привык в Хасетсу, но когда они с Юрой вошли и Виктор присел поздороваться с Маккой, он знал, что Юра заметит разницу. Иногда, перед ранними рейсами, мальчик ночевал у него в гостевой комнате и знал, какой была обстановка прежде чем Юри поселился у Виктора в сердце. Сам Юри скорее всего никогда не узнает, сколько всего Виктор изменил, чтобы освободить пространство для их отношений, но у Юры все это происходило буквально на глазах.

В квартире до сих пор пахло краской и древесной пылью. Новая обстановка казалась приветливее, бамбуковый пол под ногами ощущался гораздо теплее плитки. На спинку дивана был наброшен мягкий плед – Виктор погладил его, проходя мимо, чтобы выпустить Макку на террасу. Металлические жалюзи спрятали за шторами, уложили мягкие коврики так, чтобы натруженным ногам было приятно по ним ступать. Присланные Юри книги он расставил на полках, где прежде красовались доставленные в комплекте с мебелью вазы и статуэтки. Диски с фильмами и игровая приставка Юри расположились рядом с остальной электроникой. На полки же Виктор поставил несколько распечатанных с телефона фотографий в рамочках, а награды и медали Юри с гордостью поместил рядом со своими, специально оставив место для новых, как вызов им обоим.

– Разувайся и иди переоденься, я сейчас вернусь.

– Ну ты и размазня. Ты все это ради него устроил?

Как просто было бы кивнуть, согласиться, притвориться бескорыстно-заботливым бойфрендом, стремящимся угодить малейшему желанию возлюбленного. Или добродушным богачом, которому захотелось побаловать любовника. Но Виктор задумался, отвернулся от занимающейся своими собачьими делами Маккачин и покачал головой:

– Нет, – улыбнулся он. – Не только ради него. Ради себя тоже. Ради нас.

Он стал счастливее, чем был раньше. Тоска по Юри пройдет, как только тот приедет. Она не похожа на прежнее беспросветное, отчаянное одиночество. Виктор хотел сделать счастливым и Юри. Пусть они вместе совсем недолго, но даже такая малость уже его изменила, глупо это отрицать. Счастье ощущалось совсем рядом, стоило лишь протянуть руку – и теперь Виктору хотелось дом и супруга, хотелось прожить с Юри всю жизнь и сберечь его любовь. Ради этого он был готов приложить все силы, как делал всегда, безо всякого стыда и стеснения.

Как обычно, Юра презрительно фыркнул, притворившись, что любая симпатия ему невыносимо противна:

– Проехали, – отвернулся и направился прочь, разглядывая новую обстановку.

Виктор заметил, что он хромает – и это напомнило ему, зачем они здесь. Он не любил видеть спортсменов травмированными, а травмы товарищей вообще воспринимал как личное оскорбление.

 

– Переоденься, – строго велел он. – Твоя тренировка еще не окончена. Если не станешь слушаться – все бесполезно, толку от тебя не будет.

Часть сознания Юры, привыкшая слушаться тренера даже вопреки собственному нежеланию, призывала послушаться. Но вот то, что Виктор почти что назвал пострадавшего товарища бесполезным – это уязвляло.  

Виктор и сам, едва вымолвив это, понял, что был слишком резок.

Несмотря на очевидные различия, чем-то Юра напоминал Виктору его самого. У них было похожее детство, они оба прошли жесткий русский конвейер взращивания чемпионов. Оба полностью посвятили себя спорту, чтобы стать чем-то большим, чем прежде. Оба взяли от спортивной школы все возможное, но отказались подчиняться авторитетам. Оба плохо реагировали на попытки принуждения.

Строгий режим спортивной школы «Самбо» темпераментному и упрямому Юрию Плисецкому подходил плохо. Но, как и Виктор, Юра был детищем российской Федерации фигурного катания. Они оба были обязаны каждый своей академии всем, чему научились, попав туда детьми и до момента, когда их взял к себе Яков. Они до сих пор отдают этот долг, благодарно отзываясь о начале своих карьер, как и положено примерным спортсменам.

В «Динамо» вся жизнь Виктора была расписана по часам и контролировалась – уроки, диета, общение, сон, и особенно тренировки – с тех пор, как там заметили и оценили его потенциал. То же произошло с Юрой в «Самбо». Остальные фигуристы превратились для них в соперников, едва они ступили на лед. Продвинуться вперед можно было только побеждая, все прочее считалось провалом.

Пусть Яков суров и требователен, но он никогда не стремился сокрушить их дух, выжать их досуха, как было в академии – и за это Виктор искренне его любил.

Когда же последствия того, как его растили, вдруг давали о себе знать в общении с другими – этого в себе Виктор не выносил. Из-за них он безжалостно заставлял Юри работать, до синяков и кровавых мозолей, лишь бы довести дорожку шагов до совершенства. Из-за них Юри вздрагивал, когда Виктор его отчитывал. Из-за них Виктор жестоко пристыдил Юри за его вес, чтобы быстрее довести до пика формы – и сам себя потом ненавидел. Из-за них он только что жестоко уколол Юру за травму, едва почуяв его слабость.

Оба его Юры не заслужили такого отношения. Поэтому Виктор очень старался стать лучше, иногда даже слишком им потакая в попытке извиниться. Вот и сейчас он постарался смягчить эффект от своих неосторожных слов хотя бы тоном, пока Юра не обиделся всерьез и не ощетинился:

– Если хочешь, я научу тебя, что нужно делать, чтобы снова нормально приземлять прыжки, и Яков оставит тебя в покое, пока ты не придумаешь что-то более подходящее.

Он впустил Макку обратно и ушел, спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд мальчика. Только в спальне позволил себе расслабиться. Здесь присутствие Юри чувствовалось сильнее, чем во всей остальной квартире. Его одежда была развешана и разложена по ящикам в шкафу, как будто он жил тут уже не первый год. Его одеяло из Ю-топии небрежно брошено посреди кровати – Виктор спал с ним в обнимку, пока рядом не было самого Юри. Стол – единственный предмет мебели, доставку которого Юри оплатил – поставили у окна, выходящего на прибрежный парк. Виктор специально заказал подходящий стеллаж, на котором разместились фотоальбомы, книги, школьные призы и всякие мелочи – все, что Юри аккуратно упаковал и прислал из Японии. И еще осталось место для всего, что он привезет с собой: пустое изголовье на кровати для его подушки, пустой ящичек в ванной для его банных принадлежностей, тумбочка с его стороны, чтобы положить очки и телефон.  

– Еще два дня, – напомнил Виктор сам себе и грустной Макке, оглядев комнату и стараясь подавить абсурдную тоску из-за отсутствия Юри там, где его прежде не было.

Юри, наверное, сейчас прощается с родными и друзьями в Японии. Или уже садится на поезд до аэропорта в Фукуоке. Виктор его дождется. Скоро начнется новый этап их жизни здесь, в Петербурге. А где они захотят жить на пенсии – неважно. Главное, что вместе. 

Но сейчас лучше было не мешкать. Одному богу известно, что учудит Юрочка, если оставить его одного надолго. Пока Виктор рылся в шкафу, Макка обнюхала смутно знакомую одежду и тихонько заскулила. Даже Виктор чувствовал, что теперь тут пахнет Юри – его кондиционером для белья и особенно им самим, от любимых вещей.

– Знаю, малышка. Я тоже соскучился.

Он вытащил тканевый ящик, порылся в его содержимом, выуживая необходимое и отправился искать своего юного гостя, пока тот не нашел неприятностей на свою голову. Только в кухню заглянул по пути, насыпать корма Макке.

Он нашел Юру в студии, застал прямо посреди прыжка и успел увидеть, как подогнулись его колени при приземлении – тот чертыхнулся и схватился за станок, чтобы устоять. Прима-балерине, какую сотворила из него Лилия и талантливому фигуристу, которого знал Виктор, ничего не стоило выполнить такой прыжок. Тем более на полу – должно быть легче легкого. Заметив замершего в дверях Виктора, Юра выпрямился, дерзко вскинул голову и взглянул на него с вызовом. 

– Это было ужасно, – радостно улыбнулся тот, не помышляя избегать конфронтации.

– Да пошел ты, – рыкнул Юра, уселся на тренажерную скамью и скрестил руки на груди –идеальное воплощение обиженного подростка, хотя он очень старался притвориться, что таковым не является. 

– Такой юный и уже такой грубиян, – поддразнил его Виктор и разложил все, что принес, на столе возле двери.

Благодаря окнам во всю стену комната была очень светлой, а из-за прозрачной тюли даже скромное петербуржское солнце казалось теплым и приятным. В этой ненужной третьей спальне Виктор с самого начала сделал спортзал, но деревянные полы, зеркальную стену и балетный станок добавили совсем недавно, во время ремонта. В Петербурге у Юри не будет круглосуточного доступа в студию Минако, поэтому Виктор постарался обеспечить ему замену – освободил достаточно пространства для танцев и прыжков. Тренажеры – не сказать, чтобы любимые, но часто используемые – пришлось передвинуть. Для этого снесли стену и убрали кладовку. Комната стала длиннее, а границы между балетным и спортивным пространством теперь обозначали оставшиеся несущие колонны. Виктор сам себя убедил, и как тренера и как соперника, что им с Юри пригодится возможность как следует потренироваться дома.

Даже насупленный и хмурый Юра выглядел очень привычно в обстановке, в какой публика обычно не видит фигуристов, но к которой и Виктор с Юри точно так же были привычны. В Викторе снова проснулось желание увидеть, как он сможет воспитать это многообещающее юное чудовище, чтобы запечатлеть след своих напутствий в каждом его прыжке, в каждом шаге, на все последующие годы соревнований, что простираются перед этим ребенком. Он понимал, что в нем говорит эго, тщеславная жажда оставить после себя достойное наследие. Он хорош, но хватит ли его мастерства ему самому и Юри, когда он вернется на лед? Нельзя рисковать еще и Юрой, особенно сейчас, когда у парнишки и так не все гладко. Пока нужно помочь ему снова встать на ноги.

– Ты был у врача?

Презрительная гримаса стала ему ответом. Можно было не спрашивать.

– Разумеется не был, – со вздохом он покачал головой. – Я сказал Якову, что у тебя болезнь роста. Сомневаюсь, что его удалось убедить, но поскольку это отчасти правда, я надеюсь, на какое-то время это объяснение его удовлетворит. Особенно если ты научишься следить за своим состоянием, чтобы к двадцати годам не покалечить суставы. Я тебе помогу, но врачу показаться придется. Если я хотя бы заподозрю, что ты пренебрегаешь собственным здоровьем и можешь себе навредить, то сам тебя за шкирку с катка вытащу. Понял? – он поглядел на Юру очень серьезно, стараясь донести мысль, что готов помочь ему преодолеть временные трудности, но ни в коем случае не собирается ставить под удар его здоровье.

– Никто не должен узнать, – непререкаемо заявил Юра в ответ. В глазах его горела несвойственная возрасту решимость. – Если ты проболтаешься, я тебе задницу надеру. Они все только и ждут моего провала, гиены проклятые. Я не позволю им почуять мою слабость.

Как бы ни хотелось Виктору успокоить мальчика, он не мог. В том говорила не паранойя и не уязвленная гордость. Они оба видели, как рушатся карьеры спортсменов. Виктору за всю его бытность на льду не просто везло – он умело манипулировал интересом прессы и потому в посвященных ему статьях лишь дважды говорилось о травмах, да и те быстро превратились в истории о его несокрушимой воле. Все остальное – мелкие трещинки, растяжения, ушибы – он от публики скрывал, чтобы не стать пугающим примером того, как тяжелы нагрузки профессиональных спортсменов. Виктор был намерен приложить все силы, чтобы и Юра не стал таким примером, как бы тот ни бунтовал.  

К сожалению, с Юри он опоздал – журналисты прознали о тревожной натуре Юри задолго до их знакомства и теперь жадно следили за ним перед любыми соревнованиями, стараясь уловить малейший признак слабости, подхватить и раздуть слухи о его неудачах, усталости, плаксивости, проблемах с весом, занудно анализировали каждую позу, чуть ли не из пальца высасывая немыслимые спекуляции.

Сейчас Виктор уверенно направлял их внимание сам, отвлекая его на себя, позволяя мельком увидеть их с Юри отношения – давая прессе другой фокус и более привлекательный угол зрения. Но Юри – его будущий супруг, с ним Виктор мог поделиться своим блеском. С Юрой так не получится. Чтобы уберечь его от ненужного внимания журналистов, он мог предложить лишь правдоподобную историю. Наверное, лучшей защитой будет научить его правильно заботиться о себе и разумно все планировать.

– Я не стану врать Юри даже ради тебя. В остальном – поступай, как считаешь нужным. Хочешь глупить – на здоровье.

Непонятно, удовлетворил ли Юру такой ответ, но другого у Виктора не было.

Он вставил вилку в розетку, размотал шнур. Присел перед мальчиком, нахмурился, легонько постучал пальцем по его колену и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Юра неохотно кивнул, соглашаясь что да, проблема в этом.

– И давно? Только не ври, я все равно пойму. 

– С Ростелекома, мне кажется. Но тогда все было не так плохо. Просто немного болело во время катания или тренировок в студии. Хуже стало недели две назад. Но все равно терпимо, пока я не начинаю выкладываться по полной, – объяснил хмурый Юра, не желая признавать слабость даже наедине. 

Виктор присвистнул. Мальчик едва заметно приосанился, довольный, что ему так долго удалось скрывать боль и выиграть золото Гран-при, и побить викторов рекорд.

Вот дурачок.

– Повезло, что ты связки не порвал, – безжалостно осадил его Виктор и, не обращая внимания на юрино оскорбленное фырканье, похожее на шипение сердитого котенка, аккуратно закатал ему штанину, обнажив изящную лодыжку, худощавую икру и чуть припухшую жеребяче-угловатую коленку. Юра позволил рукоприкладство без возражений. Не потому что настолько доверял Виктору, просто как любой фигурист привык к полному отсутствию ощущения личного пространства, оттого что их вечно трогают, тыкают, осматривают, выстраивают в позы, поправляют им позы, одевают и вообще обращаются как с куклами, и на катке и в студии.

Виктор с трудом подавил вдруг вспыхнувшее желание защитить его – при всей своей колючести Юра был до странности хрупким. Наверное, вот что значит иметь младшего брата, которого одновременно хочется уберечь от вреда и придушить.

– Ты сильно подрос за этот год. Любому бы стало сложно, спортсмену особенно. В мою бытность юниором я сначала был ниже тебя, но за год вымахал вон в кого, – он красноречиво помахал на себя рукой и встал во все свои метр восемьдесят. – Тоже слишком быстро, так что баланс сбился напрочь. Вот это мы и скажем, если кто-то прознает, что у тебя проблемы. Но когда стало ясно, что мои колени не выдерживают нагрузки от прыжков, я все-таки пошел к врачу. Потому что я не самоубийца, как некоторые.

Юра сердито прищурился, но перебивать не стал.

– Но к врачу не из списка Федерации, чтобы он не настучал Якову. Мне тогда сказали, что с болезнями роста поделать ничего нельзя, посоветовали взять год отпуска, дать телу покой, чтобы связки и суставы успели нормально окрепнуть – и уже потом выяснять, смогу ли я вернуться к тому, на чем остановился. Сказали, это болезнь Осгуда Шляттера, типичная для молодых спортсменов. Хотя называть это болезнью – слишком драматично, как мне кажется. Она проходит, как только вырастешь. За несколько месяцев, максимум через год. Но к тому времени я уже вкусил сладость победы и не мог остановиться. Я справлялся, согревая связки теплыми компрессами перед каждым выступлением, чтобы они размягчились, – Виктор продемонстрировал Юре обернутую вафельным полотенцем электрогрелку и положил ее ему на колено. Тот поморщился и передвинул грелку туда, где болело сильнее. – Плюс упражнения на растяжку связок и четырехглавых мышц перед выходом на лед. После выступления – компресс со льдом. Ментоловая мазь на ночь.

– И Яков тебе так запросто это позволил, – скептически-недоверчиво хмыкнул Юра, вызвав у Виктора очередной приступ добродушного недоумения – что в этом человекообразном клубке противоположностей порождает у него такую симпатию, и в то же время радость, что они с Юри будут рядом, чтобы помочь, как бы юное дарование ни сопротивлялось их поддержке.

– Конечно нет. Я скрывал это от Якова, от прессы и от всех остальных, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Виктор. – Ты не первый его «особый случай». Я тут шороху наводил еще когда тебя на свете не было.

– Признал наконец, что ты старый хрыч.

Виктор обиженно поджал губы, но возразить было нечего – тут мелкий поганец его уел. А как обрадовался-то. Мог бы и не напоминать, что годы летят. Иногда Виктор чувствовал это особенно остро, когда немело правое плечо или начинало подергивать большой палец на левой ноге, или давали о себе знать остальные мелкие травмы. Когда Юра родился, Виктор уже выигрывал юниорские медали. Краснолицый крикливый младенец Плисецкий тогда еще знать не знал, что тоже попадет в эту мясорубку и будет вынужден с боем продираться на пьедестал.

– Пятнадцать минут греешь, пятнадцать минут растяжка, потом тренировка. После – пятнадцать минут холодный компресс. Побыстрее найди врача, с которым сможешь посоветоваться. Ищи онлайн. Потом поговори с Яковом и подумай, что ему сказать, чтобы он пустил тебя на европейский и мировой чемпионаты, и ты смог забить себе место на Олимпиаде.

Юра фыркнул в знак согласия, растянулся на скамье, осторожно выпрямив ногу под грелкой и свесив голову с другого конца – светлый хвост чуть не мазнул по полу. В зеркало Виктор видел, как он закрыл глаза, задумался, попытался набраться храбрости, но не сумел – и выдавил совсем не то, что собирался:

– Но ты не жил с ними, с Яковом и Лилией.

Стоит ему один-единственный раз запороть прыжок или не устоять на пуантах, после того, как Лилия лично его вымуштровала – она узнает правду. Стоит Якову заметить, как он хромает – все пропало. Не видать ему ни европейского чемпионата, ни мирового, и может даже Олимпиады, если спонсоры или Федерация усомнятся в его состоятельности. 

– Не жил, – согласился Виктор, выжидая – сможет ли Юра попросить сам. Размышляя – стоит ли его вынуждать. Он прекрасно знал, о чем тот думает. Парнишка был довольно предсказуем и далеко не так крут, как воображал. Может и правда стоит дождаться, пока он сам попросит? Может это чуточку расшатает стены, что он воздвиг вокруг себя, стараясь защитить свое эго. Но вдруг это непоправимо нарушит его деликатный внутренний баланс? Сердца фигуристов такие хрупкие… Виктор уже достаточно сумятицы внес в его мысли, хотя и из лучших побуждений.

Ему вспомнились тепло-карие заплаканные глаза и хриплый от всхлипов голос, эхом разносящийся по пустой стоянке.

Идея, к которой он пытался подвести парнишку сейчас, пришла ему в голову довольно давно. Уже несколько лет назад Виктору захотелось взять его под крылышко. Потом, в Хасетсу, ревность Плисецкого к тому, что у Юри есть дом, семья и внимание Виктора, стала очевидной всем, кто не поленился обратить на него внимание. Когда же Юко упомянула воспитательные методы Лилии, даже Юри заговорил о том, что, возможно, «Юрио» больше подошла бы более спокойная обстановка, меньше напоминающая муштру.

Виктору казалось, он знает, как Юри велел бы ему поступить в этой ситуации. Юри добрее него, так что даже к его невысказанным словам следовало прислушаться. Виктор же всегда был немного отстраненным, а его добродушие – слегка безличным. Неосознанная защита человека, вознесенного высоко на пьедестал и опасающегося падения. Недавно он начал пытаться это в себе преодолеть, пытался научиться находить общий язык с людьми. Пусть сейчас он целиком посвятил себя Юри, но может, протянув руку помощи Юре и убедившись, что парнишка не сотворит с собой чего-нибудь непоправимого, поддавшись глупой гордости…

Будет здорово иметь это чудовище под боком. Он так забавно на все реагирует.

– Разумеется, ты будешь жить с нами! – улыбнулся Виктор от уха до уха, честно и искренне, втайне ожидая – какой будет реакция? – и не давая себе возможности передумать.

– Чего?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В авторской версии фика Маккачин - девочка.


	2. Воссоединение

Сегодня от Виктора на катке не было никакого толку. Всю неделю он был страшно рассеянным, а сейчас вообще витал в облаках. Точнее – в десяти километрах над землей, со своим драгоценным подлетающим к России Кацудоном, пока тело его, не замечая никого вокруг, мечтательно выписывало на катке кренделя, в которых смутно просматривалась сырая еще программа, сочиняемая, кажется, на ходу. Не будь его товарищи людьми опытными, он бы кому-нибудь голову снес своими внезапными прыжками в «ласточку».

Яков минут десять пытался до него докричаться, но Юра был уверен, что тот ни слова не слышал и уж точно даже не подумал снять большущие наушники, прикрепленные к абсурдно маленькому по сравнению с ними плееру, из которых в уши ему лилась бог знает какая музыка.

Он поправил на колене теплый компресс, спрятанный под небрежно наброшенным шарфом и затянул шнурки коньков.

– Юра! Убери его оттуда, пока я его не убил! – вскричал побагровевший Яков, не выдержав.

Перерыв окончен, понял Плисецкий. Отложил на кресло затягиватель шнурков, шарф и куртку, встал и ухмыльнулся Якову, стараясь донести мысль: «я же говорил». В любой другой день за такое он сам огреб бы по полной, но только не сегодня – не когда самый давний и звездный ученик Якова кружил на льду, что-то напевая себе под нос, будто воображал себя прекрасной принцессой на волшебном балу вместо того, чтобы нормально обкатывать новую программу.

Едва он ступил на лед, колено заболело снова, но пока терпимо. Вчера было хуже. Вчера Яков следил за ним, как ястреб, да еще и обиделся, когда Юра вдруг объявил, что он съезжает от них с Лилией. Но поверил пока в придуманную Виктором историю о том, что теперь, когда Юра подрос, ему нужно снова научиться прыгать четверные и с этим никто не поможет лучше, чем Виктор, прошедший через похожую ситуацию, и Юри, который знает, каково кататься то набирая вес, то сбрасывая.

Пока что прыгать четверные Яков снова ему запретил, как и в двенадцать лет. Юра для вида повозмущался, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. Он упал дважды, но несколько следующих элементов выполнил идеально. Виктор разок подъехал, будто бы поправить ему позу, а на самом деле – чтобы дать возможность передохнуть и сделать растяжку. Вчера он действительно очень помог.

Ночевал Юра у Виктора в комнате для гостей, а приехав с ним на каток утром сразу предупредил Якова, что раз после обеда должен прибыть Кацуки, от Виктора сегодня толку не будет. Потом прыгнул три тройных в начале тренировки, пока чувствовал себя хорошо. Яков что-то пробурчал, но давить на него не стал. К счастью, потому что теперь приземляться стало больнее, чем падать. Примерно через час эффект от прогревания и растяжки сошел на нет, и коронный Юрин бильман превратился в мучительное испытание. Сделав вид, что нужно перешнуровать коньки, он постарался незаметно улизнуть из поля зрения Якова, чтобы снова сделать растяжку и прогреть разболевшееся колено. Но готовности возвращаться на лед пока не чувствовал. Да и Виктор сегодня был слишком рассеянным, а потому бесполезным.

И вот теперь из Юры сделали мальчика на побегушках.

– Эй, балбес!

Раздавшийся в метре от себя окрик Виктор услышал. Или среагировал на знакомое презрение в голосе. Он перестал мечтательно таращиться в пустоту, непонимающе нахмурился, спустил наушники с головы на шею, а увидев Юру изобразил дурацкую улыбочку сердечком:

– Юрио! – схватил его в объятья и закружил в вальсе.

До конца своих дней Юра будет отрицать, что совершенно недостойным образом пискнул от неожиданности. Всего год Виктора не было на этом катке, всего год Плисецкий был в центре внимания и за этот год он умудрился забыть, каким смехотворным и приставучим умеет быть Никифоров, и не только с собственным бойфрендом! Если Мила или Гоша хоть что-то потом вякнут, когда перестанут ржать над внезапным спектаклем, он их придушит их же собственными шнурками от коньков. 

Он стукнул Виктора по плечу – раз, другой, третий:

– Отцепись от меня, придурок! Нечего на людей набрасываться, танцор хренов! – Он бы любому и ногами врезал за такие вольности, но был не настолько жесток, чтобы пинать кого-то коньками, тем более товарища по команде и соперника на льду.

– О, Юрочка, как ты жесток! Я соскучился по доброму Юри! – деланно надулся Виктор, танцующе крутанул Плисецкого и отступил на расстояние вытянутой руки, а дальше тот уже сам вывернулся и отъехал подальше, радуясь, что острая любовная лихорадка не заразна.

– Виктор!!!

Тот моргнул, продолжая выделывать танцевальные пируэты вдоль бортика, развернулся к Якову и с невинным любопытством поинтересовался:

– Да, тренер? – как будто не он битые полчаса игнорировал упорные попытки до него докричаться.

Яростное биение жилки на лбу Якова было заметно аж с центра катка. Никого не удивило, что тот наорал на Виктора так, что даже Юра позавидовал, и выгнал с тренировки. Никифоров пожал плечами и, продолжая что-то напевать под нос, растерянно оглянулся, ища куда положил телефон – заодно напомнив всем, какая у него память дырявая, да и ума немного – но так его и не нашел, и решил, что скорее всего оставил его дома, или в кофейне, или где-то еще…

В результате Яков отправил вон и Юру тоже – присмотреть, чтобы Никифоров нормально добрался до дома. Пытаясь скрыть облегчение, Юра увел Виктора со льда, про себя благодаря бога за то, что живая легенда фигурного катания – влюбленный дурак без царя в голове, но вслух старательно возмущаясь в адрес Якова и остальных слушателей, что хоть он теперь и живет у Никифорова, но в няньки тому не нанимался.

Однако стоило им оказаться в раздевалке, рассеянно-мечтательная улыбка Виктора превратилась в самодовольную, движения стали четкими и стремительными. Он быстро переоделся, вытащил из сумки «потерявшийся» телефон, проверил время и принялся строчить сообщения. Наверняка своему возлюбленному Кацудону.

– Хорошо. У нас есть чуть больше двух часов, чтобы забрать из дома Лилии, пока там никого нет, твои самые необходимые вещи. Их увезем сразу. Все остальное я помогу упаковать и потом пришлю машину. Так у нас хватит времени, чтобы успеть встретить нашего Юри на остановке.

Ошеломленный, Юра замер и уставился на него, успев зашнуровать только один ботинок. Виктор специально притворялся безмозглым очарованным идиотом! Отчасти он таким и был – Юра точно знал, насколько влюбленно он ведет себя порой – но рассеянность Виктор изобразил мастерски, сбросив сослужившую службу маску, когда получил желаемое. А главное – его способ оказался эффективнее, чем умение Плисецкого скандалить.

Впервые за все годы, проведенные вместе на одном катке, Виктор позволил увидеть, насколько хитрым он может быть. Юра был одновременно впечатлен его талантами и уязвлен скрытностью.

Заметив его удивленный взгляд, Виктор подмигнул, довольный:

– Я заметил, что ты стал скованным. Мотоцикла, как у твоего Отабека, у меня нет, так что спасение пришлось организовывать другим способом. Давай, собирайся быстрее. Юри пока не умеет читать по-русски, и я не хочу, чтобы он заблудился.

Он подхватил сумку и вышел, будто воплощение буйной стихии. Юра нахмурился ему вслед, зашнуровал ботинок и отправился следом, но медленнее. Задумавшись, он пытался решить – злиться на Виктора за то, что тот и его вместе с остальными ввел в заблуждение, или ценить то, что сейчас он позволил увидеть себя настоящего и обращается с Юрой, как с равным.

К сожалению, радостная благодушность Виктора притворством не была. Пока они ехали к дому Лилии, он болтал без умолку, пересказывая все новости, услышанные за последние месяцы от Минако и Мари. Все то, что Юре уже рассказала Юко. Поведал, что может следить за передвижениями Юри на сайте авиакомпании, поговорил о работе метрополитена, о том, куда хочет сводить Юри в Питере, нужно ли ему будет записаться на курсы русского языка или они сами его дома всему научат, что нужно поменять в дизайне костюмов в следующем сезоне, как жаль, что не удалось увидеть выступление Юри на чемпионате Японии, потому что пришлось выигрывать свой…

Тут Юра не выдержал. То, что идиот Никифоров потеснил его на пьедестале и с преимуществом в два очка отобрал золото на родине, едва вернувшись на лед в качестве спортсмена, стало последней каплей.

– Да заткнись уже! – рявкнул он уже у самой двери дома Лилии, яростно ткнув Виктора в грудь ключом. – Хватит нести всякую белиберду и действовать людям на нервы! Не понимаю, как Кацудон тебя терпит. Будь я на его месте, сел бы на первый же самолет обратно в Японию и бросил твою жалкую задницу здесь. Представить не могу, как можно выдержать твою херню всю оставшуюся жизнь!

Виктор Никифоров, бог фигурного катания и неоспоримый герой российского спорта… вздрогнул.

Юра однажды стал свидетелем того, как Виктор получил травму – неудачно схватился за лезвие конька и разодрал острой кромкой ладонь от кончика большого пальца почти до сгиба запястья – но докатал программу как всегда грациозно, несмотря на капающую с кончиков пальцев кровь, словно трагический шекспировский герой. Не показывая вида, как ему больно. Он даже заигрывал с медсестрой, которая накладывала швы, пока за спиной у них маячили журналисты с видеокамерами.

Черт, по его собственным словам он почти год катался с больным, раздираемым агонией коленом – и не позволил никому даже заподозрить, что что-то не так. И это только те случаи, о которых Юра знал. Синяки, порезы, компрессионные переломы, растяжения – неотъемлемая часть жизни фигуристов. Их вид спорта беспощаден к телу, как и любые соревнования, вроде Олимпиады, но все травмы приходится терпеть с улыбкой, кланяясь публике, иначе нельзя. В их профессии умело созданное впечатление совершенства и легкости – залог успеха. Фигуристы прекрасно умеют скрывать свои чувства, а Виктор способен на это, как никто другой. Идеален – как и во всем остальном.

Но в этот раз, услышав резкие Юрины слова, он вздрогнул и отпрянул, словно от удара. Даже дыхание перехватило и затуманился взгляд. Но уже в следующее мгновение он выпрямился и изобразил на лице незаинтересованную бесстрастность вместо недавних улыбок. Нервных улыбок – запоздало понял Плисецкий.

Виктор великолепный актер, Юра только что убедился в этом на катке. Пятерка за презентацию, хотя технические подробности до сих пор оставались неясны. Но вот этот момент уязвимости был настоящим.

Зажав ключ в кулаке, Юра выругался себе под нос, легонько побился затылком о дверь и поглядел на Виктора со смесью досады и изумления. Понимая, что был слишком резок. Виктор был ему нужен и поэтому он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, злился, но…

– Черт. Ты что, всерьез боишься, что Юри тебя бросит? Да он в тебя влюблен так, что аж тошно. Сильнее, чем ты в него.

Но Виктор словно закаменел. Губы поджал, глядел холодно, из голоса исчезла привычная дразнящая напевность.

– У нас на все есть два часа. Открывай дверь и собирай вещи. Или оставайся здесь с Лилией и Яковом, и справляйся сам, как знаешь.

Они оба знали, что последнее – не вариант. Скорее укол, вызов, брошенный в отместку за невольно причиненную боль, но едва ли угроза. Виктор не отказался помогать, хотя может быть именно это Юра и заслужил.

Он открыл дверь, впустил Виктора и тот не стал ждать – быстро направился мимо вычурной мебели к комнате для гостей, не спрашивая где и что, словно знал, где Юра поселился. Мальчику пришлось поторопиться, два его хромых шага шли за один Викторов, но он успел нагнать его у самой двери и преградил путь.

– Сначала нужно поймать Кикимору, а то за ней по всему дому придется гоняться, – объяснил он, стараясь не смотреть в ничего не выражающие глаза Виктора. Опустился на одно колено и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Здоровенная, пушистая черно-белая сибирская кошка тут же грациозно метнулась к образовавшейся щели и с деловым видом попыталась просочиться наружу. – Нет, чертяка, туда нельзя! – Юра подхватил ее на руки и прижал к себе. Кикимора уставилась на хозяина обиженными голубыми глазами. – И не смотри на меня так. Если бы ты не пыталась съесть лилину птицу, запирать тебя не пришлось бы. 

К Юриному ужасу, встать сразу не получилось. После тренировки не было времени охладить ногу компрессом, а освободить руку, чтобы опереться на стену – значило выпустить кошку. Хорошо, что Виктор не заметил заминки. Отважившись посмотреть на него, Юра увидел, что выражение его лица чуть смягчилось. Взглядом попросив у Юры разрешения, он протянул к кошке руку, давая понюхать.

– Привет, Мора. Я видел твои фотографии. Как ты относишься к собакам?

Юра пожал плечами, смущенный, что Виктор разговаривает с его питомицей, как с человеком. Но он первый начал, если уж на то пошло.

– Вот и выясним. Давай собираться. Это не займет много времени. Забросим мои вещи к тебе, познакомим Мору и Маккачин, а потом я помогу все приготовить к приезду Кацудона.

Не считая лежащей у стены возле кровати рассортированной по кучкам, приготовленной в стирку одежды, все его костюмы висели в шкафу, в чехлах, подготовленные для соревнований, а обычные вещи были уложены стопочками в чемодане и на комоде. Самым сложным было запихать Мору в переноску, собрать остальное – раз плюнуть.

Виктор повернулся, обозревая комнату и нахмурился.

– А книги, фильмы, комиксы?

– Для всего этого есть ноутбук, – пожал плечами Юра, запихивая нестираные вещи в уже набитый рюкзак.

– Так мебель, постель и все остальное – хозяйское?

– Все, кроме туристского леопардового одеяла на кровати. Та дерюга, которую в самолетах выдают на ночных рейсах, колючая, как мочалка.

Юра поднял упомянутое одеяло с пола, свернул в тугой рулончик, закрепил специальной застежкой и тоже бросил в рюкзак, а потом застегнул и чемодан с уже уложенными вещами.

– А твои медали?

– У деда в Москве, в сейфе. Кажется, иногда он ими хвастается перед соседями.

Юра не понимал, почему Виктор смотрит на него таким горьким, расстроенным взглядом, который был еще хуже, чем его недавняя отстраненная холодность. Под этим взглядом ему стало неуютно, как и от вопросов.

– Пошевеливайся давай. Закрепи переноску Моры на ручке чемодана и возьми мои костюмы. Я заберу свои причиндалы из ванной, возьму ноут и провода, и можем идти.

Вещей набралось немного: чистые поместились в чемодан, в рюкзак он не складывая запихал нестираные и сумочку с банными принадлежностями. Костюмы для выступлений и банкетов в отдельном чехле, ноут, зарядка, кошка в переноске и ее скарб – игрушки, лоток, миски и лакомства. Расправляя покрывало на кровати, в щели за матрасом он обнаружил белого плюшевого тигра, которого бросил на лед кто-то из Ангелов, а Юра решил забрать с собой, не оставлять на катке, чтобы игрушку потом передали в детскую больницу вместе с остальными.

Он задумался – взять тигра или оставить? Голубоглазый, с густой синтетической шерстью, тот был мягким и вполне подходил в качестве замены на случаи, когда Мора мстила хозяину за его вечное отсутствие и не желала обниматься. Заметив его замешательство, Виктор избавил Юру от необходимости принимать решение – просто взял игрушку и засунул себе подмышку с таким непримиримым видом, будто ему претила мысль оставить здесь хоть что-то из Юриных вещей. 

Ну и ладно. Пока он не возражает против присутствия Моры, пускай делает что хочет – это его дом, в конце концов. Кстати, о доме.

– Как ты узнал, в какой комнате я живу?

Виктор проверил, хорошо ли закреплена переноска Моры, просунул сквозь прутья пальцы, словно извиняясь за неудобство и фыркнул, получив по пальцам лапой.

– Когда я был примерно твоего возраста, Яков помог мне снять небольшую однокомнатную квартирку. Он подписал договор аренды, но оплачивал я ее сам. Квартира была тут недалеко, можно пешком дойти, так что почти каждый день я ужинал здесь, с Яковом с Лилией. Тогда они еще были женаты и, как ты говоришь, влюблены до отвращения.

Что на это ответить, Юра придумать не сумел, но ему стало еще совестнее за свою недавнюю резкость. Всякая херня в жизни случается – ему ли не знать. Да, Виктор дурак, если боится, что Кацудон его бросит, но от этой его тревоги и Юре уже не по себе.

– Пошли. По дороге купим мяса и еще чего-нибудь. Пирожки я приготовить не успею, сделаю бефстроганов. Чтобы тебе было, чем накормить бойфренда. Я питаться едой на вынос не собираюсь.

К счастью, Виктор понял, что так Юра попытался извиниться. Он выдохнул, стряхнул напряжение и расслабился, как всегда делал перед выходом на лед.

– Если мы собираемся покупать мясо, то придется купить и то, с чем его готовят. И в чем его готовят. Потому что у меня есть только специи, замороженные обеды и всякие кухонные штуки, которые прислала Хироко.

Юре пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы снова не съязвить. Ну что за взрослый не может даже еду себе приготовить и живет, высчитывая калории на энергетических батончиках, питаясь дрянной «здоровой» пищей и всякой ерундой с доставки? Юра-то готовил себе с тех пор, как смог дотянуться до плиты, потому что иначе ходил бы голодным. Поэтому, смолчав, он очень гордился собственной сдержанностью.

– Ладно, я не скажу Кацудону, что ты не умеешь готовить. Но я решаю, какие продукты покупать и что происходит на кухне. С тебя фартук. 

Он закинул рюкзак на спину, взял одной рукой ноутбук, другой – Морин скарб и направился к выходу, спиной чувствуя задумчивый взгляд Виктора. Тот ничего не сказал. Просто тихо оглянулся напоследок, выключил в комнате свет, взял чемодан и чехол с костюмами, и тоже вышел.

На все про все они потратили минут десять, и после не осталось ни малейших следов, что Юра тут жил.

 

  

Порой на катке Юри казалось, что он летит – сквозняк играет волосами и сердце заходится от восторга – вопреки гравитации, не зная, получится ли приземлится или все закончится падением. В этот прекрасный, неповторимый миг, ничто больше не имело значения, кроме пьянящего чувства бесконечной свободы.

Точно так же он себя чувствовал, когда Виктор схватил его, приподнял и закружил, и объятья его были наполнены той же любовью и тоской, что и в их показательной программе, но на этот раз совершенно безыскусной. Ледяные петербуржские ветры ерошили волосы, словно сквозняки на катке, изо рта вырывался пар – все это было так знакомо… Юри не разомкнул рук даже когда Виктор поставил его на землю. Уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, обхватил крепко-крепко, не желая расставаться с его теплом. Он мог бы слукавить и сказать себе, что просто до одури устал от долгой дороги, но в действительности голова у него шла кругом от облегчения.  

Целый месяц он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, то болезненно-возбужденным, то как в воду опущенным. Боялся прихода ночи и необходимости укладываться одному в пустую постель, да и просыпался с ощущением сокрушительного одиночества. Каждый день он с утра до вечера был чем-то занят, но не чувствовал ни малейшего удовлетворения. А сейчас Виктор ласково зарылся пальцами в его волосы, другой рукой приподнял ему голову, поцеловал в лоб – и Юри снова почувствовал себя живым. 

Каждый раз, когда они с Виктором касались друг друга, его переполняли чувства и было трудно представить, что когда-нибудь они притупятся. Юри не хотел, чтобы притуплялись.

– Мой Юри. Я так по тебе скучал, – прошептал Виктор ему на ухо и здесь, на родине, его акцент был сильнее, а голос звонче. Юри даже осязал, как звук отдается в его грудной клетке, как наполняются воздухом его легкие, чувствовал пар его дыхания – все те мелочи, которые невозможно ощутить по телефону, в сообщениях или передать по почте. Ничто не могло сравниться с живым Виктором из плоти и крови.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, - улыбнулся он, поняв, что плачет, только когда Виктор приподнял его лицо и провел пальцами по щекам, стирая слезы, глядя на него тепло и слишком интимно для людного места, где они встретились.

По тому, как он ласково погладил его теплые, соленые от слез губы, как осторожно придержал за подбородок, как неосознанно наклонился ближе – было видно, как сильно ему хочется поцеловать Юри.

– На вас смотреть противно, – до странности беззлобно пробурчал Юрио, прислонившийся к бетонному основанию фонаря.

Его вмешательство напомнило Юри, что они не одни. Он взял себя в руки, вздохнул, выпрямился – и наваждение ушло. Начни они целоваться, Юри вряд ли смог бы остановиться, но для этого время и место были неподходящими. Извиняясь, он взял Виктора за руку, на мгновение прижал ладонь к щеке, поцеловал нагретое его теплом кольцо на безымянном пальце, губами ощутив его гладкость. Виктор улыбнулся, выпустил Юри из объятий и переплел их пальцы вместе, не желая отпускать совсем.

– Ты подрос, – заметил Юри, повернувшись к Плисецкому.

Мальчик пошел в рост еще до их расставания и продолжал расти весь год – Виктор об этом упоминал, но увидеть самому, как сильно он вытянулся, было неожиданно.

– А ты волосы отпустил, – не остался в долгу тот, заявив нечто столь же очевидное, словно в отместку.

Юри улыбнулся и в уголках рта Юрио тоже показалась едва заметная улыбка. Это, наверное, было самое сердечное приветствие, каким они обменялись за все время знакомства. Юри с удовольствием обнял бы парнишку, но боялся получить по шее.

– Идем домой! – радостно заявил Виктор, по-хозяйски обнял Юри за плечи, так и не отпустив его другую руку, жадный до любых прикосновений. – Юра приготовил ужин, да и Макка уже заждалась! Она скучала по тебе почти так же сильно, как и я. Я покажу тебе квартиру…

Юрио закатил глаза, отлепился от фонаря и пошел вперед – наверное, чтобы не видеть, как двое идиотов-неразлучников прилепились друг к другу, словно магниты, и даже идут в ногу. Он уткнулся в телефон – скорее всего слал сообщения Отабеку или Миле, или доставал кого-то еще – и чуть заметно хромал. Любой другой, скорее всего, не заметил бы. Но Юри тренировался с ним на одном катке, старался именно его превзойти в Хасетсу, где Плисецкий был его единственным соперником, и успел достаточно хорошо его узнать. Даже вне катка юный русский чемпион двигался грациозно. Иногда резко, иногда плавно или сердито и нарочито – но всегда в его движениях было своеобразное небрежное изящество, сводящее с ума девочек-подростков по всему миру. Поэтому его едва заметное прихрамывание и то, как он неосознанно берег ногу, встревожили Юри не на шутку. Как всегда чрезвычайно восприимчивый к его настроению Виктор заметил это немедленно. А когда понял, в чем дело, покачал головой, давая понять, что пока лучше об этом не заговаривать. 

Отложив этот разговор на потом, Юри позволил себе просто насладится переполняющей его радостью и их взаимным счастьем от встречи, омрачить которое не могли даже нахальные ремарки и подколки Юрио. В которых уже не было прежней презрительной ярости, потому что сейчас все у них троих было в порядке. Только когда Виктор подхватил Юри на руки у входа в квартиру, чтобы перенести через порог, Юрио скривился, будто лимон съел. 

– Виктор! – ахнул Юри, схватившись за его плечи.

Тот довольно ухмыльнулся, поцеловал его в нос и толкнул плечом дверь:

– Позволь мне. Я очень этого ждал.

Не успели они переступить порог, их немедленно атаковала Макка. Так, все вместе, они и повалились на пол, хохоча. Образовалась куча-мала из рук, ног и собаки. Юрио невозмутимо через них перешагнул и успел закрыть дверь прямо перед носом попытавшейся улизнуть кошки. Вне себя от счастья, Макка юлила туда-сюда, на радостях облизала Юри все лицо, придавила его к Виктору, а тот уперся локтями в пол и усмехнулся, счастливый:

– Я хотел сперва показать тебе квартиру, но, как видишь, сначала придется уважить Макку. Она так по тебе скучала, что перестала на меня внимания обращать. Думаю, она любит тебя даже больше меня, – он уткнулся Юри в плечо, спасаясь от настойчивых собачьих облизываний, щекоча ему шею мягкими волосами.

Юри глубоко вдохнул, ощутив цветочный аромат шампуня, солоноватые нотки пота и упорной работы, пыльный запах собачьей шерсти, и доносящиеся с кухни запахи мяса и чеснока. Закрыл глаза и впитал в себя неповторимое ощущение гармонии. Иногда он забывал, что значит не чувствовать тревоги и страха, терял ощущение эфемерной, но неизмеримо важной части себя, благодаря которой все становилось цельным и гармоничным, что бы ни происходило вокруг. Каждый день он притворялся, что все в порядке, забывая, каково это на самом деле. Он был не настолько наивен, чтобы верить, будто Виктор его делает цельным. Просто все то время, что они провели порознь, он не чувствовал себя собой. Рядом с Виктором все становилось по-другому. 

Прилетевшая откуда-то подушка шмякнула его по лицу, сбила очки набок и прервала поток рефлексии.

– Эй! Ужинать! – скомандовал Юрио, уперев руки в боки, выпятив грудь и расправив ставшие шире плечи, чтобы казаться еще внушительнее. Чем-то он неуловимо напоминал возмущенно взъерошенного кота. – И не вздумайте садиться за стол все обслюнявленные, фу!

Взмахнув светлым хвостом, он стремительно развернулся и удалился на кухню. Между его ногами юлила кошка, подлизываясь. Сцена оказалась настолько уморительной, что Юри снова рассмеялся, уткнувшись Виктору в грудь и запустив пальцы в густую шерсть Макки. Он даже не подумал обидеться.

– Раз Юрио приготовил ужин и его кошка чувствует себя как дома, значит, он теперь тоже живет здесь?

Виктор оперся подбородком о его плечо, обнял крепче и сделал виноватый вид.

– Сюрприз? Я собирался тебе сказать, когда ты звонил из аэропорта, но забыл. Так получилось.

– Как всегда, – Юри погладил Виктора по щеке и ласково улыбнулся.

Только Виктор мог воспользоваться внезапно возникшей возможностью и сделать то, что обдумывал уже давно – они оба это знали, но преподнести серьезный жизненный выбор, как будто это просто прихоть.

– Ты не против? – Виктор изобразил трогательную мину.

Иногда он забывал, что на Юри его предназначенные для публики выражения почти не действуют. Даром, что ли, тот годами их наблюдал вокруг себя, запечатленные на плакатах. Да и за то время, что они провели вместе, он научился различать, когда Виктор играет на публику. 

– Если ужин остынет, будете жрать холодный, свиньи неблагодарные! – раздалось с кухни.

Юри улыбнулся, выпутался из объятий Виктора и Макки, встал и протянул ему руку:

– Нет. Я счастлив.

Глупый вопрос, в самом деле. В конце концов, те же самые инстинкты привели Виктора и в жизнь Юри тоже.

Виктор услышал то, что он не произнес вслух и его улыбка была столь же знакомой и неповторимой, как и всегда. Но когда он потянулся за поцелуем, Юри прижал палец к его губам:

– Обслюнявленных за стол не пускают, слышал? Покажи, где можно умыться и давай ужинать, пока Юрио меня не придушил.

 

  

Только после ужина, во время которого они смеялись, дразнились, Юра язвил, а Юри краснел, Виктор вспомнил, что хотел рассказать Юри нечто важное. Сейчас тот доверчиво устроился в его объятьях – сытый, теплый и сонный, уставший после долгого перелета. В такие моменты его уязвимость очаровывала необычайно – как он доверчиво позволил Виктору отвести себя за руку в ванную почистить зубы, потом безропотно позволил помочь снять свитера. Как положил голову Виктору на плечо, спиной прижался к его груди и согнул колени, чтобы можно было теснее к нему прильнуть, как переплел их пальцы.

Сквозь тонкую занавеску город виделся похожим на акварель, в реке отражалась восходящая луна и плывущие в небе облака, и все это убаюкивало изможденного Юри. Он так устал, что сил хватало лишь чтобы лежать и лениво слушать Виктора, время от времени мурлыкая что-то в ответ и упорно отгоняя сон – он хотел сразу же начать приучать себя жить по времени Петербурга, по времени Виктора.

Наконец иметь возможность обнять его и не отпускать – вот оно счастье, думал Виктор. Ему захотелось, чтобы так было всегда – они у себя дома, Юри в его объятьях, Макка в изножье кровати, Юрочка благополучно расположился в своей комнате дальше по коридору, и ждущий их каток неподалеку. Виктор без стеснения мог бы признаться, что всегда был жадным, но сейчас у него, наконец, было все, о чем он так долго мечтал. Больше желать было нечего, но того, что есть, он хотел навсегда.

Но человек должен желать. Жизнь без желаний, без цели и мечты, без надежд, способных принести подобное умиротворение – это не жизнь. Бывали времена, когда Виктору туманили взор пустые амбиции, он завоевывал медали и был в центре внимания, но ничего не чувствовал. Он больше не хотел так жить, и никому бы не пожелал.

– Мне кажется…

Юри тихо хмыкнул, показывая, что слушает и крепче прижал к себе руки Виктора, пока тот подбирал слова.

– Мне кажется, у Юры нет настоящего дома. Не уверен, что он сам это понимает, – это прозвучало странно. Виктор посетовал про себя на то, как быстро в окружении Якова, Милы, Юры и Гоши он отвык внятно формулировать мысли на английском. Вернувшись в Россию, он разленился. – Он везде живет, словно в гостинице. Его кошка и то устроена удобнее, чем он сам. У него ничего нет для себя. 

Юри нахмурился, усталый разум пытался распознать иностранные слова, перевести, понять смысл, потом составить ответное суждение и перевести его – такой привычный и простой процесс сейчас требовал специальных усилий. Но даже необходимость использовать несколько языков, иногда расставаться, соревноваться друг с другом – оно все стоило того, чтобы потом снова быть вместе. Виктору повезло, что Юри тоже так думал.

– У него есть мы, – в конце концов решил Юри, и это было так мило, так для него характерно, что Виктор от избытка чувств поцеловал его обнаженное плечо. – У него есть дедушка, мы, Отабек и вся ваша команда – все, кто его поддерживает. Как и меня поддерживала семья, даже когда мы подолгу не виделись.

– Но он не видит этого. Не понимает. Не знает даже, что ему это нужно.

Порой случались моменты, когда становилось видно, каким мог бы вырасти Юрий Плисецкий, если бы его не предоставили самому себе и ему не пришлось пробиваться наверх самому. Его несостоявшаяся жизнь проглядывала в искренних улыбках, когда удавалось застать его врасплох, в том, как он жадно впитывал похвалу, пока не вспоминал вдруг, что ему все «пофиг», в редкие мгновения искреннего детского любопытства. Но такое случалось слишком редко, а на льду пропадало совсем, будто несовместимое с соревнованиями. Но все же оставалась надежда, что окруженный заботой, научившись доверять себе и неравнодушным к нему людям он может стать замечательным человеком. 

– Он вообще ничего не замечает, кроме соревнований и баллов.

Юри тихо хмыкнул и его хриплый, сонный голос сбил Виктора с мысли, пробудил в нем эхо желания и напомнил о вещах, на которые его изможденный Эрос сейчас вряд ли был способен. Сейчас нет, но, возможно, утром…

– Витя… Ты отлично знаешь, как до кого-то достучаться. Но не увлекайся. Ты уже дал ему дом, теперь дай время. А пока поспи, золотце, – русский в устах Юри прозвучал неуклюже, зато стало ясно, что его прилежный возлюбленный не пожалел времени и за месяц разлуки ради него постарался кое-что выучить. У Виктора потеплело на сердце. – Мы подумаем о Юрио утром.

Дать время… Виктор нетерпелив, Юри придется научить его терпению. Теперь это их общее дело – они вместе приютили бездомного, дерзкого, пострадавшего ребенка, вместе миновали эту развилку на их общем пути. Пока Юри с ним, для них открыт весь мир и дорога в будущее.

– Я так по тебе скучал, – снова признался Виктор, не умея сказать это по-другому, не умея преодолеть убеждение, что не всегда он заслуживает того, чего страстно желает сердце. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы сохранить свое хрупкое счастье. Разлука вымотала и его, теперь он заново вспоминал, как это – быть вместе с Юри. Оттого что теперь тот вошел в его дом, в его жизнь, он почувствовал себя уязвимей, чем когда он сам почти год пробыл частью жизни Юри.

– Надеюсь, этот дом станет и твоим тоже.

Юри ответил не сразу и Виктор подумал, что он заснул. Но вот он повернулся, нашел его губы своими, скользнул пальцами по щеке, как часто делал на катке, привлекая Виктора к себе, закрыл глаза – ресницы темным веером легли на светлую кожу – и всем своим существом отдался поцелую, глубокому и неторопливому. Виктор прильнул к нему, не желая отпускать никогда, не в силах найти слова, чтобы выразить, как сильно Юри ему нужен. Но тот понял. 

– Уже стал, Витя. Ведь здесь ты.

Виктор знал – ему никогда не хватит слов, чтобы выразить, как сильно он любит Юри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор позволил себе некоторые вольности с породой и именем кошки Плисецкого.


	3. Крах

Вместе эти двое катались заметно лучше, что было просто смешно.

Прошел всего-навсего год с момента, когда Виктор вдруг рванул в Японию, к парню, который пьяным вешался на него во время банкета. Катается он уже двадцать лет – и катается достаточно хорошо, чтобы постоянно зарабатывать медали. Последние пять лет сплошь золотые, на всех значимых международных соревнованиях. Но сегодня, спустя час тренировки, стало кристально ясно – когда с Виктора глаз не сводит Кацудон, тот способен на большее.

Яков заставил всех своих подопечных показать, что уже наработано, и Витина программа с туманным названием «Грезы», наметки которой он набросал, пока тренировал Юри, вдруг обрела цельность и законченность. А ведь она была вполне неплоха и на чемпионате России –  Виктор буквально вырвал у Плисецкого золото, пока тот пытался заставить тело слушаться и прилично выполнить уже привычную программу. Сейчас же Виктор катался так самозабвенно, что отвести глаз не могли ни Мила с Гошей, ни задержавшиеся после тренировки любопытные юниоры. Даже Яков засмотрелся и забыл рявкнуть на всех остальных, чтобы перестали глазеть и пошевеливались, а на лице у него застыло дурацкое гордое выражение.

Кацудон же глядел на Виктора так, будто переживал религиозный экстаз.  

Было совершенно очевидно, о ком «грезил» Виктор. В конце проката выражение тоски и печали, когда он, якобы, проснулся, исчезло, едва он поднял голову и подмигнул Юри, подъехал к нему, наконец такому доступному и близкому.

Потом пришла очередь Юри. Виктор за руку вывел его в центр катка, шепча на ухо что-то, отчего тот залился смущенным румянцем. Виктор рассмеялся. Потом вернулся к Якову и с довольной улыбкой облокотился на бортик, в ожидании, что сейчас его начнут соблазнять. Юри встал в позу, послал Виктору воздушный поцелуй – тот притворился что его поймал – и весь каток наполнился музыкой, хотя динамики молчали.

То же самое произошло в Хасетсу. Юра готов был всех возненавидеть. Он так долго и упорно тренировался, даже превозмогая боль – но поразительные улучшения по сравнению с тщательно изученным видео выступления Юри на чемпионате Японии были несомненны. Пусть даже сейчас тот от усталости приземлился на обе ноги, это ничуть не умаляло исключительного мастерства, с каким он исполнял дорожки, безупречности его вращений или пронзительности чувств, когда он тянулся к Виктору.

Рядом с Юри Виктор оживал. Юри расцветал от одобрения Виктора.

Юре захотелось чем-нибудь в них кинуть. Жаль под рукой ничего не оказалось.

– О-о-о, кто-то завидует! – прикатила Мила и дразня потрепала кончик его хвоста. Не сводя пристального взгляда с Кацудона, мальчик сделал над собой усилие и проигнорировал подколку. – Яков надеялся, что присутствие их двоих тебя расшевелит. Ты катаешься гораздо лучше, когда есть соперники, а бедный Гоша тебе уже не конкурент.

– Заткнись, карга старая, – процедил Юра, слишком раздосадованный, чтобы придумать что-то поумнее. Мила была девчонка что надо. Он даже Виктора с Кацудоном не ненавидел. Просто в катании заключалась вся его жизнь, а эти два рассеянных придурка вот так запросто взяли и показали, что ему еще стараться и стараться. Глядя на них, он отчетливо видел в своем будущем бронзу. И то при условии, что удастся обойти Беку, Криса, мерзопакостного Джей-Джея, и если колено не подведет.

Этого недостаточно.  

– Я не был уверен, что приезд Кацуки – хорошая идея. Но вы хорошо друг на друга влияете. Он на тебя хорошо влияет, Витя, – признал Яков, словно гордый папаша.

Виктор просиял, будто благословение получил. Кацудон кинулся к нему в объятья, чтобы причинить миру очередную порцию слащавых нежностей, а у Юры лопнуло терпение. Он оттолкнулся от бортика и покатил на середину катка.

– Юра… – заговорил было Виктор, но осекся – стоя рядом с Яковом, он не отважился выдать очередной мудрый совет, лишь озабоченно поджал губы и единственным предупреждением стал его встревоженный тон.

– Удачи! – Кацудон будто договорил за Виктором. Он еще не знал точно, в чем дело, но в его голосе слышались подозрения.

Встав в позу, Юра обернулся посмотреть на них, уже будто сплавившихся в одно существо – Виктор прижался щекой к макушке Юри, небрежно положил руки ему на плечи, а тот облокотился на Виктора и взялся за его запястья. Блеск их колец дразнил, напоминая о медали, за которую теперь придется бороться изо всех сил, превозмогая себя.

Удача ему не нужна. Он выше этого.

Предложенный Виктором способ греть связки и сухожилия перед выходом на лед и охлаждать после в самом деле помогал. Но сегодня Яков сначала занялся Виктором и Юри, и пока они катались, Юрино колено успело остыть. Да еще занятия с Лилией с утра его растревожили. Ноги болели, мышцы напрягались, но Юра решительно отодвинул все на задворки сознания, сосредоточился на ослепляющей ярости, на гневе, позволил им заполнить себя целиком и подогреть решимость. Что бы там ни думали Яков с Милой, он не завидует, даже не ненавидит Виктора и Юри, как когда-то считал. Тогда он просто разозлился.

Сейчас ему пригодится этот запал. Поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Кацудон прежде времени завершал карьеру, поэтому хотел возвращения Виктора на лед. Это не зависть – это вызов. Виктор назвал бы это вдохновением.  Сейчас именно это нужно было Юре. Кацудон и Виктор оба были артистами. Юри выплескивал свои чувства перед публикой – обнажая душу, делаясь уязвимым. Юре порой становилось неловко на это смотреть, но каждый раз он не мог оторвать взгляд. Когда Юри был несобран, рисуемая его чувствами картина становилась неясной, абстрактной, но в ней неизменно присутствовала красота. Виктор же каждый раз превращался в нечто иное, в каждой новой программе и музыкальном отрывке преображался в нечто новое. Кацудон, как художник, окатывал всех вокруг красками своих эмоций. А Виктор перевоплощался, будто актер – переставая быть собой, от начала и до конца программы он дышал, двигался и думал, как персонаж, которого желал воплотить.

Юра так не умел – не мог перестать быть собой и притвориться кем-то другим. Также он не способен был обнажить душу и показать всем свои чувства, как Кацудон. Он надеялся просто победить в состязании, подавить их собственным упорством и гневом. Теперь он понял, что эти чувства, как и многое другое, в самом деле помогут ему доказать, чего он стоит. Сейчас гнев переполнял его и горячил кровь, упорство подталкивало вперед. Азарт твердил, что он может победить, что тело подчинится, несмотря ни на что.

Во время тренировок музыку не включали. Любое падение или ошибка могли сбить с ритма, да и Яков частенько их останавливал и заставлял что-нибудь повторить. Но музыка Юре была не нужна. Эту новую программу, придуманную Лилией к чемпионату мира и показанную только на чемпионате России, он еще только доводил до совершенства. Победить Виктора с программой на его хореографию – это не то. Хотя Юра запросто мог бы – ведь рекорд поставил! Но даже если бы такое случилось, это был бы триумф и Виктора тоже, а Юре хотелось победить на своих условиях, без его помощи, самостоятельно.  

Он так сроднился с выбранным отрывком из «Жар-птицы» Стравинского, что слышал аккорды даже во сне, а наяву уже мог неосознанно следовать потоку музыки, ее пикам и спадам. Лилия настояла, чтобы он посмотрел весь балет, на тренировках в студии иногда заставляла его исполнять партию Ивана – и теперь Юра без музыкального аккомпанемента мог гоняться за воображаемыми жар-птицами, или сам превратиться в феникса и взлететь.

Вот почему он сможет победить, превзойти Кацудона и его умение сплетать чувства и накидывать их цветастой шелковой шалью себе на плечи. Превзойти Виктора, которого до сих пор воспевает и превозносит даже лед под лезвиями его коньков.

Выдохнув, Юра вскинул руку, открыл глаза, погружаясь в искусство, ради овладения которым продал душу.

И начал свой танец.

 

 

 Журналистам нравилось придумывать Юре прозвища. Он одевался дерзко, грубил во время интервью – за это его называли «русским хулиганом». «Русской феей» окрестили потому что все время пребывания в юниорах это эфемерное существо буквально порхало по льду. Пересматривая недавно какую-то передачу Виктор услышал, как комментатор ошеломленно выдохнул: «что за невероятный, прекрасный монстр этот Юрий Плисецкий!» – и был прав. Сейчас именно это название подходило парнишке больше остальных.

Несколько лет Виктор наблюдал, как это создание карабкается вверх с упорством, какое сложно было заподозрить в таком хлипком тельце, и растет над собой. Сейчас Юра снова начал меняться, расти, превращаясь в нечто новое. Плечи раздались, намекая на будущую мощь, но мышцы пока не поспевали за ростом и мальчик выглядел слишком худощавым. Уже не уличный котенок, скорее дикий кот – яростно шипящий, злой и алчный. Вечно жаждущий. 

Юри неосознанно выпрямился в его объятьях, подался вперед, впервые за последние месяцы осознав, как изменился Юрий Плисецкий – в какого грозного соперника он начал превращаться, выкраивая себе место в истории, яростно полосуя коньками лед с каждым вращением, пируэтом и прыжком.

– Он вырос. Но… – Юри заметил то же, что и Виктор, и увиденное встревожило его не меньше.

С приближением кульминации танца Плисецкого росли и их опасения – в яростной гримасе на губах мальчика скрывалась боль, которая превратилась в агонию едва он выполнил комбинацию с четверным прыжком и приземлился, выбив рой ледяных крошек.  

В этой битве потенциала Юры с его амбициями пока побеждали амбиции, захватив его целиком – не на турнире, не ради соревнования. Этот прокат не обещал славы. Свое лучшее выступление Юрий Плисецкий демонстрировал на закрытом петербуржском катке, где не было ни восторженной публики, ни музыкального аккомпанемента, не было способных запечатлеть и обессмертить этот момент камер. Прямо сейчас, на глазах немногочисленных свидетелей, каждый из которых по-своему любил его, Юрий Плисецкий невыносимо изящно и блистательно губил свою жизнь.

– Яков, нужно его остановить, – вырвалось у Виктора.

Он даже не успел осознать, что тем самым чуть было не нарушил обещание, чуть не предал доверие. Захваченный выступлением, Яков не сразу обратил внимание на его слова. От Юры в самом деле было трудно отвести взгляд, так он был хорош, хотя еще вчера споткнулся на тройном ритбергере. Волосы светлой волной взмывали над плечами, по лицу бежали изломанные струйки пота и слез – с такой скоростью он двигался, вращался, прыгал.

– Почему он… – нахмурился Яков, только сейчас рассмотрев, что тот в самом деле плачет, и встревожился: – Юра! А ну поди сюда!

– Он не слышит, – покачал головой Юри.

В самом деле, при такой скорости вращения невозможно было ничего расслышать, шум в ушах заглушал все, и фигуристу оставалось полагаться только на собственное чувство времени, музыкальную память и владение программой. Виктору такие моменты всегда помогали сосредоточиться. Но сейчас он не на шутку испугался.

– Нужно увести его с катка, – Виктор выпустил Юри из объятий – тот и сам поторопился отодвинуться, услышав в его голосе страх – и кинулся к Юре. Юри поспешил следом, чтобы помочь чем сможет.

Виктор готов был поклясться, что уловил момент, когда мальчик понял, что все кончено – ощутил это в напряженном безмолвии катка. Юра присел, выполняя модифицированный «блинчик», прижал корпус к согнутому колену, пальцами одной руки касаясь льда рядом с лезвием конька, а другой держась за ногу. Волосы шелковым хлыстом вились за спиной, лицо повернуто вниз. Он приготовился выпрямиться и перейти в вертикальное вращение, но вдруг рухнул на лед, словно марионетка с перерезанными веревочками.

Виктор упал на колени и так подъехал к стиснувшему пронзенную болью ногу парнишке, но весь нынешний сезон, задел на Олимпиаду и мечты о золотой медали чемпионата мира для Юрия Плисецкого уже закончились.

И он сам уже это понял.

– Черт! – со слезами на глазах, Юра в бессильной ярости стукнул по льду кулаком.

Ему еще повезет, если он вообще сможет снова кататься.


	4. Шок

Тревога сопровождала Юри постоянно – на льду, вне его, в работе и в личной жизни. Уже пора было привыкнуть. Но вопреки их постоянному сосуществованию он так и не научился совладать с ней или перенаправлять, а сейчас не мог об этом даже думать. В горле першило, желудок крутили нервные спазмы, руки дрожали и перед глазами все плыло. Сердце судорожно билось и все мысли смешались. Нервы – его извечная проблема, с которой он так и не сумел справиться.

Однако, именно поэтому он понимал, что происходит с Виктором. Тот расхаживал туда-сюда по больничному коридору, бледный, встрепанный и потерянный. Видеть его таким было непривычно.

Увидев Виктора плачущим в Барселоне – мерцающие слезинки повисли на длинных ресницах, щеки раскраснелись, голос смягчился – Юри подумал, что даже расстроенный он прекрасен. Он тогда решил, что Виктор всегда-всегда потрясающ и великолепен.

Но после падения Юрио наступил хаос. Виктор вдруг замкнулся в себе, к тому же став мишенью знаменитого темперамента Якова Фельцмана – его эксцентрической особенности, вроде коронной присказки Челестино «чао-чао» или причудливых модных предпочтений Джозефа. Хотя Яков много лет присутствовал где-то на периферии внимания Юри, как человек, сопровождающий его обожаемого кумира под прицелами камер, Юри никогда не видел, чтобы он настолько выходил из себя. Он накинулся на Виктора с криком, а тот опустил взгляд и даже не пытался оправдаться, лишь тихо отвечал «да» или «нет». Резкие русские слова эхом разносились по комнате ожидания. Заслышав эту гневную отповедь, медсестры торопливо проходили мимо, а Мила с Георгием старались вжаться в кресла, дабы не привлекать внимание разъярённого тренера.

Накричавшись наконец, Яков решительно направился в смотровую к Юрио, а Виктор мыслями унесся куда-то еще дальше и казался совсем потерянным. Он опустил голову, засунул руки в карманы спортивной куртки и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда по выложенному плиткой полу. Он словно стал меньше, забился в невидимую раковину – и Юри это показалось ужасно неправильным. Виктору нужно было больше места. Он был создан для грандиозных жестов, выразительных движений. Одними лишь руками он мог рассказать о многом, и вообще – он не мог не привлекать внимания на льду и вне его. Он заполнял собой любое помещение. Он не должен был вот так загонять себя в скорлупу.

Мила с Георгием тихо беседовали по-русски. Симпатичное личико Милы нахмурилось, выразительные глаза Георгия погрустнели. Чтобы понять о чем они говорили, Юри не обязательно было знать русский, но было странно находиться рядом и в то же время чувствовать свою изолированность, пусть даже ненамеренную. Он улавливал едва ли одно слово из десяти. Они волновались о том, что эта травма может означать для Юрио. Юри их не винил.  

Он и сам волновался. Кто-то сказал бы, что он всегда волнуется. К тому же переживать за пострадавшего друга или из-за расстроенного бойфренда – нормально. Но пока что помочь можно было только одному из них. Странно, насколько сложившаяся ситуация напоминала случившееся в Детройте – несчастный случай, пострадавший товарищ по катку, рядом ждет человек, способный поколебать его душевный покой. Но на этот раз уже самому Юри хотелось стать ему ближе.

Если предложить Виктору поддержку, оттолкнет ли тот его, как Юри оттолкнул ту настойчивую девушку? Когда он рассказал Виктору эту историю на пляже в Хасетсу, тот понял, и позволил Юри регулировать ритм их отношений.  

Юри нервно вытер вспотевшие ладони и встал. Виктор столько для него сделал, столько раз поддерживал его одним лишь своим присутствием рядом. Пусть даже его неумелые попытки помочь Юри справиться с обуревающей его паникой не всегда приводили к желаемому результату. Наверное тогда, на подземной парковке во время Кубка Китая Виктор чувствовал себя таким же растерянным. Может ли Юри дать Виктору то, чем тот не перестает делиться с ним? Надо попробовать, решил Юри. Встал у Виктора на пути и дождался, когда тот поднимет на него взгляд:

– Витя?

Едва их взгляды встретились, стало ясно что Виктор совершенно разбит, просто не показывает этого так, как Юри. Голубые глаза покраснели и выглядели усталыми. Губы скривились в горько-насмешливой гримасе – Юри отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы никогда ее больше не видеть – но Виктор, не колеблясь, притянул его в объятья.

– Прости, Юри. Не так я представлял твой первый день здесь.   

– Вряд ли кто-то ожидал, что с Юрио случится такое.

Но утешение оказалось слабым. Виктор усмехнулся еще горше и поник, съежился, прижавшись лбом к плечу Юри. Не обращая внимания на остальных, тот погладил его по спине, успокаивая, напоминая, что он не один.

– Ох, Юри. Иногда я забываю, что ты нас не понимаешь, – вздохнул Виктор и отодвинулся, но Юри поймал его за запястье и потянул к креслам. Сел, ради иллюзии приватности оставив пустое место между ними и Милой с Георгием, и прислонился к плечу Виктора. Так хорошо. Так Виктор сможет все объяснить и не чувствовать необходимость отдалиться.

– Правильно, лучше тебе все узнать от меня. Яков сердится, потому что думает, что я виноват в случившемся.

– Но такое могло случиться с любым…

– Он в чем-то прав. Я знал, что у Юры проблемы с коленом и помог ему это скрыть. Пообещал, что обойдется без последствий. Яков уже много лет заботится о благополучии Юры, а я его подвел. Такой вот из меня тренер, – в его голосе прозвучало презрение к самому себе.

Юри потянулся погладить Виктора по щеке, разгладить горестный излом губ, но остановился, увидев его смятенный взгляд. Не успел он подобрать слова, чтобы разубедить Виктора, послышалась гневная тирада на русском – яростная, словно шипение взбешенного кота – и все обернулись на голос.

– Я же сказал, что сам справлюсь, нечего меня хватать! И возить меня тоже не надо!

При первых звуках резкого, рассерженного голоса Виктор выскользнул из рук Юри, вскочил. В комнату на кресле-каталке въехал Юрио, встретил устремленные на него встревоженные взгляды и нахмурился. Следом появились раздосадованная медсестра с планшетом и сердитый Яков с костылями в руках.

Распущенные волосы Юрио успели растрепаться, словно он то и дело их ерошил, лицо было бледным, а глаза покрасневшими. Спортивная куртка застегнута под горло, будто доспехи, но несмотря на кресло и бандаж вокруг распухшего колена выглядел он таким же упрямым, каким Юри привык его видеть. Оценив обстановку и настроение товарищей, мальчик нахмурился сильнее.

– Чего вы тут расселись? Не будьте идиотами, сегодня ничего серьезного никто делать не собирается, кроме снимков. Ну и осмотрят, чтобы понять, что случилось. Но мы и так знаем, что. Я не подпущу к себе здешних мясников со скальпелями. Мне даже каталка не нужна, просто тут такие дурацкие правила, – он устремил мрачный взгляд на Якова, протянул руку и потребовал: – Давай костыли.

– Юрочка, будь благоразумным…

– Нечего со мной сюсюкать, Яков! – сурово прищурился мальчик и резко опустил рычаг тормоза. – Я уйду отсюда сам, с костылями или без! – подождав, надеясь переупрямить Якова, он в конце концов решительно ткнул пальцем в сторону Юри и Милы: – Кацудон и ты, карга, подите сюда, вы как раз подходящего роста.

Юри даже не зная русского по скандальному выражению лица медсестры понял, насколько неприличное ругательство выдал Яков, поняв, что урезонить Плисецкого не получится. Юри вздохнул с облегчением. Конечно, он обязательно помог бы, но ни за что не хотел вклиниваться между Яковом и раздраженным подростком. Схватившись за костыли, Юрио поднялся – осторожно, но гордый своей маленькой победой не меньше чем местом на пьедестале.

– Так-то лучше. А теперь все вон отсюда. Вы меня раздражаете своим печальным видом. Как будто на похоронах, честное слово. Вы двое, останьтесь. Виктор, подгони машину. Кацудон, откроешь мне дверь. Хочу убраться отсюда поскорее. Увезите меня к себе.

Виктор улыбнулся – фальшиво, слезливо и грустно – кивнул, вытащил ключи и пошел за машиной. Сейчас он готов был выполнить любую просьбу Юры невзирая на реакцию Якова. Пока тренер буравил его удаляющуюся спину суровым взглядом, Мила поцеловала Юрио в щеку, Георгий заботливо сжал его плечо, а мальчик в ответ проводил их порцией привычных грубостей, будто хотел доказать, что еще очень даже способен. Получилось столь же убедительно, как его самые первые, неуклюжие попытки исполнения «Агапе».  

– Тренер Яков… – Юри не хотелось вмешиваться, но нужно было узнать подробности, учитывая, что теперь мальчик жил с ними.

Яков повернулся к нему, снова сосредоточенный, уже зная, что он хотел спросить, ожидая этого вопроса:

– У него травма колена опорной ноги. Он перетрудил его еще раньше, а сейчас порвал переднюю крестообразную и боковую связки, и мениск. Ради шанса снова выйти на лед он уже решился на хирургическую реконструкцию, потому что слишком упрямый и не желает признавать, что его карьера может закончиться вот так, – Юри поджал губы и кивнул. Не было никаких гарантий, что после операции нога будет двигаться так же свободно, как раньше, или что колено выдержит типичные для фигуристов постоянные нагрузки. – Я воспользуюсь своими связями и найду ему лучшего хирурга и физиотерапевта, а пока он может пользоваться костылями и очень потихоньку начать физиотерапию. До операции ему лучше пожить у нас с Лилией. Если, конечно, вы с Витей не настаиваете на идиотском желании оставить его у себя…

Юри нахмурился, не настроенный уступать, особенно сейчас, когда Виктор был не в том состоянии, чтобы самому обо всем позаботиться. Ради Виктора он не боялся быть храбрым и мог высказаться:

– Для Виктора Юрио как младший брат. Он желает ему успеха и счастья. Сейчас Виктор сделает что угодно, лишь бы это обеспечить.

– В этом-то и проблема, – покачал головой Яков. – Тоже мне, идиот-выпендрежник. Ладно. Если колено распухнет, нужно сделать холодный компресс и поднять ногу вверх. Обезболивающее он принимать отказался, но если нужно – пусть пьет. Физиотерапевта с инструкциями я пришлю. Понятия не имею, можно ли назвать тебя более здравомыслящим, чем эти два балбеса, но постарайся удержать их от глупостей. Чтоб завтра и духу их двоих на моем катке не было. Юре надо отдохнуть и постараться не усугубить травму, а если я Виктора сейчас на льду увижу, могу сказать что-то, о чем мы оба потом пожалеем.

– Кацудон! Хватит шушукаться обо мне за моей спиной! Иди подержи дверь – хочу поскорее убраться из этого треклятого места!

Мила с Георгием уже успели удалиться. Юри отчего-то смутился, поняв, что Юрио заметил их с Яковом разговор.

– Уже иду, прости! – он торопливо открыл заднюю дверцу подогнанной Виктором машины и помог мальчику сесть. Тот вытянулся на сиденье, прислонился головой к окну. Костыли положили на пол.

Настроение по пути домой было напряженным. Виктор погрузился в собственные мысли. Сзади молча терпел боль Юрио. Серьезность ситуации давила на всех, а оттого что пострадал именно Юрио все казалось гораздо трагичнее. Случись то же с Юри, он бы спокойно завершил карьеру, зная, что приложил все возможные усилия, достиг желанной цели – стать для Виктора равным соперником, и остаток жизни они проведут вместе. Если бы пострадал Виктор, то он ушел бы неоспоримым чемпионом, застолбив себе место в истории, оставив богатое наследие и готовый посвятить себя тренерству.

Но Юрио был совсем юным, перед ним простиралось блестящее будущее, не меньше десяти лет катания на мировом уровне. Печальная правда состояла в том, что несмотря на его невероятный дебют во взрослой лиге, несмотря на явный талант и амбициозные стремления, если из-за травмы он не сможет вернуться к соревнованиям, в конце концов его забудет пресса, поклонники и весь мир за пределами сообщества фигуристов. И жизнь его будет наполнена несбывшимися надеждами и мечтами, погибшими после первой же большой победы.

За окнами автомобиля Петербург казался темным и мрачным, но жизнь кипела все равно. Ранний закат не мог удержать людей по домам. Машина остановилась на одном из многочисленных городских мостов, пережидая светофор. Поглощенный тревожными мыслями, Юри уставился на темную воду канала. И тут вдруг заговорил Юрио, хрипло и негромко:

– Плющенко перенес несколько операций на коленях и выиграл медали на четырех Олимпиадах. Ламбьель похерил обе ноги и бедро, и все равно вернулся на лед. Я моложе, чем они были тогда, и я лучше, – в устах любого другого это прозвучало бы нагло, но Юри слышал в голосе мальчика отчаянье, тщательно скрываемую за резким тоном мольбу. Он начал понимать, каким Юрио видит Виктор, под напускной бравадой начал различать испуганного ребенка. – Я не сдамся. А если сдадитесь вы, то надеру вам задницы, с костылями или без.

Виктор поправил зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы видеть его и серьезно, решительно ответил:

– Яков ни за что не бросит тебя, Юра. Но даже если не он, обещаю, я сам буду тебя тренировать до тех пор, пока ты не взойдешь на пьедестал снова – столько раз, сколько захочешь.

Случалось, Виктор нарушал обещания, особенно легкомысленно данные и потом забытые. Но сейчас был не тот случай. Это обещание каждому обещало избавление – Юре от страха, Юри от тревоги, а Виктору от чувства вины.

– Я хочу не меньше шести побед подряд, – пробормотал Юра. Прикрыл глаза рукой, пряча слезы, и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть их озабоченных взглядов. – Только так все наконец перестанут восхвалять тебя.

– А я ведь тоже должен Виктору пять золотых медалей… – напомнил Юри свое обещание, данное после выигрыша серебра на Гран-при, когда они с Виктором упали друг другу в объятья прямо на полу в уголке слез и поцелуев.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя похоже – будто они вдвоем неуклюже пытаются притереться друг к другу и понять, каким станет их совместное будущее в мире, где им придется быть соперниками на льду, а вне его возвращаться друг к другу, ласково дразнясь и надеясь, что все сложится благополучно.

– Еще чего, свинтус! Я вернусь еще до семнадцатилетия… – ухмыльнулся сквозь слезы Юрио. Он не видел, как Виктор потянулся к Юри, стиснул его ладонь дрожащей рукой. Тот крепко сжал ее в ответ, стараясь прикосновением передать то, чего не мог сказать словами. – Но ты уж постарайся и надери Виктору задницу в этом сезоне, чтобы он еще чего-нибудь не навыигрывал.

– Договорились, Юрио.

– Мои Юрии против меня сговорились, – сокрушенно пожаловался Виктор с показной беззаботностью. Он поднес ладонь Юри к губам, поцеловал запястье возле бьющейся пульсом жилки и отпустил, снова взявшись за руль. Машины впереди двинулись вперед. – Но я не намерен так просто вам уступать. Мне еще два рекорда надо побить.

– Разбежался, старичье.

 

 

 

Очень вежливый, разумный, весьма расплывчатый и в целом замечательный пост, идеально вписавшийся в 140-буквенный размер, завершающийся картинкой фигурного конька и российского флага, красовался под месячной давности фото Плисецкого в тренировочном костюме. Эти посты появились вверху каждого из Юриных аккаунтов – такие невинные, на первый взгляд, такие идеальные… Для тех, кто не знал Юрия Плисецкого. Те кто знали, сразу поняли, что он такой ерунды никогда бы не сказал – о чем имел представление каждый, кто хоть когда-то записывался в его друзья в любой соцсети.

Телефон полетел прочь и врезался в стену со смачным стуком, сопровождаемым потоком ругательств. Макка вскинула голову и встревоженно дернула ушами. Вылизывающая рядом лапы Мора даже ухом не повела, привыкнув к вспышкам хозяйского темперамента.

– Юрио! Все в порядке? Я думал, ты спишь!

Как чертик из табакерки, из хозяйской спальни выглянул всполошенный шумом Кацудон – в домашних трениках, влажные волосы встрепаны, очки скособочены. Следом появился Виктор – тоже мокрый, с накинутым на плечи полотенцем. Подошел к валяющемуся на полу телефону, поднял его, по дороге потрепав взволнованную Макку по голове. Юри присел на журнальный столик рядом с Юриной больной ногой. Мальчик снова порадовался, что ему не приходится делить с этими двумя ванную. Они точно не порознь душ принимали – им бы горячей воды не хватило – но об этом лучше не думать.

– Что за дурацкий вопрос? – проворчал он, раздраженный их отвратительно влюбленно-домашним видом, схватил пухлую диванную подушечку и прижал к лицу, страстно желая избавиться от издевательски подкидываемых воображением мыслей о том, чем Виктор с Кацудоном только что занимались. Фу.

– Ничего не дурацкий, а вполне вежливый, – упрекнул усталый Виктор, упреждая возможные грубости и бросил телефон Юре на живот. Тот раздраженно фыркнул – по сравнению с коленом, было вовсе не больно. Их точно прервали на самом интересном месте. – На удивление вразумительный пост. Пиарщик постарался?

Юра не знал, огорчаться или радоваться тому, что Виктор видит разницу между его собственными постами и теми, которые агенты пишут за него и лучше.

– Меня как будто забанили во всех соцсетях. Они думают, что сам я все испорчу, поэтому не дают мне и слова сказать. Даже заявили, что с моими спонсорами сами свяжутся и вообще. Только все это фигня, потому что как только спонсорская помощь иссякнет, я не смогу больше платить им за их вечную доставучесть. 

– Все будет в порядке, Юр, – Виктор снова заговорил сочувствующим тоном, который бесил мальчика безмерно, так что он демонстративно проигнорировал услышанное. Чувак, чье лицо красовалось по всему городу на рекламных щитах про парфюм, часы и прочую хренотень, лучше бы придержал свою снисходительность. – Страховка покроет медицинские расходы. Все остальное тоже образуется.  

– Ты не потеряешь спонсорскую помощь, – пообещал Юри, ободряюще похлопав Юру по ноге.

Тот даже подушку от лица убрал, чтобы взглядом донести до него всю глубину своего презрения.

– Правда. С точки зрения закона частное спонсорство рассматривается как дар, а не деловое обязательство. Те, кто уже выделил тебе деньги, не могут забрать их назад, а хороший агент мог бы найти тебе спонсора-филантропа, которого можно попросить увеличить размер выплат для твоего скорейшего восстановления. С договорным спонсорством все немного сложнее, но смотря что у тебя за контракты. На тебя не распространяются большинство оговорок о расторжении, которые упомянуты в наших с Виктором контрактах, потому что ты несовершеннолетний. Кстати, поэтому некоторые твои контракты вообще невозможно расторгнуть до твоего восемнадцатилетия. Если ты не нарушишь договор каким-либо другим способом, то мо-жешь…   – заметив изумленно-ошеломленные взгляды Виктора и Юры, Кацудон смутился, запнулся и в конце концов замолчал, не понимая, в чем дело.

Юра смотрел на соперника-товарища так, будто у него вторая голова вдруг выросла. Виктор казался потрясенным его познаниями.

– Я что-то не то с-сказал?..

– Ты всегда был придурком, но ботаном когда успел стать?

Юри порозовел, смутился еще больше, потупился и поправил, наконец, очки.

– В моем университете была хорошая программа по деловому администрированию. Я думал, что когда завершу карьеру, стану помогать родным с гостиницей. Но мне нужно было выбрать предпринимательский модуль для разработки проекта. Фигурное катание показалось неплохим направлением, знакомым…

– Красивый и умный к тому же… Сильно странно, что я нахожу это невероятно привлекательным? – Виктор как завороженный уставился на Юри, будто разглядел в нем нечто новое, отчего еще сильнее захотел утащить его в спальню и закончить начатое.

– Да заткнись уже! – Юра из принципа стукнул его подушкой по голове, потому что дотянуться и пнуть пока не мог. – Скоро слюнями начнешь исходить, стоит ему вздохнуть.

Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть очередное сексуально-ориентированное озарение Никифорова, как после пресловутого танце-баттла на банкете. Осторожно придерживая больную ногу двумя руками, он снял ее со стола, подался вперед и пристально уставился на Юри, возвращаясь к главной теме.

– Ты можешь помочь мне со всем этим, Кацудон? Я не… – по правде говоря, он не знал, что делать.

Не признаваться же, что он катается, учится (неохотно), прилежно посещает спортзал и поддерживает форму, но тренирует его Яков, Лилия ставит хореографию, а сам Юра понятия не имеет, что еще происходит за сценой, позволяя ему продолжать делать то, что он умеет. Разве что он согласился носить одежду определенных фирм и не носить другую, подписывал целую кучу благодарственных писем и всякой юридической хрени. Деньги поступали прямо на его счет и оттуда же сразу оплачивалась работа Якова и Лилии, его агента и пиарщика, членство в федерации, благодаря которому ему выделялось время на катке и на пользование оборудованием, страховка, учебные онлайн-курсы, счета за телефон и интернет, дедулина квартплата, его же квитанции и медицинское обслуживание. К травме он оказался совершенно не готов и теперь казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног. И ведь это его дебютный сезон во взрослой лиге!

– Я научу тебя русскому, или буду готовить ужины, пока не встану на ноги, или твоего бойфренда научу, чтобы он не был таким лузером…

– Какой ты, Юрка, вредный! – возмутился Виктор и по-русски добавил: – Ты же обещал, что не расскажешь! – И снова переключился на английский: – Ой, Юри, так значит, когда мы выйдем на пенсию, то сможем…

Не сводя глаз с Юри, мальчик еще раз стукнул его подушкой и тоже по-русски пригрозил:

– Никифоров, клянусь, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я вам до конца жизни весь секс обломаю! – и снова взмолился по-английски, обращаясь к Юри: – Я все равно тут застрял, пока не поправлюсь, так что могу…

– …мы сможем открыть школу фигурного катания, и ты будешь там всем управлять… – мечтательно вещал Никифоров.

Покраснев, Юри замахал руками, прерывая их обоих, не успевая реагировать на псевдо-насилие над бойфрендом, внезапную смену языков, радужные планы на далекое будущее и отчаянную просьбу о будущем ближайшем – на все сливающиеся и переплетающиеся нити разговора.

– Погодите, погодите пожалуйста! Виктор, у нас еще будет время подумать, чем заняться, когда мы завершим карьеру. Юрио, если хочешь, я могу взглянуть на твои контракты и счета, но я не такой уж большой специалист…

Юра затруднился бы сказать, кто удивился сильнее, когда он рванулся вперед обнять Кацуки – Виктор или он сам. Он сам, кажется, но объятья оказались недолгими – резко подавшись вперед, он стукнулся больным коленом о столик и тут же отпрянул, плюясь ругательствами на двух языках. Колено казалось распухшим, словно перезрелый арбуз, какие дедуля, бывало, продавал со своего лотка в Москве. Однажды Юра случайно уронил один и он разлетелся фонтаном ярко-красной мякоти, семечек и кожуры. Сейчас ощущения были похожие – будто только бандаж уберег его колено от такой же печальной судьбы.

Слезы выступили на глазах, боль пульсировала в колене в такт биению сердца. Как все это глупо! Юра ненавидел эти ощущения, ненавидел себя такого заторможенного и неуклюжего, ненавидел ожидающую впереди неизвестность и то, что с ним все обращаются, как с ребенком; то, что теперь он не был властен над своим будущим, и то что его видели таким беспомощным. И особенно – что одна дурацкая травма могла означать конец всей его карьеры.

Виктор вскочил со скоростью, достойной чемпиона, осторожно приподнял его ноги и положил их на диван, чтобы мальчик смог вытянуться, а брошенную в него чуть раньше подушку положил ему под больное колено.

– Тише, тише Юра. Все будет хорошо, – и застыл рядом в нерешительности. – Юри?..

Кацудон вдруг оказался рядом – на коленях между диваном и журнальным столиком. Нахмурился, словно перед соревнованиями и выдал:

– Принеси стакан воды, его лекарство и лед. Нужно чтобы отек спал.

Виктор решительно кивнул и стремительно кинулся выполнять распоряжение. Бесконечные его ноги буквально пожирали пространство. Юри осторожно убрал челку Юре от глаз, успев отдернуть руку до того, как тот отмахнулся. Вот только не хватало, чтобы эти двое над ним квохтали!

– Отвалите, придурки, все со мной в порядке. Я просто забыл про ногу.

Все такой же обеспокоенный Кацудон отодвинулся и присел на пятки.

– Прости, не хотел так над тобой нависать. Я знаю, ты не хочешь, но… нужно принять лекарство, Юрио. По тебе не скажешь, что ты хорошо спал, а из-за боли ты станешь напрягаться еще больше и сделаешь себе хуже.

– Я же сказал, что в порядке.

Вернулся Виктор – с упаковкой льда, стаканом воды и пузырьком таблеток, который Юра чуть раньше небрежно кинул на тумбочку – и присел на столик.

– Пока еще ты не в порядке, Юр. Пожалуйста, позволь тебе помочь. 

– Ага, тоже мне, помощничек, – буркнул Юра.

Подтянув штанину выше колена он потихоньку расстегнул бандаж, просто чтобы оценить ущерб. Осторожно прижал большие пальцы по бокам припухлости, провел ими к середине – и от боли резко втянул воздух. Как любой спортсмен, он хорошо знал свое тело, но сейчас распухшее колено ощущалось чужим и напрочь разбитым. Мальчик сердито мазнул запястьем по глазам и опустил голову, прячась за челкой. Снова застегнул бандаж и только тут обратил внимание на воцарившееся напряженное молчание. Виктор положил пакет со льдом ему на колено, поставил на стол пузырек с таблетками и воду и ушел.

– Витя, пожалуйста… – в голосе Кацудона звучала та же боль, какая пульсировала в Юрином колене. Удивленный, он посмотрел на японца, проследил за его взглядом на удаляющегося Никифорова. 

– Я свожу Макку погулять, – Виктор надел спортивную куртку прямо на голое тело, сверху накинул пальто, взял поводок.

Словно по волшебству, собака оказалась рядом. Села, подметая длинным хвостом пол, вывалив язык и терпеливо ожидая, пока дорогой хозяин прицепит поводок к ошейнику и можно будет отправляться на прогулку. За последние пять минут Виктор будто постарел на двадцать лет. Плечи поникли, брови нахмурились, губы печально скривились.

– Телефон я взял. Пришли сообщение, если понадобится… если что-нибудь понадобится.

Он вышел за дверь и из Кацудона будто испарились силы и воля, как гелий из воздушного шарика, оставив его поникшим и безжизненным. Комнату затопило гнетущее молчание, затягивая их словно в трясину и усугубляя без того неприятные Юрины досаду и недоумение. 

– Что стряслось? – что-что, а нарушить неловкое молчание он умел.

Юри отвел, наконец, взгляд от двери и покачал головой, поднимаясь:

– Я… не могу сказать, прости. Давай попозже посмотрим твои контракты? Пока что выпей лекарство, пожалуйста, – он переступил через костыли и направился в кухню, откуда вскоре донеслись звуки открывающегося холодильника, выдвигаемых ящиков, лязг новых сковородок, щелчок газовой плиты и, наконец, ритмичный стук ножа по разделочной доске.

Юра не ожидал, что размолвка идеальной пары, причину которой он так и не понял, так его потрясет. Только что все было нормально – насколько это возможно для этих двоих. Виктор смотрел на Юри, как на чудо. Юри краснел и бросал на Виктора нежные взгляды. Оба они квохтали над ним, как пара наседок. Теперь Юри пытается уйти с головой в готовку и забыться, а Виктор вообще сбежал.

Вдобавок к колену разболелась голова. Как вести себя в этой ситуации мальчик представления не имел. Чертыхнувшись, он кинул в рот таблетку и смыл ее горечь глотком воды. Поймал Мору, затащил к себе на диван и снова вытянулся. Прикрыл глаза согнутой рукой, другую запустил в густую кошачью шерсть и принялся ждать, когда подействует болеутоляющее и холод компресса немного притупит агонию в колене. Хотя бы с чем-то можно справиться так, как положено.  

Провалившийся между диванными подушками телефон просигналил о сообщении. Юра выудил его и прищурился.

Закусив губу, Юра нахмурился, задумавшись, что ответить. Технически, Отабек был его соперником и совсем даже непростым. Любому другому он бы сразу заявил, что скоро надерет всем задницу. Но Бека еще и его друг. Может быть не единственный, как Юра думал раньше, но только Бека намеренно решил приложить усилия и продолжать дружить, а не разбежаться по велению обстоятельств. Юра пока еще не очень хорошо представлял, что именно подразумевает дружба, но Отабек точно заслуживал правды. 

 С ним совсем не все было в порядке.

И еще одному человеку нужно было ответить, чье сообщение и пропущенные звонки в истории вызовов не давали мальчику спать похлеще боли в колене.

Яков звонил дедушке – Юра сам слышал, когда тот вышел в коридор. Они говорили приглушенными голосами, будто он находился при смерти – стыд-то какой. Дед такой нервотрепки точно не заслужил.

Включив беззвучный режим, он кинул телефон на столик, не дожидаясь ответных сообщений и застонал, прижавшись лбом к теплому кошачьему боку, вдруг ощутив груз всего, что на него навалилось. До операции он не рискнет никуда выходить, так что времени, чтобы во всем разобраться, полно.

Так он и задремал – на диване в гостиной, под хлопоты Кацудона на кухне и негромкое мурчание свернувшейся на груди Моры. На минутку вынырнул из дремы при звуке закрывающейся двери и успел увидеть в потоке света из коридора силуэт выходящего из комнаты Виктора. Смутно сообразил, что он уже в своей постели, заботливо укрыт леопардовым одеялом и с плюшевым тигром в руках. Мора потянулась рядом, помяла одеяло и свернулась клубочком у него за спиной.

Уткнувшись носом в шелковистую синтетическую шерсть Юра снова уснул.

 

 


	5. Вина

 

 

Юри перекрутил первый четверной сальхов, упал, но сразу поднялся, не позволяя себе озаботиться помаркой. Виктор сжал бортик так, что побелели костяшки пальцев и только когда Юри перешел к шагам и вращениям, выдохнул. 

Может, он становился староват для фигурного катания, но пока еще был слишком молод для инфаркта. Он любит Юри всем сердцем, но с точки зрения статистики, если станет так психовать каждый раз, когда тот запорет прыжок, то никаких нервов не хватит. Ритбергер получился отличный, и он же в комбинации – как компенсация предыдущей ошибки, чтобы восполнить потерянные баллы. Юри в кораблике проскользил мимо, оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы Виктор сумел разглядеть его нахмуренные брови, напряженную позу – стало быть, прокручивает в голове все совершенные ошибки. Изящная дуга бауэра подчеркнула силу, ненавязчиво скрытую в его подтянутом, худощавом теле. Аксель он приземлил хорошо.  

Виктор понимал, что выглядит смешно, зацикливаясь на чем не следовало бы, но не мог ничего с собой поделать.

После дорожки шагов Юри взлетел в четверном флипе – Виктор снова напрягся – но не удержал концентрацию, задумался о недочетах и, приземляясь, коснулся рукой льда – коньки повело в сторону. При звуке удара ладони о лед Виктора замутило, что-то неприятно сжалось внутри. Можно было не притворяться, что он не знает причину.  

И комбинированное вращение в конце…

– Виктор? – Юри ласково отвел челку ему от глаз, наклонился над разделяющим их бортиком, взглянул на него озабоченно.

Виктор убрал от лица ладони и ради любимого попытался улыбнуться. Получилось неубедительно. Юри вспотел, запыхался и раскраснелся, но даже растрепанный, уставший и встревоженный он был прекрасен.

– Хорошо! Ты молодец!

Юри нахмурился, покачал головой:

– Виктор, я знаю, что в конце ты уже не смотрел, но точно видел перекрут и касание. Исполнение было совсем не блестящим, позы так себе…

– Кажется, кто-то слишком много времени провел, слушая Якова, – поддел его Виктор. Поднес ладонь Юри к губам и поцеловал кольцо на безымянном пальце. – Ты неплохо справился, хоть и слишком много думал. Мы оба знаем, что ты способен на большее и выступишь лучше, когда придет время. 

– Может, еще разок? – предложил Юри и Виктор, даже зная о его выносливости, что он смог бы, даже уставший выдержал бы еще один прокат от начала до конца, хотя сам Виктор уже давно свалился бы без сил, возразил.

– Не сегодня, – он взглянул на экран телефона проверить который час, снял чехлы с коньков и вышел на лед, решив, что достаточно изображал жалкую пародию на тренера. – У нас осталось всего полчаса. Потом придут Мила с Гошей и Яков… – к тому моменту ему уже хотелось бы уйти.

После Юриной травмы он стал бронировать время на катке для них с Юри так, чтобы оно не пересекалось с расписанием Якова. Сегодня они ушли из дома еще раньше обычного – к Юре должен был зайти Яков, сообщить примерные сроки операции и привести физиотерапевта.  

Юри ждал, пока он договорит. Наверное, хотел и сам что-то сказать, но Виктор не был уверен, как объяснить свою нерешительность.

– Я хочу к чемпионату Европы изменить часть своей произвольной программы. Для российского она сгодилась, но мне хочется ее улучшить. Если хочешь, остынь пока и сходи прими душ. Мне… нужно побыть на льду, – признался он, давая понять, что не будет против, если Юри останется, посмотрит и поделится впечатлениями.

Такое скорее можно было услышать от Юри – ему лучше думалось в тишине и в одиночестве, когда лед расстилался под ногами. Так было в Хасетсу и наверняка будет всегда. Виктор старался присматривать за ним в такие моменты, чтобы тот не перетрудился, но держался поодаль, чтобы не мешать и не наседать на него, дабы не сделать хуже. Для Юри было важно иметь возможность побыть наедине с самим собой, собраться с мыслями.

Сейчас тишина и одиночество были нужны Виктору.

Юри легко коснулся его подбородка, приподнял лицо вверх и вгляделся в глаза. Удовлетворенный увиденным, он поцеловал Виктора в щеку, словно благословляя:

– Я подожду в раздевалке, пока ты закончишь.

Виктор в очередной раз изумился – чем он заслужил преданность такого чудесного человека? И снова ощутил, как ему благодарен.

У них не все шло гладко. Виктор понимал, что в последнее время он отдалился от Юри, тем самым создав ему лишнее беспокойство сразу после того, как тот переехал на другой конец света, лишь чтобы быть с ним. Даже будь все хорошо, сложно совмещать тренерство и самому участвовать в соревнованиях – это в любом случае отразилось бы на взаимоотношениях. Взяв на себя две по-отдельности сложные задачи Виктор практически гарантировал затруднения. Но он всегда любил невыполнимые проекты и всего неделю назад был готов доказать, что для него нет ничего невыполнимого. Возможно, в нем взыграло эго, когда он решил, что сможет соревноваться, поддерживать выстроенную за много лет иллюзию совершенства, позаботиться о Юре и помочь ему справиться с его проблемой, и быть Юри достойным женихом.

Сейчас все шло не так.

Сейчас он был уверен лишь в том, что сможет соревноваться. Одно-единственное умение, которое никогда его не подводило – способность кататься. Побыть наедине с собой на льду было нужно не ради программы, а чтобы прояснить для себя ситуацию. Может даже смириться.

Этот каток был его единственным домом, связь с которым он ощущал сильнее всего, до встречи с Юри. Товарищи по катку были его единственной семьей. Когда Яков взял под крыло нахального, многообещающего юного Виктора – он его практически усыновил. Он выпестовал его потенциал, взрастил его как спортсмена, но также научил Виктора быть мужчиной. Научил бриться, водить автомобиль, даже устроил просветительский разговор про секс и это был их самый неловкий разговор.

Гоша был Виктору как брат. Очень разные и извечные соперники на катке, они все равно заботились друг о друге. Когда Гоша узнал, что Виктор проводит дни рождения в одиночестве, готовясь к чемпионату России, его семья стала приглашать его праздновать к ним. В каком-то смысле Виктор даже завидовал тому, что у Гоши есть семья, его бурным и страстным, хоть и кратковременным, отношениям. Гоша же завидовал его таланту.

Мила была ему вроде младшей сестренки, с которой можно меняться лаком для ногтей, косметическими хитростями и сплетничать о красивых женщинах и мужчинах. Она хранила его секреты, смешила его, иногда плакала у него на плече. Никто не умел подводить глаза так ровно, как Мила, и ненавязчиво оказаться рядом, всегда готовая улыбнуться или поддразнить.

И, конечно, Юра…

Виктор прекратил выписывать по льду ленивые росчерки и восстановил в памяти элементы программы. Начал с задней подсечки и набрал скорость, вспоминая. В начале все было нормально, проблемы начались где-то перед каскадом – он сделал четверной сальхов, тройной тулуп. Приземляясь, широко развел руки – будто дерзко требовал от публики аплодисментов, чтобы те не смели отвести от него глаз. Ветром сдуло волосы от лица. Прыжки нравились публике, им с Юрой они удавались – этот талант помог им выделиться из толпы прочих юниоров. Со стороны комбинация казалась легкой и воздушной, но сейчас Виктор велел себе прочувствовать, как в прыжках сочетаются скорость и сила, как весь вес тела балансирует на ребре лезвия, с абсурдной силой вонзающегося в лед, как отдаются в ноге удары от двух приземлений подряд.

Дорожка шагов – немыслимо сложная и выматывающая даже для Виктора, в которой ясно прослеживались влияние Юри и стиль Лилии. Шаги Юри удавались несравненно, такими умениями не могли похвастать ни Виктор, ни Юрочка, так мастерски старающийся этим элементом овладеть. Виктор вспомнил вечно хмурого угловатого подростка с растрепанными блондинистыми вихрами, которого Яков неустанно учил следить за коленями и локтями. Вспомнил угрюмого юного чемпиона, не так давно напрочь проигнорировавшего те же указания и Якова вместе с ними в коридорах спорткомплекса в Сочи.

Их с Юрой выбрали за техническое мастерство. Уже потом Виктор влюбился в хореографию и дорожки, и с энтузиазмом ими занялся. Юре помогла Лилия – вбила в него эти умения бесконечными тренировками после его проигрыша в Хасетсу, но по-настоящему он овладел ими лишь недавно.

Повороты, выпады, вращения – танцуя, Виктор сосредоточился на движениях, ощущая каждое дуновение ветерка, каждый изгиб на грани возможного. Прыжок в волчок через либелу. Прыжок-бойтано – наверняка подсмотренный у самого Виктора – с толчком как у акселя, потом отвести толчковую ногу назад, перейти в волчок, поставить ногу и позволить телу довращаться. Здесь ли все пошло не так?.. Или после сальхова? Или после тулупа? Но боль не унялась бы во время шагов, даже подгоняемый упрямой гордостью, мальчик не смог бы продолжать… Или смог?..

Поднявшись из волчка и довращавшись, Виктор остановился, нахмурился. Выехал в центр и начал с начала. Четверной сальхов. Тройной тулуп. Дорожка. Волчок, переходящий в «блинчик». Подняться в «винт». Нет, снова. Сальхов. Тулуп. Шаги. Волчок через либелу – он оттолкнулся недостаточно сильно и высоты не хватило, так не пойдет. Снова. Четверной. Тройной. Шаги. Волчок. Вращение. Винт.

Он обещал Юре проследить, чтобы тот не причинил себе вреда. А потом стоял и смотрел, как именно это происходит.

Четверной, тройной, шаги…

– Есть более надежные способы покалечиться.

Застигнутый врасплох и запыхавшийся, Виктор, уже разогнавшись для прыжка, остановился, с размаху выбив ворох ледяных брызг. У выхода с катка, скрестив руки на груди, стоял и наблюдал за ним недовольный Яков. Он появился слишком рано и был настроен решительно. Фигуристы нередко приходили пораньше, чтобы урвать больше времени на льду, но Яков обычно был пунктуален. Значит, пришел специально, чтобы застать Виктора. 

– Ты давно… Я зарезервировал каток на это время. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пытаюсь отловить пропавшего ученика. Ты пропускаешь тренировки. Я твоего парня лишь насчет одного дня предупреждал, и у него проблем со слухом нет. Что до остального – да, я тут достаточно давно, – он открыл дверцу, выжидающе взглянул на Виктора. Тот помедлил. Тогда Яков добавил: – Я пожилой человек. Мне уже лет тридцать не приходилось гоняться за учениками по катку. Не вынуждай меня начинать снова. 

Хоть картинка нарисовалась забавная, но поступить так и правда было бы нехорошо. Особенно учитывая, что Яков-то ни в чем не виноват. Вздохнув, Виктор подъехал к выходу с катка, с особым тщанием надел чехлы – лишь бы не смотреть на тренера.

– Я помню, что ты сказал в больнице и знаю, что скажешь сейчас. Ты прав, я мог бы не допустить случившегося, но поступил как дурак и Юра теперь расплачивается за мою самонадеянность.

– Верно, – согласился прямолинейный Яков. Он сунул Виктору чуть ли не в лицо стакан исходящего ароматным паром кофе – этого тот не ожидал – положил руку на плечо и направил к скамейке. – Но я собирался сказать другое. Ты знал бы, если бы дослушал. Присядь.

Виктор послушно сел и неловко нахмурился, когда Яков сел рядом. Оба поглядели на пустой каток. Виктор вдохнул кофейный аромат. Сердце все еще устало частило в груди. Кажется, предстоял разговор о чувствах. Виктор достаточно пробыл под присмотром Якова и знал, что в этом вопросе тот еще более неуклюж, чем он сам.

– Я тренирую фигуристов почти сорок пять лет. Видел все – сломанные запястья, треснувшие лодыжки, был даже кретин, который забыл, что лезвия острые и попытался акробатику устроить посреди произвольной… – Виктор нехотя усмехнулся, обхватив стаканчик замерзшими ладонями. – Еще было сотрясение мозга и теперь – аж два порванных колена. Это не считая растяжений, мелких трещин, вывихов, мелких травм и придурков, воображающих, что им удалось от меня что-то скрыть, вроде хронических болей или подхваченной в олимпийской деревне венерической дряни.

Вот тут Виктор удивился. Эту историю он не знал, да и не хотел знать, наверное.

– Я знаю, что все вы что-то от меня скрываете. Но все равно я несу ответственность за каждую вашу травму, потому что вы все мои ученики и находитесь под поим присмотром.

– Думаю, венерическое точно не на твоей совести, – попытался пошутить Виктор. –  Олимпийский комитет не скупится на презервативы, а ты очень строго назначаешь время отбоя, хотя никто все равно не слушается.

Якова его попытка юмора не впечатлила, но Виктор не хотел его дослушивать. Знал, что перебивать грубо, но в раздевалке его ждал Юри, а дома – Юра, раз Яков уже здесь. Сейчас он просто не был готов к этому разговору.

– Я понимаю, – он встал. – Ответственность за случившееся лежит на мне. Я вмешался сам, хотя должен был сразу рассказать все тебе.

– Ты меня не слушаешь! – раздраженно рыкнул Яков, тяжело поднялся и ткнул его пальцем в грудь: – Мы тренируем учеников не просто ради победы, а потому что нам небезразлична их судьба, небезразлична даже больше собственного спокойствия! Особенно если они очень стараются при каждом удобном случае себе навредить. Иногда это и нам самим идет во вред, потому что порой можно увязнуть в заботе слишком глубоко…

 – Я же сказал, что понял, Яков! Обещаю, что больше не стану никому из фигуристов ломать жизнь, – безапелляционно отрезал Виктор.

Остатки его самоконтроля испарились. Он стоял перед Яковом бесстрастный, высокомерный, хладнокровно лицезрея его гнев. Яков не впервые видел подобное проявление обычно добродушной натуры Виктора и наверняка увидит снова, если тот всерьез был настроен продолжать кататься. Тренерам и священникам приходится смотреть людям в глаза и после того, как те покажут свои темные стороны.  

В наступившей тишине был слышен гул кондиционеров, шорох охладительных труб, мягкое шипение осушителей – хруст костей старого катка.

 Яков покачал головой, взгляд его смягчился.

– Ох Витя. Ты уже готов сделать это снова. Ты пробыл тренером достаточно, чтобы понять, что чемпион ломается сначала вот здесь, – пальцем, которым тыкал Виктора в грудь, он коснулся его лба.

Затем потрепал его по щеке, повернулся и направился в кабинет дожидаться остальных – сосредоточенный, плечи расправлены, лысина блестит. Но через несколько шагов остановился и повелительно бросил, не оборачиваясь:

– Не тащи свою вину на лед. Я не стану смотреть, как ты из-за нее убьёшься. А ты не найдешь на катке ответов, какие ищешь. Тебе нужно подготовиться к чемпионату Европы. Жду тебя завтра на тренировку. И Юри своего захвати. Если меня не слушаешь, может, услышишь его.

 

Мила Бабичева была для Юри загадкой.

Виктором он всегда восхищался, конечно же. Хотя даже сейчас Юри казалось, что у Виктора постоянно обнаруживаются какие-то новые стороны, он бы соврал, сказав, что не знал о нем почти ничего до знакомства. Потому что он знал просто обескураживающее количество фактов. Например, сколько лет было Виктору, когда у него появился пудель. Или что он делал ремонт в своей квартире не позже трех лет назад – когда у него брали интервью дома, обстановка была другой. Улыбающийся Виктор отвечал тогда на вопросы, показывая съемочной группе свою квартиру. Юри потом залез на сайт, чтобы посмотреть перевод. Юри расстроился, когда Виктор обрезал волосы, но вместе с Юко они праздновали его победу на Олимпиаде и тогда же согласились, что новая стрижка подчеркивает зрелость его программ. Юри был его преданным фанатом и, как и положено преданному фанату, одержимо коллекционировал все что мог. Виктор был для него не загадкой, а недостижимым идолом.

Насчет Георгия он был не настолько осведомлен, конечно. Но Георгий и не казался таким далеким. Если Виктор для всех был идолом, то Георгий с его бурной личной жизнью частенько становился предметом обсуждения в кругах фигуристов. Пхичит всегда располагал свежими сведениями о ком угодно, да и с самим Георгием Юри порой перекидывался парой слов на соревнованиях – они были примерно одного возраста в окружении более юных спортсменов.

Но Мила…

Она красно-серой вспышкой пронеслась через каток, подхватила Юри под руку, увлекла за собой:

– Прокатись со мной.

– Ладно?.. – растерялся Юри, не имея понятия, как еще на нее реагировать.

Его опыт общения с женщинами ограничивался мамой, сестрой, Минако и Юко. Поэтому внезапное вторжение жизнерадостной рыжеволосой девушки в его личное пространство Юри напрягло. К тому же Виктор заперся с Яковом в кабинете и яростно с ним спорил об изменениях в своей произвольной программе. 

Мила лукаво ему улыбнулась – голубые глаза проницательно сверкнули – развернулась спиной вперед и уперлась рукой ему в плечо, чтобы инерция его движения двигала и ее.

– Не бойся, я не кусаюсь. Я видела твое кольцо, знаю, что ты во мне не заинтересован, и не рискну сердить Витю только потому что ты симпатичный. Но мои товарищи по команде совершенно не умеют выражать свои чувства и так уж вышло, что ты живешь с двумя самыми безнадежными из них. И сейчас они оба совершенно выбиты из колеи. Ты ведь заметил?

– Я бы не сказал, что Виктор такой уж неумелый…

– Нет-нет, я никого не хочу обидеть, – помотала головой Мила. – Я люблю их обоих, и Гошу тоже. Нам повезло, что наша команда такая сплоченная, прямо как семья. Все знают, каким бывает Гоша, когда влюблен. И все мы были здесь, когда упал Юра. Ты сам знаешь, что у него проблемы и мы очень за него волнуемся. Но ты наверняка заметил, что и с Виктором совсем не все в порядке.

Юри нахмурился, взял ее за другое плечо, наклонился и взял правее, чтобы не помешать стайке хихикающих новичков, под присмотром тренера разучивающих шаги у бортика.

– Я заметил.

– Хорошо! Спасибо! Мне нужны уравновешенные люди рядом, – на радостях Мила стиснула его плечи.

Юри чуть поменял позу, оттолкнулся несколько раз, добавляя им скорости и задумался – как сказать ей, что как раз его сложно называть уравновешенным? Наверное, никак. Ну ничего, она сама со временем поймет. Наверняка на спортивном канале до сих пор показывают подборку его самых позорных моментов при каждом его выходе на лед. А может она просто не распознала его истинную натуру за натренированными Виктором усовершенствованиями.

То, что она знала о Юри не больше, чем он о ней, странным образом ободряло.

– Юра совсем молоденький, он пока еще не научился справляться с чувствами, – авторитетно заявила Мила, умудренная тремя годами их с Юрио разницы в возрасте. – Но вот Виктор… – она нахмурилась, пытаясь подобрать слова. В тишине отчетливо слышался звук взрезающих лед лезвий и детская болтовня. – Мне кажется, много лет ему было очень грустно. Он хорошо это скрывал, порой забывал, катаясь, но совсем позабыть не мог. Он был так счастлив, отправляясь тренировать тебя. Но случившееся с Юрой его потрясло. Он винит себя. 

– Яков винит его, – отозвался Юри резче, чем следовало бы, но учитывая обстоятельства его можно было понять. Он знал, как тяжело Виктор переживает из-за Юрио, и убежденность Якова, что он действительно виноват, все усугубляла.

– Нет, конечно он его не винит, – Мила снова помотала головой. – Это Виктор так сказал?

Юри снова взял ее за плечи, направляя. Они стремительно проехали поворот и вышли на следующий круг. Он не все уловил из разговоров в больнице, но тон голоса понял вполне. И он знал Виктора. Что бы ни сказал Яков, Виктор не заблуждался по поводу его слов. Он искренне верил, что его обвинили – и смирился.

– Яков боится и за Витю, и за Юрочку. Просто русские мужчины очень любят все драматизировать.

– Ми-и-ла, – раздался знакомый голос. – Мы же договорились, – певуче прозвучал укор.

Мила хитро улыбнулась, наклонилась ближе и заговорщически шепнула Юри на ухо:

– А еще они ужасные собственники. Иногда это даже забавно. Развлекайся. И будьте счастливы, – она демонстративно чмокнула Юри в щеку и с неожиданной силой развернула его лицом к подъехавшему Виктору.

Юри чувствовал, как краснеет. Кто знает, до чего его доведет эта ненормальная семейка русских фигуристов!

– Очаровывай своих хоккеистов, наглая девчонка!

– Но твой бойфренд такой симпатичный, Витя! Получше за ним присматривай! – озорно улыбнулась Мила, сложила руки за спиной, как примерная девочка, и по широкой дуге, так же спиной вперед, покатила к только что появившимся у выхода на каток Якову и Георгию.

– Жених, а не бойфренд.

У Юри от неожиданности екнуло сердце. Он впервые услышал, как Виктор назвал его женихом. Сам он не отваживался даже про себя произносить это слово, до сих пор со смущением вспоминая свое скомканное предложение. Даже сейчас он затруднялся определить, шутил ли Виктор или говорил серьезно. Наверное все же шутил. Лучше пока об этом не думать. По меньшей мере, кольца – это их талисман на счастье, пусть все так думают.

Но ему было приятно слышать, как Виктор говорит «жених» с его особенным акцентом.

Виктор меж тем привлек его к себе до неприличия близко, одну руку положил на талию, другую на спину и кончиками пальцев дразняще коснулся полоски кожи, где футболка задралась.

– Если ты хотел попробовать парное катание, нужно было сказать мне, любимый, – вожделенно мурлыкнул он Юри на ухо. – У меня столько идей…

И правда собственник. Юри от смущения готов был сквозь землю провалиться.

– Виктор, вокруг дети.

– Обещаю никого не переехать, – шутливо заявил Виктор.

Он словно снова стал собой. Это воодушевляло. Лишь бы их не выгнали с катка за неприличное поведение. Шаловливые заигрывания Милы сделали свое дело – заставили Виктора забыть об обуревающей его вине. Помогла и близость Юри, возможность просто побыть на льду вместе.  Юри очень хотелось, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался.

– Ты говорил, что придумываешь нам новую показательную программу, на случай, если мы оба выиграем медали на чемпионате мира?..

– Не если, а когда мы оба выиграем, – Виктор чуть отстранился, взялся за Юри удобнее и с любопытством наклонил голову – челка упала ему на глаза. – Если хочешь, поработаем сегодня над этим. Новая программа сложнее прежней. Я смотрел парное катание и танцы на чемпионате России, чтобы почерпнуть идеи, и поговорил с Аней… Хочу снова попробовать поддержку. Думаю, мы справимся и с выбросом. Я могу сделать перерыв и отложить пока пересмотр моей произвольной программы, – в его глазах снова появился знакомый блеск, которого уже давно не было.

Погладив его по щеке Юри почувствовал под пальцами щетину. Под глазами Виктора залегли темные круги. Кажется, он не чувствовал радости от их сумасшедшей жизни дольше, чем думал Юри. Ему очень хотелось помочь Виктору снова ощутить эту радость, ощутить любовь, хотя бы ненадолго. С другого конца катка за ними наблюдал Яков, сложив руки на груди. Возле него, у бортика, разминались Мила с Георгием – и наверняка обсуждали их. Но вмешиваться, похоже, не собирались.

– С удовольствием, если только мой тренер позволит.

– Думаю, с ним можно договориться, – улыбнулся Виктор. Не залихватски, как обычно, но искренне. Юри поздравил себя с маленькой победой. А когда Виктор, не обращая внимания на окружающих, украл поцелуй – на мгновение забыл, как дышать. 

 


	6. Переговоры

– И последний раз, держим! Три, два, один. Все, расслабляем. Отлично!

Физиотерапевты все сплошь садисты, которым еще и платят. Но даже среди них Яков нашел самого веселого и добродушного – лишний раз подтвердив, что и сам он тоже садист. Терпеть боль ради свершений Юра привык: сам себя не раз изматывал, подстегиваемый неустанной жаждой совершенства, никогда не давал себе пощады и только так продвинулся туда, где находится сейчас. В спортшколе расписание было плотным, а логика простой: кто выдержит – станет спортсменом, кто не выдержит – уйдет. Потом, под началом Якова, он тоже старался, как проклятый, улучшая базовую подготовку, яростно продирался к юниорскому пьедесталу. В Хасетсу стойко терпел, когда храмовые монахи пытались бамбуковыми веерами выбить из него нетерпение. А потом целый проклятущий год прожил под одной крышей с Лилией Барановской – она бы сказала какую-нибудь херню типа: «искусство требует жертв, а красота создается ценой страданий», но по правде говоря Юра и так хорошо знал, что любые достижения приходят через страдания.

– После операции тебе придется усерднее работать над восстановлением гибкости и силы. Ты ведь сможешь, ради меня?

Прежде никто и никогда не говорил с ним как с шестилеткой, плачущим из-за ободранной коленки. Но прежде он не встречал Пеппи – до ужаса надоедливую и раздражающе радостную иностранку с забавным акцентом – британским или австралийским – и с хвостом, завязанным мохнатой резинкой. Какого хера она задает дурацкие вопросы? Разумеется, он готов работать и готов терпеть!

Катание – все, что у него есть. После операции у него будет примерно один шанс из трех снова выйти на лед. Один шанс из десяти, что гибкость и сила ноги восстановятся, и он сможет соревноваться на прежнем уровне. Но это при условии, что операция пройдет идеально, тело не отторгнет транспланты, не начнется воспаление и не случится множество прочих возможных гадостей. Юра прочел все материалы, что ему дали врачи, столько раз, что уже мог по памяти нарисовать строение коленных связок, указав места, где он похерил свои, где его мышцы перенапрягаются, чтобы компенсировать недостающую поддержку, указать, где и что может пойти не так, ну и наилучший исход.

Поэтому на глупый вопрос хватит ли у него мотивации трудиться ради восстановления после операции он ответил лишь многозначительным мрачным взглядом. На сегодня они закончили. Его ногу достаточно сгибали, тыкали, двигали и гнули. Он так натрудил колено, что буквально чувствовал, как оно распухает прямо в бандаже. На ночь придется принять болеутоляющее. 

– Постарайся сам поделать простые упражнения вечером. Если получится сейчас хоть немного восстановиться, после операции будет легче. Помочь тебе подняться?

– Не надо. Увидимся в следующий раз.

Вставать не хотелось. Наоборот – валяться на полу было даже классно.

Они занимались уже неделю и наконец-то Пеппи усвоила, что красноречия от него ждать не стоит. Так и лежа на полу в студии Юра услышал, как Кацудон на кухне оторвался от готовки, проводил Пеппи к выходу и вежливо попрощался. Минуты не прошло, как над ним навис Виктор с холодным компрессом, наклонился ближе – челка качнулась над глазами – и прокомментировал:

– Выглядишь паршиво.

– Иди на хер, Никифоров.

Но он в самом деле выглядел паршиво. Бледный, встрепанный, волосы выбились из хвоста и прилипли ко лбу, от боли покрывшемуся холодной испариной. Спать не получалось – через два дня была назначена операция. Так что выглядел Юра хорошо пожеванным. Только вот кто бы говорил. Виктор и сам смотрелся не ахти. Обычно весь свежий, цветущий и наглаженный, будто в любой момент готовый пообщаться с невзначай нагрянувшей прессой (бывало и такое), и способный даже поход в магазин превратить в фотосессию – сейчас он был небрит, помят и под глазами у него залегли темные круги, будто он не спал две недели.

Вот придурок горемычный. У Юры хоть причина имелась.

Виктор даже не стал спрашивать помочь ли ему подняться. Просто положил ему на коленку пакет со льдом (вот за это спасибо – не придется вставать), улегся рядом на пол – рука под головой, ноги скрестил – и уставился в потолок, словно хотел понять, что интересного Юра там разглядел. Через минуту скрипнула дверь и возле Виктора на коленях пристроился Юри – как будто вот так раскладываться на полу было для обитателей дома делом совершенно привычным.

– Она ушла.

Юра лениво показал ему поднятый большой палец и снова уронил руку на пол.

– Вам двоим собираться не пора?

Не услышав ответа, он посмотрел на влюбленных неразлучников и застал их очередной безмолвный разговор взглядами. Мысли читать он не умел, а их секреты и попытки общаться многозначительными переглядываниями раздражали страшно. Тем более что упрямо поджатые губы Виктора и грустные морщинки вокруг глаз Юри наводили на подозрения о молчаливой размолвке.

– Что такое? У меня с ногой проблемы, а не с памятью. Вам пора собираться на чемпионат Европы. Странно, что вы еще не в самолете.

– Я подумываю сняться.

Юра сел, подтолкнув себя руками.

– Какого черта? – нахмурился он на лежащего Виктора. Пакет со льдом с влажным хлюпаньем съехал на пол.

Тот повернулся к нему, задумчивый и хмурый. Юри удивленным не казался, но было непохоже, что он согласен с этим заявлением.  Черт, Юра чувствовал – что-то с этими двоими неладно, но такого не ожидал. Виктор мог быть идиотом, но до таких глупостей не доходило.

– Юра, скоро твоя операция…

– И ты думаешь, врачам не похер, есть рядом или нет великий Виктор Никифоров? Не глупи – меня здесь не будет почти все время, пока вы будете ездить.

– …и нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом после…

– Мне выступать аж на чемпионате Четырех Континентов, Виктор. Если кому и оставаться, то мне, – попытался урезонить его Юри, прислонившись к зеркалу.

– Ты не говоришь по-русски, Юри. Вдруг что-то случится и…

Ну точно, ссорятся. Спорят об этом уж точно не в первый раз. Вот почему последние дни Виктор ходил как в воду опущенный, а Юри совсем притих. Юра своими глазами видел, как эти два идиота начали сохнуть друг о друге с момента встречи. Видел, как они так же по-идиотски тошнотворно влюбились по уши. А теперь они собираются все профукать. Из-за какой-то ерунды. Из-за него.

– А ну заткнулись оба! – резко прикрикнул он, ошеломив спорщиков.

Схватившись за станок, он с трудом поднялся и кое-как встал, чтобы не нагружать больную ногу. Ему не хотелось снова переживать из-за чужого разрыва и тем более он не собирался сидеть и смотреть, как эти двое разрушат свои отношения из-за его ошибки.

– Виктор, какого хрена ты вообще возвращался, если теперь собираешься уйти еще до мирового чемпионата?! И ты тоже хорош, Кацудон! Виктор месяцами с тобой ездил по турнирам, чтобы просто подержать тебя за ручку! Тебе тоже оставаться незачем! У меня все схвачено. Я не сопливый малец, за которым нужен глаз да глаз! Лилия заберет меня после операции, ясно? Так что собирайте манатки и валите соревноваться, оба!

Удаляться с негодованием гораздо легче, когда не приходится сначала хватать костыли, когда можешь ходить нормально и когда те, на кого только что наорал, передвигаются медленнее тебя. Виктор опередил его, нагнал у самой двери – встревоженно распахнул глаза, положил руку на плечо, останавливая, а второй взмахнул неловко, словно не знал, что делать.

– Юрио, – сзади подоспел встревоженный Юри.

В тиски его взяли, значит. Ну хоть спорить перестали. Зато теперь он оказался в центре их внимания – что Юре совершенно было не нужно. Он перенес вес на здоровую ногу и ткнул Виктора в лодыжку резиновым наконечником костыля.

– Уйди с дороги! И вообще, вытащите головы из задницы и не вмешивайте меня в свои ссоры…

Виктор вдруг прижал его к себе вместе с костылями. Юри прильнул к ним сзади и Юра оказался стиснут в неожиданных двойных объятиях.

– Юрочка, не плачь пожалуйста. Я не знаю, что делать, когда плачут. Мы не ссоримся, мы просто…

– Не плачу я вовсе, отвалите уже! – вопреки его словам, по щекам катились крупные слезы и мокрыми пятнами расползались по рубашке Никифорова.

Наконец, ему удалось высвободить руки и отпихнуть Виктора. Юри потянулся его поддержать, чтобы не упал, но от него он отмахнулся тоже. Идиоты. Он сколько угодно может простоять на одной ноге – у него лучший бильман из всех фигуристов, так что пусть перестанут его тягать туда-сюда, пока не уронили.

– Не надо мне врать, я не дурак! Я знаю, что-то не так. Знаю, какие вы, когда у вас все тип-топ, и лучше уж терпеть ваши мерзкие обнимашки-поцелуи, чем видеть, как вы кукситесь и собачитесь!

В самом деле, хоть Юра и жаловался без конца на их чрезмерную любвеобильность, она в каком-то смысле успокаивала. Обнадеживала. Хотя романтическую любовь он всегда считал глупой привязанностью, которую люди сами себе придумывают, бросаются в нее с головой, а потом сами же страдают, когда все заканчивается крахом.

Любовь – это когда Гоша сохнет по какой-то девке, которая явно не чувствует к нему и половины того, что чувствует он, после разрыва одержимо отслеживает ее активность в соцсетях, всю тренировку плачется Юре о своем разбитом сердце, потом влюбляется снова и история повторяется. Любовь – это когда Яков и Лилия, вынужденные снова жить вместе, холодно язвят друг другу во время его тренировок, кружат вокруг него, как планеты вокруг солнца, продолжая свои многолетние препирательства. Любовь – это отец, который женился на матери только потому что она залетела, а через шесть лет вроде нормальной жизни они начинают орать друг на друга, что ребенок и их брак были большой ошибкой, что из-за ребенка рухнула ее карьера фигуристки.

Романтическая любовь – это полная фигня.

И вот теперь эти два идиота с их неповторимым романом, о каких пишут дешевую попсу и нудные арии, и который заронил в душу ложную надежду, что любовь может быть чем-то большим, чем сентиментальное дерьмо – между ними зреет разлад с того самого момента, когда Юра облажался. Виктор пропадает на прогулках и чуть ли не на руках притаскивает домой уставшую собаку. Юри тоскливо смотрит ему вслед, когда он уходит, а затем начинает готовить, как одержимый. Множество вопиющих о неблагополучии мелочей вдруг сложились в единую картину, которую Юра возненавидел всем сердцем.

Он не станет для них камнем преткновения из-за того, что облажался. Не будет этого.

Юра ринулся прочь, мимо ошеломленного Виктора – и они его пропустили. Закрывая дверь в свою комнату, он мельком заметил, как Юри притянул Виктора к себе и обнял.

У себя Юра бесцеремонно стянул Мору с подоконника – та недовольно мявкнула и впилась когтями ему в руку – и плюхнулся на кровать. Едва они улеглись, кошка подобрела, ткнулась лбом ему в щеку и лизнула жестким, как наждачка, языком. В конце концов она так и уснула, свернувшись клубком у его шеи, продолжая успокаивающе поскребывать лапами плечо. Юра тем временем пытался унять упрямые слезы – потому что сколько можно позориться?

Он старательно выполнял рекомендованную физиотерапевтом растяжку – вытягивал носочки поднятых ног – держал перед собой телефон и строчил сердитое послание Беке, когда раздался осторожный стук в дверь. Только один человек в доме так стучал.

– Чего тебе, Кацудон?

Юри бесшумно вошел, закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился к стене. Посмотрел на него настороженно, словно боялся, что Юра снова расплачется – но он хоть не впадал в панику от перспективы лицезреть чужие слезы, как Виктор только что. Юри выбивали из колеи крики, а не слезы.

– Виктор позвонил Якову. Тот давно забронировал нам билеты и не стал снимать бронь даже когда Виктор заговорил о том, чтобы сняться с чемпионата. Мы уезжаем завтра утром. Он пропустит предварительную пресс-конференцию, но как раз успеет на тренировку.

Юра хмыкнул, стараясь не показывать, насколько был расстроен. Медленно вытянул поднятую ногу, придержал ее, впившись в бедро пальцами.

– Хорошо хоть у Якова есть голова на плечах. Без него Виктору кранты.

Юри не стал ни соглашаться, ни спорить, но посмотрел так, будто старался подобрать подходящие слова.

– Спасибо, что велел ему поехать. Мне кажется, ему нужно было услышать это от тебя. Он чувствует… – Юри поджал губы и словно не захотел договаривать, заговорил о другом: – Мы не ссоримся. Не так, как ты думаешь, по крайней мере. Просто мы оба хотим, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. Хотим быть рядом с тобой. Для нас это важно, особенно для Виктора. Вот почему он хотел остаться.

Юра осторожно опустил ногу, повернулся к замершему возле двери Юри и скептически прищурился, выискивая малейшие признаки фальши. Он знал, что дело не только в этом. Знал, что чего-то недопонимает, не видит. Все еще расстроенный и обуреваемый сомнениями, он все равно хотел хотя бы попробовать помочь, пока все не полетело к чертям.

– Ясно, проехали. Но если вы разбежитесь, именно мне придется терпеть его жалкое общество. Так что не смейте все похерить. Он без тебя совсем пришибленный.

Так оно и есть. Что бы ни происходило между ними сейчас, Юра уже видел, как сильно Виктор боится потерять Юри. Он понятия не имел, почему засранец вдруг начал сторониться своего драгоценного бойфренда, едва заполучив его в свое распоряжение, но точно знал – если Виктор преуспеет и прогонит Юри, то и сам этого не переживет. Это не Гоша с его подружками, тут все гораздо серьезнее и последствия будут неизмеримо хуже. В случае их разрыва Юра потеряет кого-то, или обоих сразу, и останется один.

– Буду иметь в виду, – согласился Юри добродушно, но Юра не знал – оттого ли, что он пытался как-то поспособствовать сохранению их отношений, раз уж Виктор вдруг решил побыть идиотом, или ему польстило, что без него Виктору совсем плохо. – Если у тебя есть настроение покушать – ужин готов. Я подумал, что тебе захочется рамена.  Получилось не совсем тонкоцу, но похоже. Еще я приготовил несколько блюд, которые долго хранятся, чтобы ты мог поесть их в больнице и после, пока нас не будет.

Юра понимал, что его пытаются выманить – чтобы он вышел и помирился с Виктором, который упорно пытался испортить себе личную жизнь и карьеру. Но в Хасетсу он пристрастился к японской кухне, а Юри готовил не хуже своей матери. Приманка была привлекательна до безобразия. Но ему и самому хотелось убедиться, что он ничего не испортил в отношениях с хозяевами дома.

– Ладно. Но только ради рамена.

– Конечно. Ради рамена, – в уголках рта Юри притаилась улыбка.

– Заткнись и подай костыли, Кацудон.

 

  

После полуторачасового ожидания посадки на рейс Аэрофлота Виктор проспал всю дорогу до пересадки в Праге, где полусонный добрел до терминала и снова задремал, прижавшись к Юри, в самолете до Братиславы. Юри так был рад, что он, наконец, отдыхает, что даже не сильно возражал, оказавшись зажат между ним – не таким уж худеньким – и стенкой. Когда стюардесса подошла предложить обед, он прижал палец к губам и осторожно покачал головой. Сон был Виктору нужнее, чем еда. К тому же, учитывая его замысловатые вкусы, он все равно не воспринял бы благосклонно простой туристический паек.

Как оказалось, дать ему отдохнуть было правильным решением. Едва они вышли с терминала, их окружила радостная толпа. Поднявшаяся шумиха ошеломляла. Проспав восемь часов, Виктор достаточно оклемался и теперь останавливался для селфи с поклонниками, давал автографы и таскал Юри с собой, демонстративно взяв его за руку и переплетя пальцы – словно хотел показать фигурнокатательным фанатам, что их отношения в полном порядке. Усаживаясь следом за Юри в такси, он помахал поклонникам на прощанье и кольцо на его пальце сверкнуло в солнечных лучах.

Юри понятия не имел, как у Виктора получается вести себя так непринужденно, но годовой перерыв в соревнованиях никоим образом не повлиял на эту его способность. Во время открытой тренировки Юри смотрел, как он делит каток с Мишелем, Крисом, Георгием и прочими европейскими фигуристами, которых сам Юри знал лишь в лицо и по репутации. Оказавшись на льду, с той же привычной беззаботностью Виктор принялся тренировать прыжки.  

Юри странно себя чувствовал, наблюдая за ними со стороны. С Виктором было так же?

– Он выглядит хорошо, – проворчал вдруг оказавшийся рядом Яков.

Сложив руки на груди, он наблюдал за обоими своими фигуристами, но было ясно, кого имел в виду. Виктор скользнул мимо Криса, ответил ему что-то по-французски, взлетел в четверном флипе, шутливо поклонился на камеру, приземлившись – и уехал.

– Я рад, что он не забросил тренировки, пока занимался с тобой, и не потерял формы.

– Он хороший тренер, – тихо согласился Юри. Улыбнулся Виктору – тот проехал в опасной близости от бортика лишь чтобы коснуться его ладони, а потом повернулся спиной и ускорился, готовясь к следующему прыжку, все время не сводя глаз с Юри и тоже едва заметно улыбаясь.

– Тренер он никудышный. Фигурист великолепный. Хороший человек. Наверное, бойфренд неплохой. Но тренер никудышный, – Юри нахмурился, готовый встать на защиту Виктора, но Яков неохотно признал: – Хотя до пьедестала он тебя довел. Спасибо тебе, что привел его сюда.

– Это скорее заслуга Юрио.

Плисецкий до сих пор был темой болезненной. Вот и сейчас от напоминания, что его самому молодому ученику вместо выступления на турнире предстоит операция, Яков нахмурился, морщины на его лице обозначились резче, и молча уставился на Виктора с Георгием. До прибытия в Петербург и до разговора с Милой Юри бы не знал, как расценить его молчание – но теперь начал понимать. Хотя это и не бросалось в глаза, не только Виктор с Юрио воспринимали команду как единственную свою семью. Яков им обоим был как отец, а для него они были сыновьями. Из-за травмы Юрио отношения их стали натянутыми, но все трое были слишком горды и независимы, чтобы все обсудить вместе, хотя стоило бы.

Яков и теперь не пожелал воспользоваться случаем и высказаться о случившемся. Вместо этого он отчитал Георгия за то, что тот приземлился на обе ноги, а потом резко заявил Юри:  

– Лилия будет держать нас в курсе. Витю легко отвлечь – это может как помочь, так и помешать. Нужно чтобы он перестал зацикливаться на Юре и сосредоточился на выступлении. С момента его ухода программы стали технически сложнее – многие желали занять его место, да и сейчас все хотят сбросить его с пьедестала. Если ты правда хочешь состязаться с ним на чемпионате мира, сначала он должен получить медаль здесь.

Юри в словах Якова почудился подвох. Их с Виктором отношения были неоднозначными – они были не просто партнерами, но также тренером и учеником, соперниками в одной группе сильнейших, разве что в этот раз не участвовали в одном турнире. Яков заботился о Викторе и старался обезопасить его карьеру – даже от Юри, если придется.

– Я знаю. Я помогу, чем смогу.

Прозвучал сигнал об окончании тренировки, означающий, что мужчинам нужно уйти с катка, чтобы лед разровняли для тренировки девушек. Яков вперил в Юри подозрительный взгляд, словно пытался определить степень его искренности. Юри знал, что после их с Виктором поцелуя на Кубке Китая, Пхичит предупредил Виктора о возможных последствиях, если он посмеет причинить Юри хоть какой-то вред – и наверняка описал их с радостным энтузиазмом. Сейчас Яков смотрел на самого Юри так, словно хотел донести похожую мысль, но его молчание казалось угрожающим. Пхичит бы так не смог.  Однако говорить он ничего не стал –  не понадобилось. Повернулся и хмуро сделал замечание Георгию по-русски. И все же Юри был рад узнать, что не он один переживает за Виктора, что ему доверяют позаботиться о нем.

Прикатил Виктор, пропустивший странную сцену, и странное напряжение исчезло. Проигнорировав выход, он остановился возле Юри, навалился на бортик и перевел взгляд с удаляющегося Якова на возлюбленного:

– Вы поладили? Для меня это добром не кончится. Разве что Яков посоветовал тебе не давать мне напрягаться. Если так, то у меня есть кое-какие идеи…

Юри почувствовал, как краснеет от одной лишь мысли о том, на что намекал Виктор. По дороге сюда он уже поискал в интернете, какие местные достопримечательности можно посетить и пытался придумать, чем занять Виктора в гостинице вечером, если он уже успеет выспаться. Заметив его смущение Виктор хмыкнул, взял его за руку и поехал к выходу с катка, потянув Юри за собой. Тот решил, что так не пойдет, ну в самом деле.

Виктор вышел с катка, оперся о дверцу и нагнулся одеть чехлы. Вытащив на поверхность свой внутренний эрос, Юри ласково придержал его пальцами за подбородок и заставил выпрямиться, окинул жарким взглядом – такого стройного, подтянутого – задержал взгляд на губах, погладил большим пальцем их мягкий изгиб… Мимо проползла замбони, скрыв их от глаз. Приобняв Виктора за талию, Юри притянул его к себе и томно шепнул на ухо:

– Расслабляться можно по-разному, Витя. Только представь, что я могу с тобой сотворить, ведь я гораздо выносливее… – его теплое дыхание искушающе коснулось губ Виктора. У того под темным веером ресниц возбужденно расширились зрачки, он неосознанно подался вперед, склонился к Юри, полностью в его власти. А Юри целомудренно чмокнул его в уголок рта, отступил, снова запрятав эрос подальше и деловито заявил: – Но придется подождать, когда ты выиграешь. Вообще-то я подумал, что нужно сходить посмотреть достопримечательности. В Барселоне мы хорошо прогулялись.

Виктор растерянно моргнул, ошарашенно ахнул. Кое-как пришел в себя, выпрямился и пожаловался:

– Ну ты и вредина, Юри! От тебя пахнет самолетом, на тебе сто одёжек – как у тебя получается быть таким соблазнительным? Так нечестно!

– Очень даже честно, – тот подхватил Викторову сумку, оглянулся через плечо, улыбнулся – и зачарованный Виктор послушно пошел следом. – Во-первых, ты со мной еще хуже обошелся, явившись без предупреждения и представ во всей красе в бане…

– Я же думал, что ты помнишь банкет! Я не виноват, что ты забыл…

– И во-вторых, если ты не хотел, чтобы я так делал, то не надо было целый год учить меня, как соблазнять исключительно тебя, – Виктор демонстративно надул губы, но возразить было нечего. – Давай вернемся в гостиницу, освежимся и пойдем прогуляемся. Я читал, что здесь есть ресторанчик в виде летающей тарелки на самом верху башни с видом на замок.

На время Виктора это отвлекло, но было ясно, что мысли его то и дело возвращаются к Юре. У стойки с туристическими брошюрами он остановился и молча взял оттуда буклет приюта амурских тигров, на обложке которого красовалось фото работника с охапкой тигрят в руках. Постепенно их прогулка превратилась в поход по магазинам с целью обустройства комнаты Юрио – и Юри не стал возражать. Виктор даже купил картину, попросил поместить ее в раму и оплатил доставку в Петербург. На Юри походы по магазинам никогда не действовали успокаивающе, как на Виктора, но он понимал его желание помочь Юре понять, что вне зависимости от исхода операции их дом всегда будет и его домом тоже.

Виктор сражался со своими внутренними демонами единственным известным ему способом – не останавливаясь, стараясь чем-то себя занять, демонстративно улыбаясь, покупая вещи. Такая взбудораженность была хорошо знакома Юри, поэтому он не мешал Виктору справляться так, как ему было удобно, пусть даже сам Юри предпочитал другие методы. Виктор не стал спорить, когда за ужином он вместо алкоголя заказал воду. Молча смирился с его решением, несмело улыбнулся и сменил тему разговора.  

Несколько часов спустя Юри проснулся посреди ночи и увидел, что Виктор невидящим, стеклянным взглядом смотрит в потолок, на шее его неровно бьется жилка, а на лбу в серебристом лунном свете блестит липкая испарина, будто после кошмара. Нахмурившись, он потянулся к нему, скользнул рукой по подушке и погладил точеную скулу.

– Витя?

Тот медленно моргнул, с дрожью вздохнул. У него не сразу получилось заговорить, а когда получилось он повернулся к Юри, фальшиво улыбнулся и хрипло, тихо сказал:

– Прости. Спи дальше, детка.

– Не нужно, – прошептал Юри, прижав палец к неестественному изгибу его губ, словно хотел стереть эту неправильную улыбку. Ему не нужна была вымученная фальшь. Юри как никто другой мог понять его сейчас. – Не нужно передо мной притворяться. 

Несколько мгновений Виктор смотрел на него без выражения, словно пытался решить, как он должен себя чувствовать, как вести, как нужно с таким справляться. Потом рванулся к нему и оказался у Юри в объятьях – теплый со сна, головой уютно устроился в изгибе его шеи, руками обхватил его крепко-крепко, а для верности еще и ногу на его закинул, прижимая к себе ближе.

Так-то лучше.

Юри прижался щекой к его макушке, погладил короткие шелковистые волосы на затылке, успокаивающе пробормотал что-то. Он мог быть так нужным Виктору якорем, мог дать ему ощущение надежности, какое Виктор старался дать и ему. Он не мог солгать и пообещать, что все будет хорошо – они этого пока не знали, но мог поддержать его иначе.

– Я с тобой, я никуда не денусь.

Растопырив пальцы, Виктор прижал их теснее к ребрам Юри. С дрожью выдохнул ему в плечо. Юри понятия не имел, что значила для него эта простая истина. Он поцеловал Виктора в макушку – серебристые волосы защекотали нос:

– Спи. Потом мы вместе со всем разберемся.

Он не засыпал еще долго после того, как дыхание Виктора выровнялось, успокаивал его ласковыми поглаживаниями. Когда объятья того немного ослабли, он потянулся к телефону на тумбочке и отключил все будильники кроме самого позднего. Подоткнул одеяло и удобнее устроил Виктора у себя в руках.

До конца соревнований он защитит его от всех страхов.


	7. Отражение

 

 Когда закончилась операция и Юра достаточно оклемался, чтобы залезть в интернет, то обнаружил, что его активно обсуждают в фигурнокатательных сообществах, а в русских соцсетях он пятый по частоте упоминаний после Виктора, который на первом месте. После наркоза голова соображала не очень хорошо, поэтому он не сразу понял, что причина тому не просочившаяся публике информация о его операции, и никто не ухитрился сфотографировать их с Лилией, когда та привезла его в больницу.

Разумеется, это все из-за Виктора. Их имена упоминались вместе.

Но разобраться с уведомлениями из многочисленных аккаунтов пока что казалось непосильной задачей. Плохо соображающий, уставший Юра едва был способен понимать родной язык, не говоря уже о десятке других, на которых его обсуждали. Застонав, он перестал пытаться вникнуть что к чему, согнутой рукой прикрыл глаза от света назойливых больничных ламп, чертыхнулся на тянущуюся от руки капельницу и решил подумать обо всем потом. Лекарства ему вкололи сильные, так что пока боли не чувствовалось и хотелось спать – надо было пользоваться моментом.

Он проснулся через несколько часов, как раз когда в палату вошла Лилия, несущая, брезгливо кривясь, пластиковую чашу с мисо-супом. На мгновение Юра представил себе, как Лилия Барановская, легендарная прима-балерина Большого театра, тычет в кнопки больничной микроволновки, недовольно глядя на несчастный агрегат, будто оценивает его эффективность.  Но поблагодарил он ее совершенно искренне. Лилия по-своему переживала за него. Переживала достаточно, чтобы привезти ему суп и получить разрешение у медсестер накормить им Юру. Материнского в ней мало, но и у Юры опыта общения с матерями наскребалось немного. Идею матери для него с недавних пор воплощала Хироко Кацуки, которая неустанно о нем заботилась все время его пребывания в Хасетсу, невзирая на языковой барьер. Еда, которую готовил Юри, напоминала о Хасетсу и сейчас она успокаивала гораздо сильнее, чем Юра готов был признать.

Так что он позволил себе насладиться дистанционной заботой Кацудона, пообедал, принял выданное медсестрой лекарство и позволил прицепить ногу к какому-то мудреному аппарату, который медленно и безостановочно начал потихоньку то сгибать его колено, то давать расслабиться. Но новизна аппаратной физиотерапии вскоре притупилась и Юра снова взял телефон. Ответил на сообщение деда что с ним все в порядке, не нужно прилетать к нему в Питер и рисковать дедулиным сердцем, а затем открыл сообщения Отабека. Быстро проглядел пожелание скорейшего выздоровления, а на следующем сообщении своего неразговорчивого друга недоуменно завис.

Это напомнило Юре о его необъяснимой и внезапной популярности в сети. Пришло время выяснить, что успели учудить его засранцы.

На ютубе Юра нашел запись короткой программы Виктора, нажал кнопку воспроизведения – и увидел, как тот побил его мировой рекорд, обойдя его на десятую долю балла, пока Юре делали операцию. Уже на тренировках было ясно, насколько «Сны» великолепны и безупречны, а под музыку, и когда за бортиком стоял Юри, своим присутствием наполняя жизнью фантазии Виктора, они выглядели непревзойденно. Оттого что Виктор украл его рекорд, исполняя любовную оду Кацудону, Юра пришел в ярость. Его рекорд даже года не продержался! Но он слегка утешился тем, что к концу выступления Виктор запыхался и устал. В уголке слез и поцелуев он вытер пот со лба, обнял Кацудона, когда объявили оценки вытерпел похлопывание по спине от Якова, но слегка самодовольная улыбочка и сложенные сердечком ладони на камеру точно предназначались Юре.

Вот мерзавец.

Его телефон от сокрушительного полета в стену спасло лишь то, что Бека упомянул выступления – то есть, не одно. Ну и то, что пока Юра прикован к кровати медицинской аппаратурой, подобрать телефон было бы проблематично.

Перед произвольной программой показали небольшое интервью с Виктором, которое Юра хотел промотать, но вдруг услышал свое имя.

_– …в короткой программе вы побили рекорд Юрия Плисецкого, как раз когда он снялся с соревнований. Вы вернулись к состязаниям чтобы ставить новые рекорды? Что бы вы сказали ему, если…_

Журналистка еще не успела договорить, а Виктор уже покачал головой и дослушал вопрос с выученно-вежливой улыбкой. Когда ему в лицо сунули микрофон, отвечая, он смотрел в камеру, а не на журналистку:

– Рекорды ставятся, чтобы их потом побить. На этом турнире я катаюсь ради обоих моих Юриев и не обижаюсь на то, что они побили мои. Этот рекорд временный, так я хотел дать Юре стимул побыстрее восстановиться и поставить свой.

Юра стиснул зубы и промотал остаток интервью до начала выступления. Любой, кто думает, что рекорд побить легко, даже Виктору, ничего не смыслит в фигурном катании. Никифоров заложил в свою программу максимальную техническую стоимость: разбил хореографию и оценки Юриной программы на элементы и спланировал свою соответственно. Все ради того, чтобы бросить ему вызов, который тот не сможет проигнорировать.

Юру не должно было волновать то, насколько хорошо этот мерзавец его знал, но волновало все равно.

Но когда Виктор вышел на лед, негодование отступило на второй план. Юра видел его выступление в Челябинске на чемпионате России – на Викторе был яркий костюм, умело украшенный кристаллами Сваровски (рисунок Виктор выдумал пока таскался повсюду за Кацудоном), созданный кем-то, кто очень хотел увидеть свое творение на триумфально вернувшейся русской легенде фигурного катания и потому поторопился сшить все в срок.

Теперь костюм и выступление стали другими.

Теперь Виктор был облачен в брюки и жилет из черного, поглощающего свет бархата, на котором не было ни единой блестки, ни кристаллика, чтобы смягчить мрачность, ни единого намека на соблазнительную полупрозрачную сетку. Пышные рукава шелковой серебристой рубашки и черная вышивка на жилете подчеркивали монохромность. Цвета кричали о горевании, а вкупе с бледностью кожи и серебристыми волосами делали Виктора похожим на призрака. Он объехал каток, избавляясь от излишков нервной энергии – похожий на сошедшего с экрана героя эпохи черно-белого кино перед исходящей цветом аудиторией – и, наконец, встал в позу в центре. Зрители замерли.

_«Никифоров впервые представит программу «Кошмары» на отрывок из балета русского композитора Игоря Стравинского «Весна священная». Он посвятил свое выступление товарищу, русскому фигуристу Юрию Плисецкому, который снялся с соревнований из-за полученной на тренировке травмы. Плисецкий в прошлом сезоне дебютировал на чемпионате России с программой на другое произведение Стравинского…»_

Юри упоминал, что Виктор с Яковом спорили об изменениях, которые он в последнюю минуту добавил в программу, но такого Юра не ожидал. Он сердито ткнул в кнопку, поднимающую изголовье кровати, сел и пристально уставился на экран. Начальная поза Виктора была точно такой же как в короткой программе, «Сны» – расслабленной, словно во сне, голова запрокинута вверх.  Но происходившее дальше даже отдаленно не было похоже на пронизанную радостью короткую программу. С самого начала, несмотря на грезоподобную легкость, в музыке зазвучали тревожные нотки, которые Виктор умело обыграл – настороженным выражением, скованными движениями. Под знаменитый диссонанс, изменение настроения музыкального отрывка, он словно проваливался глубже в сон, оказываясь во власти кошмара, пытался от него убежать изящными дорожками шагов, но так и не находил облегчения. Мелодия влекла его по льду неровным ритмом из прыжков и вращений. Хореография, высота прыжков, сложность шагов поражали, техническая сложность исполнения усиливалась вписанностью в музыку и вместе они неумолимо нагнетали напряжение.

Все встало на места, когда подошло время развязки. Виктор исполнил четверной сальхов, тройной тулуп – каждое приземление совпало со звоном цимбал, руки вытянулись в немой мольбе – и его снова затянуло в кошмар.

Юра понял, о чем эта программа, нахмурился.

С приближением крещендо Виктор приступил к завершающей дорожке шагов. Подгоняемый музыкой, он нагибался, изгибался, крутился, прыгнул во вращение через либелу – Юра стиснул зубы – волчок, вращение, винт. Виктор присел, вращаясь, согнул ногу… А когда оглушительная какофония стихла, превратившись в одинокую дисгармонию струнных, остановился на одном колене, стиснув руками другую ногу. И когда поднял голову, «просыпаясь», на лице его не было ни радости, ни облегчения, потому что кошмар не закончился.

Музыка стихла, означая конец проката, безусловно достойного золотой медали. Все замерли, воцарилась ошеломленная тишина – именно такой реакции на свои прокаты Никифоров всегда и добивался, особенно представляя их впервые. А когда зрители радостно зашумели, Виктор моргнул, выходя из образа… и разрыдался прямо там, на катке.  

Юра немедленно закрыл страницу, невидяще уставился на телефонную заставку. Сердце частило так, будто он сам это только что откатал.

Вот идиот.

Он взглянул на часы и яростно ткнул в кнопку вызова – пока не передумал и пока не утих гнев. Юри взял трубку после второго гудка. Гомон толпы почти сразу стих до неясного шума – наверное, он отошел куда-то.

– Юрио! Как у тебя…

– Ты идиот! Поверить не могу, что я купился на твою чушь «я не могу об этом говорить»! Мог бы просто сказать, что Виктор дурит из-за меня!

К чести Юри, он не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.

– Не мог. Прости. Он не дурит. Просто он не хотел еще и тебя расстраивать, – вздохнул Юри и по голосу было ясно, как сильно он переживает за Виктора.

Хрень в квадрате, а не аргумент. Ну, с Юри он потом лично поговорит, с ним так ругаться проще. По крайней мере непохоже, что тот вот-вот начнет слезами заливаться.

– Приложи придурка к трубке, Кацудон. Мне плевать, если даже он интервью прямо сейчас дает.

Юри вздохнул, открылась дверь и снова раздался шум – наверное, он вышел оттуда, где спрятался, чтобы ответить на звонок. Скорее всего опять в кабинке туалета. Через мгновение Юра расслышал гомон публики и дурацкую песню показательного выступления Криса.

– Я слушаю, Юра. Что-то случилось? Тебе нужна…

– Послушай меня, дурень самовлюбленный, – перебил Юра запыхавшегося Виктора. – Когда я отвоюю назад свой рекорд – а я это сделаю, то сделаю это сам. Когда снова приземлюсь на задницу и поранюсь – а такое наверняка случится – то тоже сам! Мне до усрачки надоело, что остальные берут на себя ответственность за то, что делаю я, будь то победы или провалы! Слышишь меня?

– Думаю, тебя даже на галерке услышали, Юр, – голос Виктора звучал хрипло, словно он старался не заплакать снова, но еще в нем слышалась знакомая ирония. 

– Отлично! Тогда вот что я еще тебе скажу – засунь свое чувство вины себе в задницу и ступайте танцуйте с Кацудоном свой дурацкий любовный дуэт. А когда вернешься домой, я тебе покажу, где раки зимуют, – и он положил трубку.

Появилась медсестра – проверить, кто так раскричался. Юра на нее нахмурился, а когда она удалилась, написал сообщение: 

Ну почему его друзья такие идиоты?! 

 

Дома их ждал горячий обед и разовый эпизод домашнего насилия. Как только радостная Макка перестала их облизывать по возвращении, подошел Юра, сердито прищурился и как следует врезал Виктору по плечу.

– Ай! – прокомментировал тот, подавшись назад, позволяя телу следовать инерции силы удара, как при падении на катке. 

– Придурок! – процедил Юра. Добавил несколько крепких русских ругательств и устремил такой же недовольный взгляд на прячущегося за Виктором Юри. – И ты тоже хорош!

– Я понятия не имею, что ты только что сказал, – открестился тот, забрал у Виктора чемоданы и по широкой дуге обошел замерших в прихожей ненормальных русских. – И вообще, я пока распакую вещи, запущу стирку, перезвоню всем…

Виктор распахнул глаза, губы его жалобно задрожали – будто не мог поверить, что его возлюбленный вот так запросто проигнорировал его (притворную) боль и (реальную) неловкость, изобразил сожаление и скрылся в спальне, оставив Виктора наедине с их сердитым котенком. Он даже Макку забрал – та побежала за Юри следом проверить, какие интересные лакомства они ей привезли.

Какие его Юры все-таки вредные.

Грядущий разговор его пугал.

За проведенные на катке два десятка лет эта произвольная программа стала для него едва ли не самой болезненной, считая даже полученные за все годы бесчисленные травмы. И дело было не в том, что Виктор стеснялся, вовсе нет, и не в его бесчувственности. На самом деле он очень глубоко все чувствовал, просто при всей своей публичности негативные эмоции предпочитал не выставлять напоказ. Будучи профессиональным исполнителем, он осознавал, что вызывать чувства – не то же самое, что их выражать, и мастерство заключается в умении найти золотую середину.

Гоша, например, с головой уходит в выразительность, выплескивает свои чувства на катке неконтролируемым потоком и сам себе этим вредит. Кристоф же ставит целью искусно вызывать у публики определенные эмоции, из-за чего его выступления кажутся поверхностными. Юра пробуждает эмоции зрителей, неумело притворяясь, что сам он выше таких тривиальностей – именно поэтому он проиграл в Хасетсу и весь год потом усердно работал, искал свое истинное агапэ. Юри же позволяет чувствам захватить себя целиком и смело их выражает, выходя на лед он рассказывает историю, заставляя зрителей влюбиться вместе с ним и одновременно влюбляет их в себя – вот почему он по-настоящему серьезный соперник.

Баланс между выражением и пробуждением чувств очень тонок, но так или иначе все фигуристы находят его для себя. Виктору было удобнее вызывать у публики чувства. Даже в его самых выразительных выступлениях присутствовали нотки нарочитости, особенно в ранние годы. Уже позже в его жизнь пришла меланхолия, из-за которой тоска стала проникать и в хореографию, стирая тонкую грань между пробуждением чувств и реальностью. Ему всегда удавалось найти эмоциональное вдохновение для программы, разбить его на компоненты, выражения, напряженность, ритм, составить в хореографию и во время выступления представить все в нужном порядке, завладев вниманием публики. А затем все свернуть до следующего раза.

Годами он проделывал это и вне катка тоже. Становился именно тем, кого люди хотели видеть, пусть в результате его и считали поверхностным. Зеркалу глубина ни к чему, а им было нужно его лицо, имя, выступления; чтобы «держал свой милый ротик на замке» и не болтал о закулисных интригах и слухах. Так он научился переставать быть просто Виктором, превращаясь в «чемпиона Виктора Никифорова» всякий раз, когда на него обращали внимание. Кажется, с момента перехода во взрослую лигу. Но это было не так уж плохо. Ему нравилось делать людей счастливыми, нравилось их вдохновлять, до сих пор хотелось им нравится, так что становиться тем, кем его хотели видеть, чтобы все были счастливы, было несложно. Сначала.

Юри до сих пор понятия не имеет, сколько сумбура он внес в привычный порядок вещей, когда попросил Виктора просто быть собой, вместо того, чтобы выбрать любую из множества ролей, какие тот исполнял для других. Или что значило для Виктора то, что Юри полюбил его настоящего, а не сложившийся у него образ легендарного русского фигуриста. Юри не представляет, какой подарок ему сделал, пригласив Виктора спуститься с пьедестала и приняв его целиком, с недостатками и причудами.

Также и Юрочка несколькими годами ранее вышиб из-под него этот пьедестал, залез к нему в самое нутро и не позволял Виктору притворяться идеальным. Показал, что на самом деле он ходячая катастрофа, разбудил его сарказм, не упускал случая ткнуть Виктора носом в его ошибки, а еще впился когтями в душу и держал крепко-накрепко, не позволяя сбежать. Виктор не зря так о нем печется, несмотря на Юрин колючий нрав. Поэтому сейчас чувство ответственности за его травму раздирало Виктора изнутри. 

Он не ожидал, что расплачется перед Юри, хотя именно из-за него Виктор и отважился перестать скрывать свои истинные чувства. Но рыдать на виду у всех на него было совсем непохоже и это тревожило. Пугало и то, что Юра все видел и знал причину. Виктор считал, что справился с ситуацией неплохо. В аэропорту он посмотрел запись своей произвольной, и хотя его улыбка в уголке слез и поцелуев из-за заплаканных глаз была не слишком убедительной, по крайней мере выглядел он не настолько плохо, как себя чувствовал. Наверное и в самом деле не стоило выплескивать свое горе на лед, да еще на чемпионате. Ему до сих пор было очень не по себе, и он понятия не имел, что скажет Юра.

– Я не собираюсь затевать глубокий разговор о чувствах, – заявил мальчик. – Так что если ты этого хотел – можешь валить. Если нет, то накрой на стол.

Непонятно, как ему удавалось стремительно передвигаться на костылях, но как-то удавалось. Он выглядел лучше, чем раньше – разрумянившимся, пусть даже оттого что разозлился. Виктор был согласен и на это. Раз злится, значит постепенно приходит в себя после травмы.

Верный своей противоречивой натуре, парнишка все же не смог удержаться от разговора.

– Я раньше не видел, чтобы ты плакал, – как бы вскользь заметил он, пытаясь скрыть заинтересованность за воинственным тоном.  

Как и Юри однажды, он произнес это с удивлением, а не с сочувствием. Почему вид плачущего Виктора вызывает у его домашних такой нездоровый интерес?

– Иногда такое случается.

Юра наградил его мрачным взглядом, вошел в кухню и остановился посреди своих владений.

– Но на соревнованиях ты раньше не рыдал.

– Как ты? – поддел его Виктор за нахальство. – Или как большинство фигуристов? Ту скамеечку не зря называют уголком слез. Когда вкладываешь в выступление душу и чувства…

– На хрен чувства! Я все еще на тебя зол! Скажи спасибо, что Кацудон велел тебя не терзать, а то я бы тебе такие чувства устроил…

Так мило, что Юри улучил минутку пока они были в пути и попросил Юрочку быть добрее. Его возлюбленный всегда старается их защитить, ненавязчиво, но упорно. То, что Юри заранее позаботился, чтобы Юрочка не слишком на Виктора ругался, почти что извиняло его желание уклониться от участия в разговоре.

Но кроме Викторовой эмоциональной вовлеченности в ситуацию были вещи поважнее, которые стоило обсудить.    

– Яков сказал операция прошла успешно.

Юра пожал плечами, насколько позволяли костыли. Прислонил один к столу, достал из кармана фартука прихватку, вытащил из духовки противень с пирожками и поставил остывать.

– Нормально прошла. Вроде ничего не отторгается. Насколько хорошо оно будет вести себя на катке, выяснится через несколько месяцев. Меня только вчера выписали из больницы и только сегодня утром я убедил Лилию, что не спалю твою квартиру, если останусь тут один до вашего возвращения. Передвигаться на костылях я кое-как могу, но колено пока распухшее, а швы снимут только дней через десять. Физиотерапевт инструкций накатал аж на целый ватман. 

– Я бы хотел помочь, чем смогу, – тихо предложил Виктор.

Он разложил салфетки рядом с тарелками, разлил по стаканам воду. Готовить он почти ничего не умел, зато умел накрывать на стол. Он чувствовал на себе подозрительный взгляд Юры – мальчик будто пытался обнаружить остатки обуревавшего Виктора чувства вины. Ему самому даже стало интересно, что же тот видит. Их похожий на конфронтацию разговор ему помог. Но Виктор все равно считал, что обязан помочь Юре снова встать на ноги – и буквально, и во всех остальных смыслах.

– Ты позволяешь мне тут перекантоваться, – Юра пожал плечами, выложил пирожки на блюдо и протянул Виктору, чтобы тот поставил их на стол.

Но тот блюдо не взял. Юра повернулся к нему, удивленный.

Вот так, неожиданно, всплыла еще одна важная тема, которую стоило обсудить – и момент оказался подходящим, но Виктор не чувствовал себя готовым. Однако не в его правилах было упускать удачную возможность:

– Не перекантоваться, Юр. Это твой дом. Ты здесь живешь и можешь жить, сколько захочешь. Надеюсь ты это понимаешь.

Юра удивленно замер, как будто озвученная Виктором идея никогда не приходила ему в голову и вообще понять ее было затруднительно.

– Не будь идиотом, я тут даже не плачу ни за что. А когда у Лилии обитал, плата за жилье плюсовалась к тренерскому гонорару.  

Виктор вздохнул, забрал у него из рук блюдо с пирожками, поставил на стол и демонстративно отодвинул Юре стул. Что за упрямый ребенок. Как будто факт, что он платил за жилье, делало то жилье менее временным.

– Я хозяин этой квартиры и в деньгах не нуждаюсь. Или мне и с Юри тоже плату за проживание брать?

С неповторимым подростковым драматизмом Юра закатил глаза, оперся на спинку стула и медленно сел.

– С Кацудоном вы жениться будете, дурень. Когда-нибудь. А то кольца подарили и все, на этом застряли. Это все равно что брать с него плату за то, что ты его тренируешь, а потом ему же ваши общие деньги отдавать, чтоб финансы вел. Когда где-то живешь, платить все равно надо – за продукты, за квартиру, налоги. Я не первый год в этом варюсь и знаю, что и как, так что нечего меня несмышленышем выставлять.

Для Юрия Плисецкого мир был местом неприветливым. Первые призовые деньги он начал получать лет в десять и ими пришлось распорядиться так, чтобы повысить шансы на будущие победы, а на удовольствия, хобби и прочие радости средств оставалось немного. В этом мире Юрий Плисецкий всегда помнит, что окружающим его взрослым либо платят за то, чтобы они находились рядом с ним, либо они его соперники, желающие устранить конкурента, как бы он ни был им симпатичен. В нормальной семье ему еще несколько лет не пришлось бы волноваться о квартплате, страховке или расходах на проживание. Виктор все это понимал, потому что сам прошел через то же самое, но это не означало, что он готов смириться с такой судьбой для Юры.

– Я знаю, что ты можешь себя обеспечить. Но мне не нужны твои призовые или спонсорские деньги. Отложи их на учебу или отправь дедушке. Я знаю, ты ему помогаешь. Но твоя комната здесь – она твоя, – он встрепенулся, вспомнив про подарок, мысли о котором вылетели из головы от радостных приветствий Макки. – Кстати, мне попались интересные вещи, чтобы ее украсить! Я купил картину с тигром – она скоро должна прибыть почтой – думаю, тебе понравится палитра. Она интересная, но не претенциозная, стильная и слегка смазанная, но не безвкусная. А еще, сразу за Братиславой есть питомник амурских тигров, где можно подержать на руках тигрят! Я взял их информационный буклет. Когда ты поправишься, нужно будет туда съездить, может даже с фотографом – и тебе и тиграм не помешает немного хорошей публичности.

– Это… было бы круто, – Юра смотрел на Виктора так, будто у того вторая голова выросла, зато перестал спорить, отвлеченный его энтузиазмом.

Точнее, он смотрел на Виктора со смесью изумления и непонимания. Виктор догадывался, почему, но и сам удивлялся тому, что люди, хорошо его знающие, до сих пор его не понимают, когда речь заходит о серьезных вещах. А ведь он старался быть максимально прямолинейным. Обменялся с Юри кольцами, убедил Юрочку переехать к ним. Конечно, его Юры не очень-то привыкли позволять другим о себе заботиться, но если они оба до сих пор продолжают недопонимать Виктора и сомневаться в его намерениях, наверное, ему нужно выражаться яснее.

– Я планирую сделать Юри предложение во время показательных выступлений на чемпионате мира, – Виктор вдруг сменил тему и заговорил по-русски, Юра даже не сразу сориентировался.

– Еще не сделал разве? – он указал на кольцо, тоже переключившись на русский, на случай, если Юри окажется близко и услышит. Хотя из ванной доносился шум набирающейся в стиральную машину воды и смущенно-возмущенные реплики Юри. Наверняка говорит с Мари, а та его дразнит. В общем, он самоудалился, чтобы не мешать русскому составу семьи побеседовать о наболевшем. – К чему была ерунда про «когда он выиграет золото»?

– Тут все непросто. Уже несколько месяцев прошло, а Юри ни разу о свадьбе не заговорил! И потом, золото выиграл ты. Что хорошо для твоей карьеры и чтобы не дать Юри уйти на пенсию, но плохо для моих планов, – пожаловался Виктор и демонстративно плюхнулся на стул. Атмосфера стала менее напряженной.

– Нечего меня винить, – отмазался от ответственности мальчик. – Вини придурка, который ставит перед своим бойфрендом невозможные задачи в качестве допуска к свадьбе.

– Ничего не невозможные! – возмутился Виктор, обиженный недоверием к талантам Юри. – Он запросто мог победить…

– Тогда не мог, раз там был я, – отрезал Плисецкий нагло и самодовольно. Точнее, очень попытавшись таковым притвориться. Виктор знал, что Юра был не вполне доволен тем прокатом и победа с разницей в 0,12 балла для него не была удовлетворительной. – И хоть я не смогу докататься конец сезона, но буду болеть за Беку, чтоб он вам обоим надрал задницы.

Юрочкина преданность новому другу была очень трогательна, но вероятность подобного исхода Виктор оценивал невысоко – и это стараясь быть объективным. Но сейчас было важно не это, а то, что спустя год его Юри все еще находился во власти необъяснимых сомнений насчет их отношений.

– Я люблю его, Юр. И знаю, что он любит меня. Но с ним иногда так сложно... Иногда я не могу понять, что он думает, когда смотрит на меня… Может он не верит, что я тогда говорил серьезно насчет свадьбы? Может его смущает моя слава? Он ведь был моим фанатом…

– Боже мой… Умолкни уже, – мальчик оборвал Виктора, раздраженно вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями. Виктор уже давно привык к его драматизму, без которого Юрочка не был бы собой. – Просто сделай ему предложение снова. 

Он ухватился за стол, чтобы встать и выключить закипевший чайник. Виктор не стал предлагать помощь – знал, что ему откажут. Снова опершись на костыли, Юра прохромал к плите, налил кипяток в заварник и приготовил все остальное.

– Мне кажется, вы оба дурью маетесь. Вам нужно просто поговорить о том, что вы уже друг другу наобещали, – хмуро, неохотно заключил он. – Но тебе, видимо, хочется сделать предложение снова. Ну так сделай и перестань меня доставать. Мне вообще все это по барабану и не касается, так что меня в свои разборки не впутывайте. Но я рад, что ты наконец решился довести дело до конца. Может теперь вы перестанете чахнуть у меня на глазах от любовной тоски.

– Конечно это тебя касается – ты же будешь моим шафером!

Юра замер у открытой дверцы холодильника со сметаной в руках. Моргнул и медленно повернулся:

– Как ты меня назвал?

Какая прелесть. Виктор прикрыл лукавую ухмылку сложенными домиком ладонями:

– Шафером. Сначала я хотел предложить тебе роль цветочного мальчика, потому что у тебя большой опыт швыряния всем, что под руку попадется, но думаю, к моменту нашей свадьбы ты станешь выше Юри и когда он пойдет к алтарю его за тобой будет не видно, – он театрально вздохнул – исключительно чтобы посмотреть, как Юрочка с досады стиснет зубы. – Так что цветочным мальчиком тебе не бывать. Презентация важна, как-никак. Надеюсь, дочки Юко согласятся взять на себя цветочные обязанности. Ой, а Макка может нести кольца!..

Юра захлопнул дверцу, прохромал обратно к столу и наградил Виктора пронзительным взглядом:

– Криса зови шафером. Или Гошу.

– Они будут друзьями жениха, – объяснил Виктор, от души наслаждаясь тем, что ему удалось смутить покой парнишки. – И Мила, конечно. Со стороны Юри будут Мари, Минако, Юко и Пхичит – так получится поровну мальчиков и девочек. Опять же – презентация…

Шок пополам с недоумением у Юры на лице смотрелся превосходно. Бесценно. Ну а как они думали – о чем еще Виктор размышлял, сочиняя их с Юри свадебный танец на льду? Пусть конкретные детали еще не были обговорены, но у Виктора уже накопилось столько идей… В душе он страшный романтик, а женятся они всего раз и это событие хочется запомнить.

Тяжесть с души потихоньку начала улетучиваться, сменяясь радостью. Виктор понимал, что пока еще не все проблемы решены, но осознание, что его мечты могут исполниться, надежда, что он может стать для дорогих ему людей тем, кем надеется стать, воодушевляла и придавала сил. 

– Я скажу про тебя пакостный тост, – пригрозил Юрочка, ошеломленный тем, насколько подробно Виктор уже успел все продумать, и недоуменно нахмурился, когда в ответ тот улыбнулся шире и пожал плечами:

– Наверняка не хуже, чем Мари придумает про Юри. Братья и сестры ведь всегда так делают? – Виктор поднялся позвать Юри ужинать, по дороге потрепав ошарашенного Плисецкого по голове и разлохматив. У него будет и жизнь, и любовь, и семья. – Не грузись. Просто прими как данность. По крайней мере пресса будет в восторге. Если тебя вообще заметят. Потому что, само собой, я планирую, что звездами этого шоу будем мы с Юри!

– Но я тебе не…

Когда Виктору удавалось удивить тех, кто давно его знал, он получал несказанное удовольствие. Счастье теплом разлилось в груди, смех рвался наружу. Он приобнял парнишку за плечи и добавил:

– Не волнуйся, Юрочка. Можешь всем сказать, что тебя вынудили силой.

 


	8. Восстановление

 Чемпионат Европы стал переломной точкой. Кроме их достопамятного разговора в Барселоне перед произвольной программой, Юри не видел Виктора столь же расстроенным, каким он был, когда разрыдался после «Кошмаров». Но разговор с Юрио заметно поднял ему настроение. Хотя Юри подозревал, что Виктор намеренно вел себя нарочито радостно, чтобы заразить оптимизмом остальных. И даже не кривил душой, потому что и радость, и меланхолия были ему одинаково свойственны, словно две стороны одной медали.   

Глянцевые фото и постеры, улыбки во время интервью и тщательно выверенные образы для выступлений – еще когда Виктор жил в Хасетсу, Юри понял, что тот больше всего этого. Показав свою уязвимость и человечность, Виктор превратился из недосягаемого идола в нечто близкое, что ранее Юри даже не отваживался представить. Он так и оставался произведением искусства, но находясь рядом, Юри научился видеть отдельные мазки, отпечатки пальца мастера и залипшие в краске волоски – все те незаметные на фото мелкие несовершенства, придающие оригиналу глубину и характер, которые теряются в дешевых репродукциях. Виктор очень старался быть идеальным и не понимал пока, что нравится Юри гораздо больше оттого, что таковым не является.  

Но так даже лучше. Так же, как Виктор обожал странности Юри, старался успокоить его тревоги, подстегнуть соревновательный дух и наслаждался его собственническими замашками, так и Юри любил Виктора во всех его проявлениях: вдохновляющего спортсмена, неопытного тренера и близкого человека, в чьей груди билось такое же хрупкое сердце. 

Он любил Виктора даже когда тот превращался в непримиримого тирана. Отвлекшись на Юрио, Виктор слегка забросил свои тренерские обязанности, но компенсировал это перед Чемпионатом четырех континентов усиленными тренировками. Раз за разом он заставлял Юри повторять и неустанно отрабатывать каждый прыжок, каждый элемент. Они катались, зеркально повторяя друг друга, до тех пор, пока Виктор не выдыхался, проклиная выносливость Юри, который к тому времени начинал проклинать Викторову дотошность. Гоша восторгался силой любви, стимулирующей их странное соперничество, а Яков кричал, чтобы они проваливали вон и освободили каток для тренировки юниоров.  

Яков тоже по привычке следил за прогрессом Юри. Резко поправлял его, когда тот ошибался, но потом вспоминал, что Юри не его подопечный и переключался на Виктора. Порой Юри казалось, что у него два тренера. Один был скор на похвалу, но за каждым комплиментом следовало как минимум три замечания. Другой был немногословен, но умел безошибочно распознать проблему и указать на нее. Хотя Виктор иногда отвлекался, а Яков, наоборот, увлекался – в целом все получалось довольно удачно. Команда русских тренировалась, подстегиваемая неустанным стремлением к совершенству. Когда Юри к ним присоединился, ему пришлось соответствовать. Сложно было представить, как Виктору удавалось столько лет выдерживать такое давление, такие изнурительные тренировки, тяжелые даже для привычных к трудностям фигуристов. Но все подопечные Якова принимали такую реальность и Юри начал привыкать к их виденью.  

Когда Виктор с Юри после тренировки без сил вваливались домой, их встречал такой же изможденный Юрочка – облаченный в мешковатый свитер тигровой расцветки, с убранными в хвост волосами, с надетым поверх леггинсов коленным фиксатором и с тростью в руках. Он тоже себя не щадил, стараясь поскорее вернуться в форму, и по усталой позе, по темным кругам под глазами и усиливающейся к вечеру хромоте становилось ясно, как сильно он старается. Но каждый день он встречал Виктора с Юри новым, собственноручно приготовленным блюдом – то борщом, то шашлыками, то блинчиками или пельменями, гордился собой и как губка впитывал их похвалы.  

Восстановление Юрио после операции превратилось в череду маленьких побед. В ответ на оптимистичные похвалы физиотерапевта он начал не кривиться, а стараться усерднее. Затем смог удержать на весу вытянутую ногу. Затем смог на нее опереться и колено не подкосилось. Даже смог потихоньку передвигаться по квартире, придерживаясь за стены или за мебель, отложив трость и костыли. Время тренировок на льду для фигуристов ограничено, а Юра мог почти весь день посвятить восстановлению и реабилитации, перемежая упражнения в студии или на тренажерах домашними делами, работая и над остальными мышцами, чтобы не перетрудить колено. За счет исключительного упорства и неустанных усилий он целенаправленно сокращал сроки выздоровления. 

Слишком уставшие для чего-нибудь еще, после ужина они втроем устраивались на диване – смотреть кино или резаться в видеоигры, причем второе чаще чтобы посмаковать неожиданный факт, состоящий в том, что талантливый в любых видах соревновательной активности Виктор играть не умел совершенно. Потом Юрочка удалялся к себе, позвонить деду или Отабеку, или доделать домашку. Или заявив, что влюбленная парочка достала его своими нежностями, изгонял Виктора с Юри вон из гостиной. Словно боясь, что его присутствие как-то повредит их отношениям, он буквально требовал, чтобы они обязательно проводили время друг с другом наедине, а его оставили в покое – и демонстративно хватал шумоподавляющие наушники, неизменно вгоняя Юри в краску.

А иногда Виктор просто брал Юри за руку и молча уводил в спальню, не утруждаясь объяснениями.

Подтверждая непостижимую гениальность импульсивных никифоровских идей, они втроем уживались хорошо, как не вполне традиционная, но семья. Виктор с Юрой знакомы были давно и сосуществовали, привычно обмениваясь колкостями и поддразнивая друг друга. Постепенно Юрио и Юри к этому приучил. С неповторимым апломбом он умудрялся совмещать роли несносного младшего брата и нахального сына-подростка, ухитряясь искренне заботиться о Викторе с Юри и при этом вести себя, как самовлюбленный ребенок. Но было очевидно, что они ему действительно дороги.

Казалось, Юра не знает меры – слишком громкий, слишком резкий, слишком зацикленный на победе. Как будто слишком много жизненной силы втиснули в обманчиво маленькое и хрупкое тело.  Из-за того, каким напористым он мог быть, не сразу стало заметно, что его характер становится мягче, совсем чуть-чуть. Это было и хорошо и плохо одновременно. Юри радовался тому, что Юра привык к ним и поверил, что его не бросят. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы парнишка слишком менялся.

А еще интуиция подсказывала Юри, что дело не только в том, что мальчик наконец-то почувствовал себя в безопасности и расслабился. Потому что, вернувшись домой после операции и потом съездив снять швы, больше Юра никуда не выходил. За весь месяц после падения он покидал дом только ради этих двух поездок в больницу.

Сначала Юри не обратил на это внимания. Сначала было очевидно, что пока мобильность ограничена, лучше далеко не перемещаться. Юра отказывался сходить куда-нибудь поужинать, покататься на машине, сходить вместе в магазин, вместо этого выдавая им с Виктором списки покупок. Он заездил велотренажер, но отказывался присоединиться к Юри и Виктору во время коротких прогулок с Маккой вокруг квартала. Он общался вживую только с ними двоими и с физиотерапевтом. Кроме этого созванивался с Отабеком, с дедушкой, отправлял по интернету выполненные домашние задания, и слал сообщения Якову и Лилии.

Юный чемпион, который чуть больше года назад устроил Юри яростный выговор за проявление слабости, предпочел исчезнуть нежели показаться людям на глаза не в лучшей форме.

Только когда мальчик наотрез отказался отправиться с ними на Чемпионат четырех континентов, Юри догадался, что тот в депрессии. Прежде очевидных признаков заметно не было. Травма совершенно не сломила характер Плисецкого и не умалила его колючесть, что было ясно хотя бы по тому, как язвительно-красноречиво он объяснил Виктору, что тот кретин, раз думает, что Юре доставит удовольствие смотреть, как соревнуются другие. Но проблема крылась глубже необходимости восстановиться. Юрио переживал депрессию совсем не так, как Юри. Он становился то агрессивным, то отстраненным; неугомонным или усталым; прятался у себя и таращился бездумно в потолок или не вылезал из спортзала, оккупировав тренажеры; был решительно настроен выздороветь как можно скорее или страдал, что без умения кататься он бесполезен. Юра не знал меры ни в чем. Были ли тому причиной подростковые гормоны или непостоянство натуры, теперь это проявлялось сильнее, чем когда-либо и совершенно не шло ему на пользу, что было очевидно для Юри с Виктором. Виктор тревожился за него, но необходимость готовиться к соревнованиям вынуждала отложить все прочие заботы на потом.

Так что Юрочка практически силой вытолкал их из дома, и когда они прибыли на Чемпионат четырех континентов, смогли в полной мере воспользоваться катком для тренировок и у Юри еще оставалось время на акклиматизацию.

В противоположность финалу Гран-при, на этом турнире Юри чисто откатал произвольную программу, зато наделал ошибок в короткой и оценки оказались ниже, чем в Барселоне. В итоге он получил бронзу. Если подумать, все вышло не так уж плохо и можно было порадоваться, что он вообще поднялся на пьедестал, памятуя о его скромных достижениях за предыдущие годы. Теперь он стал пятым в мировом рейтинге двадцати четырех лучших фигуристов – явное улучшение по сравнению с началом этапов Гран-при. Но все равно досадно было вешать бронзу рядом с бесчисленными золотыми медалями Виктора и Юрочки, которые Виктор упросил дедушку Плисецкого прислать. 

Однако более важным был следующий турнир – чемпионат мира. К нему нужно было постараться достичь наилучшей формы. Именно там они с Виктором будут соревноваться друг с другом, впервые после злополучного Гран-при в Сочи. Юри казалось, что долгожданный шанс наконец-то наступил.

Якова назначили присматривать за всей русской командой, и когда московские фигуристы перемешались с питерскими, Виктора единогласно выбрали самым звездным и ему пришлось кататься чуть ли не с каждым – такой вот русский способ всех замотивировать. После обеда и короткой передышки они с Юри устраивали свою тренировку, где сначала Виктор давал указания только Юри, а последние полчаса они посвящали отработке своей парной программы, которая выматывала столь же сильно, как и радовала. Виктор был постоянно занят и сильно уставал, поэтому по вечерам он ложился раньше, чтобы встать на тренировку к пяти утра, а Юри отправлялся заниматься в студию, параллельно пытаясь распутать очередную головоломку про их отношения.

Передышкой в этом суматошном режиме стало шестнадцатилетие Юрио. В тот день Виктор отменил тренировки и они отпраздновали дома – с мороженым, тортом и пирожками-кацудон, которые на следующий день пришлось отрабатывать в спортзале. Устроили киномарафон и турнир по видеоиграм, который Юрио выиграл, бессовестно жульничая – в стратегически важные моменты он прицельно кидался в Виктора с Юри подушками и толкался. Но несмотря на намеренно беззаботную атмосферу было ясно, что Юрио слегка притворяется. Его телефон, брошенный на кухонном столе, сигналил о входящих сообщениях, пока не разрядился. К вечеру мальчик неосознанно привалился к Юри, на пару с Виктором зажав его, как в тисках и они продолжали резаться в онлайн-игры, жестоко разделываясь с ничего не подозревающими незнакомцами. Виктор к тому времени уже прилег на другое плечо Юри, уснул и даже чуть похрапывал.  

Когда очередной раунд подошел к концу, Юри легонько толкнул Юру плечом и указал на Виктора. Мальчик закатил глаза, кивнул и встал, чтобы освободить место. Хоть они и тренировались кататься парой и делать поддержки, пока просто поднять Виктора Юри не удавалось. Поэтому пришлось его слегка привести в чувство прежде чем он, полусонный, позволил увести себя в спальню.

Праздник закончился и настало время возвращаться к привычной рутине. Уложив Виктора, Юри переоделся, вернувшись в гостиную молча кивнул сидящему на диване Юрио и прошел в студию. Поняв все без слов, мальчик отложил контроллер и направился следом.

– Тяни ногу выше, ты не так уж долго занимаешься, устать не успел. Лилия тебя за такую позу живьем съела бы, – Юрио рукояткой трости подтолкнул колено Юри выше. Облокотился о зеркало и придирчиво на него уставился.

Юри подвинулся и встал устойчивее, втайне убежденный, что до травмы суставы Юрио были резиновыми, не иначе, коль ему удавались такие позы. Теперь они вдвоем проводили так каждый вечер – после того, как Виктор засыпал, направлялись в студию, где Юри тренировался, позволяя сверх меры старательному юнцу критиковать каждое его движение.

– А Минако считает, что…

– Минако занималась с мелким поросенком, дурень. Она тебя жалела. Ты неплох, но далеко не великолепен, а Лилия – легендарная балерина. Так что стой и терпи.

Так продолжалось уже несколько недель. Началось все с того, что когда Юри однажды уложил Виктора и ушел в студию тренироваться, в дверях вдруг возник Юрио, прислонился к дверному косяку и принялся придираться. На следующий день, когда Юри занимался у станка, Юрио оккупировал тренажеры и начал Юри критиковать. А теперь вообще взял манеру прихрамывая ходить вокруг него и поправлять позу, осанку и все остальное – уверенный, что ему все позволят. Так у них появился общий секрет, напоминающий о времени, проведенном в Хасетсу, когда Юрио нетерпеливо, втайне от Виктора, старался научить Юри прыгать четверной сальхов и ругался из-за каждой ошибки.

Юри был готов признать, что в некоторых умениях Юрио его превосходил. До травмы он был одним из лучших прыгунов, никто не мог с ним сравниться в скорости и высоте прыжков. Презентация же субъективна – у Юрио четче позы, Лилия вымуштровала его на совесть, и он невероятно гибкий. Но Юри более выразительный, более музыкальный, лучше понимает танец и лучше умеет адаптироваться к каждой программе. Юри не хватало четкости – таково было наследие его нестабильности. Вот с этим Юрио как раз помочь мог, а Юри готов был воспользоваться любой возможностью, которая приближала его к победе. А заодно провести время с парнишкой и понять, что у того на душе.

– Уже лучше. Давай еще раз, сначала, – Юрио похромал к стене, снова облокотился о станок, чтобы дать ноге передохнуть.

Юри выполнил вращение, перешел к дорожке шагов – движения его были четкими и безошибочными – прыгнул аксель. Теперь даже звук шагов казался правильным. Подошвы ударяли по полированным доскам, скользили, отталкивались, создавая правильный ритм, нарушить который не смогла даже лопнувшая при приземлении водянка, замаравшая сукровицей носки и чешки, на изнанке которых воля и неустанные повторения оставили уже много таких следов. Юри чувствовал, что указания Юрио действительно помогают сделать движения более выверенными. Мальчик кивнул. Юри расслабился, взглянул на часы, подозревая, что полночь миновала – и оказался прав.

– Уже поздно. Конечно, я могу отоспаться утром, после того, как Виктор уйдет на тренировку, но лучше нам на сегодня закончить.

Сначала нужно переодеться, а потом можно забраться в постель и насладиться невнятным русским «иди ко мне», что пробурчит Виктор – теплый и сонно-мягкий – безотчетно прижимая его к себе. Вот отчего Юри так нравилось, когда Виктор ложился спать первым. Такая мелочь значила для него очень много.

Взяв полотенце из своего чемоданчика для коньков, который пристроился у входа в студию между Юрочкиным и Викторовым, Юри вытер со лба пот, уселся на импровизированную скамеечку из чемоданчиков, под удивленным взглядом Плисецкого осторожно снял чешку вместе с носком и заклеил прорвавшуюся водянку пластырем. А заодно помассировал многострадальные ступни, покрытые россыпью старых и недавних синяков, с силой провел ладонью по подъему стопы, разминая натруженные связки.

Они тренировались долго и Юри успел заметить, что что-то не дает Юрио покоя. Но решил подождать, пока тот осмелится высказаться сам.

– Тебя не беспокоит, что из-за моей травмы и оттого что Джей-Джей стормозил в финале Гран-при ты поднялся в рейтинге даже после бронзы на четырех континентах? Ты же в курсе, что Яков наблюдает за тобой на тренировках и натаскивает Виктора обойти и тебя тоже?

– Я полжизни следил за тем, как катается Виктор, – добродушно напомнил ему Юри. – И очень надеюсь, что они за мной наблюдают.  Я не собираюсь сдерживаться, и Виктор тоже не станет.

Они с Виктором любят друг друга, но не приложить все усилия, соревнуясь, значило проявить неуважение. Как тренер, Виктор все равно увидит его слабости и заставит их преодолеть. Как партнер, Виктор знает, что самая главная проблема Юри в недостаточной уверенности в себе, и он постарается придать ему уверенности. Будучи соперниками, они оба сделают для победы все возможное.

– Ты же не станешь там в панику впадать? – мальчик посмотрел на Юри с едва заметной настороженностью, очень стараясь сохранить незаинтересованный вид.

Тот примерно понимал, о чем он думает. Юри также осознавал свои слабости и не перестал их замечать, даже сосредоточившись на чужих проблемах. Со стороны Юрио было очень мило, вопреки напускной незаинтересованности, пытаться убедиться, что с Юри все в порядке. 

– Я никогда не воспринимал спортивное соперничество как вражду, Юрио. Меня не расстроит стремление Виктора победить. Наоборот, я расстроюсь, если он не станет к этому стремиться. Мне иногда…

Иногда ему было сложно совладать с собой, особенно когда накатывала паника, перед глазами все плыло, сердце истошно колотилось и тело будто становилось чужим. Когда начинало казаться, что все на него смотрят и ждут его провала. В такие моменты можно было лишь перебороть себя и продолжать двигаться к цели, или отвлечься. Фигуристам часто приходится кататься, превозмогая боль. Вот только боль Юри порой гнездилась не в теле.

– Я не знаю, как буду чувствовать себя на чемпионате. Но пока все хорошо. Состязаться с Виктором вот так – я давно об этом мечтал. Именно поэтому я занялся фигурным катанием.  

Что бы ни произошло на чемпионате мира, Юри был уверен, что поступил правильно, не завершив карьеру после Гран-при. Виктор тогда преподнес ему чудесный подарок. Даже лучше, чем обмен кольцами. Возвращение Виктора на каток – немыслимый, геркулесов подвиг, о котором невозможно было просить. Тем самым Виктор дал Юри шанс исправить провал в Сочи. А оставшись рядом с ним в качестве тренера придал ему сил для борьбы и стремление победить.

– Фу, что за розовые сопли. Ладно, просто не просри все на этот раз. Не жди, пока он состарится, а то никакая это будет не победа.

– Буду иметь в виду, – Юри опустил голову, пряча улыбку.

Дружба с Юрио была неповторимым опытом, учила оценивать дистанцию и терпеть незлобивые подколки. Мальчик не просто был предан катанию, но еще и ненавязчиво поддерживал их с Юри отношения просто чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Убедиться, что Виктор не сделал ему больно, не навредил. Таким окольным, неделикатным способом Юрио старался его защитить, пряча заботу за грубостью и пытаясь сохранить иллюзию незаинтересованности.

Когда Юри распознал это своеобразное проявление Юрочкиной заботы, то невольно задумался – а зачем тот подстерег его тогда у туалетной кабинки, в Сочи? Вряд ли только затем, чтобы на него накричать. Как и Виктор, Юрио не очень понимал, как реагировать на проявления чужих эмоций. Кажется, Мила была права, сетуя на эмоциональную неотесанность товарищей.

Юри закончил бинтовать ступню. Оба они молчали. Когда тишина слишком затянулась, Юри повернулся к Юрио и обнаружил, что тот невидяще таращится в никуда, постукивая кончиком трости по босой ступне. Он словно собирался с духом. Юри замер, боясь спугнуть момент.

– Ты не мог бы…  

Юрио запустил пальцы в волосы, поднял голову и уставился на городскую панораму за окном. Раздраженно вздохнул, не понимая собственных колебаний – как не понимал их и Юри. В темном зеркале окна, на фоне города, автомобильных огней, легкого снегопада и ледяных узоров по углам на стекле, размытое занавеской виднелось их отражение. Юрио нахмурил брови и недовольно поджал губы. Юри тихо ждал, пока он соберется с духом.

– Я хочу на каток.

Это была… очень хорошая или в равной степени плохая идея. Впервые за долгое время Юрио изъявил желание куда-то выйти. Возможно, это знак, что он что-то преодолел в себе. С другой стороны, физически он еще не в форме, и для восстановления нужно по меньшей мере несколько месяцев. Его пренебрежение собственным здоровьем и вероятность самосаботажа никуда не делись.

– Не уверен, что…

– Да, дурацкая идея, – тут же согласился мальчик. Опустил голову, пряча лицо за завесой волос. Пальцы стиснули рукоять трости. Он поднялся, хромая, направился к выходу и бросил мимоходом: – Забудь.

Проблема была в том, что Юри очень хорошо его понимал. Обуреваемый депрессией, он сам частенько отступал перед ее натиском, сдавался, предпочитал не думать – и потому знал, насколько разрушительна такая реакция. После фиаско на Гран-при в Сочи он месяцами тонул в мрачных мыслях, сползал в депрессию, лелея раненую гордость и горечь провала. Понадобилось чудо в лице Виктора Никифорова, чтобы вытащить его из болота уныния. Многие спортсмены ломаются, не выдержав давления, но не столь явная, постепенная потеря веры в себя могла привести к столь же плачевным последствиям.

А ведь Юрио, когда упал, потерял именно веру с себя. Он привык думать о себе как о чемпионе, спортсмене, фигуристе – это было неотъемлемой частью его личности. Все надеялись, что после выздоровления к нему вернется привычное самообладание, и стремясь к этой цели он неустанно трудился. Юрио был воплощением решимости, но никакая решимость не способна была так скоро после операции превратить колено в здоровое или сделать так, чтобы на слабую еще ногу можно было опираться.

Но если ему это нужно…

Сегодня ведь его день рожденья.  

– Надень куртку и выходи к гаражу. Я переоденусь и возьму ключи от машины.

Отрадно было видеть на лице Юрио удивление и надежду. Юри потрепал его по плечу, прошел в спальню, снял леггинсы и натянул спортивные штаны. Присел на краешек кровати, погладил Виктора по щеке кончиками пальцев, тихо его окликнул и улыбнулся, когда тот смешно сморщил нос и что-то невнятно промычал себе под нос.

– Мы с Юрио собираемся прогуляться. Я возьму машину, хорошо?

Виктор медленно открыл глаза, уставился на Юри рассеянным взглядом, соображая, чего от него хотят. Но когда до него, наконец, дошел смысл сказанного, он сел так резко, что Юри едва успел отпрянуть:

– Мы куда-то идем?

Несмотря на поздний час, он казался заинтригованным, глаза блестели в предвкушении приключений. Одному богу было известно, как ему удавалось просыпаться так быстро. У Юри так никогда не получалось, и он уж точно не был способен связно мыслить, едва оторвав голову от подушки. Только из-за примятых с одной стороны волос и из-за морщинок от подушки у Виктора на щеке Юри согласен был признать, что живые люди – и Виктор, в частности – на такое способны.

Виктор откинул одеяло, выпутался из пижамных штанов и натянул спортивные. Потревоженная Макка недовольно на них фыркнула, встряхнулась и плюхнулась досыпать на Юрину половину кровати.

Хоть Юри не намеревался брать Виктора, но возражать не стал. Полуночный визит на каток вызовет меньше вопросов, если их будет сопровождать всенародный любимец, учитывая рудиментарное владение Юри русским и умение Юрио устроить скандал на пустом месте.

Виктор спустил их чемоданчики с коньками вниз, погрузил на заднее сиденье машины.

– Не знал, что ты и его решил взять, – хмуро буркнул мальчик Юри. 

– Я сам себя взял! – Виктор уселся на водительское место, лучезарно улыбнулся и хулигански растрепал ему волосы. Юри погрузился назад, рядом с сумками. – Яков сказал бы, что отправляться ночью на каток безответственно и глупо – разве я могу такое пропустить?

– Я не планировал кататься. Я не могу… – Юрио скривился, словно лимон откусил, и поник. Виктор тем временем выехал из гаража. – Я даже коньки пока не могу надеть. В больнице мне выдали дурацкую пластиковую штуку, чтобы носки натягивать. Даже ходить до сих пор приходится в шлепках.

– Но коньки ты взял, – резонно заметил Юри, не обращая внимания на раздраженный взгляд мальчика. – Значит, надеялся, что я помогу их надеть. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы иногда попросить помочь.

– Ну тебя, Кацудон.

Юрио не стал спорить, зная, что ему действительно понадобится их помощь и заранее по этому поводу негодуя. Ехать было недалеко. На въезде Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся охране, подписал чехол чьего-то телефона, потом протянул чехол и маркер Юрио – и взглянул на мальчика строго, чтоб тот не вздумал упрямиться и не испортил незамысловатый план проникновения – и вот они уже идут по темным коридорам спорткомплекса, а вокруг раздается эхо.

Здешний каток – часть достойного олимпийцев огромного спорткомплекса, разительно отличался от тихого маленького Ледового дворца в сонном Хасетсу, где обычно катались детишки, а в межсезонье еще и один из ведущих японских фигуристов. Днем в спорткомплексе было полно народа, все залы, студии и катки заняты фигуристами, боксерами, фехтовальщиками, хоккеистами… Но ночью он становился пустынным и угрожающим, пугал темными закоулками и пустыми трибунами.

Виктор включил свет – не весь набор слепящих прожекторов, а примерно половину. 

– Присядь, – велел он, подтолкнув Юру к скамейке и опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы помочь надеть и зашнуровать коньки, на этот раз без флирта и поцелуев.

Пока Виктор с Юри переобувались, побледневший Юрио из-за завесы волос уставился на каток, втягивая воздух полной грудью, словно утопающий, что вынырнул на поверхность, слишком долго пробыв под водой. Где бы они ни оказались, каток оставался неизменным – чистый, морозный запах десятков тонн замерзшей воды, чью поверхность фигуристы расписывают линиями, загогулинами, спиралями, оставляют на ней шрамы, которые затем сотрутся и отполируются, не оставив следа.

Из-за добавившейся высоты лезвий трость стала бесполезна. Юри протянул Юрио согнутую в локте руку. Тот ухватился за нее, тяжело на него навалился, стараясь найти и удержать равновесие на пружинистом полу. Пошатнулся, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, физически и эмоционально. Юри взглянул на Виктора – тот смотрел на него таким же встревоженным взглядом.

Юре было слишком рано выходить на лед, рано и безрассудно, но очень нужно – это становилось ясно по тому, как он смотрел на каток, с какой силой впился пальцами в руку Юри, молча приняв предложенную помощь. Виктор вышел первым, лезвия со знакомым скрипом врезались в лед. Он обернулся и успел схватить Юрио за другое плечо, помогая устоять на ногах, когда тот тоже шагнул на лед и его конек вдруг повело в сторону. Виктор с Юри притворились, что не расслышали, как мальчик тихо чертыхнулся себе под нос. Он схватился за бортик, держась за него с одной стороны и за Юри с другой, как за параллельные брусья в начале физиотерапии.

– Сделай один круг вдоль бортика. Если мне покажется, что ты слишком усердствуешь, мы с Юри тебя отсюда на руках вынесем, – предупредил Виктор голосом строгого тренера, каким ругался на Юри, когда тот без предупреждения менял последовательность прыжков и не слушался указаний.

Юра коротко кивнул, сдул челку от глаз и поднял голову, глядя прямо перед собой.

Юри взял инициативу на себя и потихоньку двинулся вперед, крепко держа руку мальчика на сгибе локтя. Второй рукой тот легко касался бортика, просто для равновесия, позволяя себя везти. Виктор так же медленно катился перед ними спиной вперед, внимательно глядя на коньки Юрио. Тот осторожно попробовал отталкиваться больной ногой, оставляя вес тела на здоровой. Найдя баланс, он приотпустил руку Юри, пытаясь двигаться самостоятельно. Неловко зацепил лед зубцами и покачнулся, но выровнялся прежде чем Виктор успел дотянуться и поддержать его – зеленые глазищи решительно сверкнули – и стал потихоньку увеличивать скорость.

Поворот он по привычке попытался проехать на внутреннем ребре и чуть не упал, но Юри с Виктором помогли ему удержаться на ногах. Чертыхнувшись снова, Юра от них отмахнулся. Снова оказавшись на прямом участке, он отцепился от Юри и от бортика и неровно, рывками, покатился вдоль длинного края. Юри с Виктором, как верные родственники, не отходили ни на шаг.

Было ясно, что здесь Юра чувствует себя, как дома, здесь его место. Он закрыл глаза – морщинки между бровей разгладились – и позволил инерции двигать его вперед. Щеки его порозовели, волосы золотились в свете уличных фонарей, раскинутые руки помогали держать равновесие – и ощущать свободу. Кончики пальцев едва касались рукавов скользящих по обе стороны от него Виктора и Юри. В этот миг он будто летел, оставляя позади страх, что никогда не сможет стать тем, кем был прежде.

Проехав полный круг, он неловко навалился на бортик, сполз вниз и уселся прямо на лед, раскинув худые ноги. Помассировал осторожно колено, откинул голову. Виктор с Юри пристроились по бокам, плечом к плечу.

– Черт, как же мне этого не хватает.

Они знали, что как только врачи дадут «добро», ему придется как следует потрудиться, чтобы вернуться в форму, что его единственными помощниками будут мышечная память и невероятное чувство баланса. Но и в этом также крылась своеобразная свобода, обещание самому себе.

– Дурак ты, – беспечно заявил Виктор, словно о погоде разговаривал. Шутливо толкнул мальчика плечом и улыбнулся. – Если из дома носа не высовывал только потому что кататься пока не можешь – точно дурак. У тебя травма – чего тут стыдиться? Даже если всю оставшуюся жизнь вне катка придется с тросточкой ходить – тоже не беда. 

Иногда нужно идти на риск. Сегодня как раз был тот случай. Именно это было нужно Юре.

– Да пошел ты, – беззлобно огрызнулся тот. Несмотря на морозные укольчики льда, кажется, он был готов сидеть так вечно.

Жаль было нарушать такой момент, но тут Виктор как раз зевнул так, что чуть челюсть не вывихнул. Юри встал, протянул Юрио обе руки, подтянул его вверх и прислонил к бортику. Потом совершенно без надобности помог встать Виктору тоже и быстро его чмокнул в благодарность за то, что он отправился с ними, чтобы позаботиться о Юрио и защитить Юри от возможных неприятностей.

– Идем. Мы с Юрио можем поспать утром подольше, но тебе сюда возвращаться уже через пару часов.

– Твоя правда. Староват я становлюсь для полуночных приключений… – Виктор всем своим немаленьким весом повис на Юри, используя его как подпорку, а его плечо – как подушку. – Но ради такого можно потерпеть отповедь Якова, – шепнул он Юри на ухо, пока они ждали, когда же Юра будет готов уходить.

Юри понял, что они мыслят очень похоже.

Юрио не хотелось уходить. Он даже не стал, как обычно, изображать, будто его тошнит от их нежностей. Держась за бортик, он глядел на каток почти нежно, словно в первый раз.

–  Знаете, я люблю все это.

Тихое, но такое важное заявление. Каждый из них любил кататься, и каждый же однажды об этом забыл. Депрессия и уязвленная гордость едва не привели к окончанию карьеры Юри, пока поддержка и любовь Виктора не возродили его любовь к катанию. Для Виктора вид с верхушки пьедестала стал холодным и отчужденным, его собственные и зрительские ожидания непременных побед лишили успехи радости, но Юри вновь подарил ему вдохновение и надежду. Соревновательный азарт Юрио не оставил места для непосредственной детской радости и беззаботности, превратил его любовь к катанию в войну против всех, включая себя самого, но Юри с Виктором помогли ему снова ощутить чарующее чувство свободы.

Юри сжал плечо мальчика, притворяясь, будто не замечает влажную дорожку от побежавшей по щеке слезинки, ободряюще улыбнулся и заключил его в объятья, против которых тот и не подумал возражать. Вряд ли Юрио даже самому себе отваживался признаться, что боится, до ужаса боится, что его карьере действительно конец, что он не сможет вернуться на лед – пока не отважился взглянуть в лицо своим страхам и победить их, снова выйдя на каток. Виктор обнял их обоих и в кои-то веки Юрио без возражений принял их откровенную заботу.

– Ты обязательно будешь кататься снова. Когда это произойдет, вспомни этот момент, – Юри крепче сжал мальчика в объятьях.

 

 

Виктору чемпионат мира приносил своеобразное облегчение. В прошлые годы он означал конец сезона. Виктор уезжал сразу после пресс-конференции и банкета, чтобы поскорее забрать Макку из собачьей гостиницы и следующие несколько недель провести на диване, балуя свою любимицу, зависая в социальных сетях и проглядывая пропущенные передачи. Тренировался он после обеда или вечером, в основном чтобы оставаться в форме и подстегнуть креативность. Чтобы придумать новую хореографию, дизайн костюмов и выбрать музыку оставалось несколько месяцев.

Но в прошлом году после чемпионата мира он превзошел самого себя. Залез в социальные сети, чтобы узнать новости – и утонул в потоке перепостов танца-послания от Юри, который будто пытался что-то ему сказать, копируя его программу почти безупречно (почти, потому что строил три из пяти четверных прыжков, и сделал это намеренно, хотя неискушенный зритель вряд ли ухитрился бы сосчитать обороты на такой скорости).

После все изменилось к лучшему.

Теперь Виктор с нетерпением ждал окончания сезона, чтобы в освободившееся время придумать новые программы для себя и для любимого, которые лучше отражали бы их отношения и прогресс Юри, как фигуриста. Соблазн и любовная тоска прекрасно стимулируют креативность, но никто не говорил Виктору, какой неизмеримый творческий подъем дарит взаимная любовь. Он уже целый блокнот исписал заметками для их программ, его переполняло вдохновение, и он не мог дождаться, когда же сможет все попробовать.

Но еще сильнее он ждал межсезонья, чтобы вместе с Юри спланировать свадьбу – событие, знаменующее начало их совместной жизни. Более важное, чем любые соревнования. Виктор хотел заключить с Юри брак, хотел принадлежать ему и заявить на него права. Решив сделать предложение вне зависимости от того, какую медаль Юри выиграет, он смог сосредоточиться на соревнованиях, зная, что в итоге все равно получит желаемое. Выиграет турнир и похитит Юри у всех остальных.

Разогреваясь перед выступлением на Хартвелл-арене Виктор сожалел лишь о том, что с ними нет Юры – ни на катке, ни на трибунах. Он бы предпочел выслушивать его бесконечные жалобы на неуютную атмосферу здесь, чем волноваться о том, как он там один, в Питере, за много километров ото всех, кому он дорог. Их ночная вылазка на каток стала переломным моментом – мальчик начал становиться прежним. Но когда Виктор предложил ему отправиться с ними за компанию на чемпионат мира, в ответ Юра наградил его мрачным взглядом. Закатил скандал, когда Виктор попросил соседку, которая иногда присматривала за Маккой в его отсутствие, присмотреть и за Юрой тоже – заглянуть к нему пару раз, пока они с Юри будут в отъезде.

Только когда они уже были в дверях, Юрочка снизошел и буркнул что-то подозрительно похожее на «валите уже». Макка свернулась у него в ногах, кошка на груди. В Хельсинки, где проходил чемпионат, о нем справлялись все – и Пхичит, и Кристоф, даже самодовольный канадец. Кто-то потому что хотел встретиться с достойным соперником, кто-то желал взять реванш, и всем претила мысль, что такой юный, талантливый спортсмен пострадал. Сообщество фигуристов было невелико и отсутствие Юры отчетливо ощущали все.  

На чемпионате мира собирались лучшие фигуристы мира, все они желали побороться за медали. В год перед Олимпийскими играми борьба была особенно захватывающа – каждый стремился не только заработать место на пьедестале, но и подняться в рейтинге, который определяет, сколько мест национальная команда получит на Олимпийских играх в следующем году. Каждый старался изо всех сил. Виктор жил ради возможности погрузиться в эту атмосферу, на такое соперничество он надеялся каждый раз, выходя на лед. На катке бурлила жизнь, вокруг толпились журналисты, команды и тренеры. Это будоражило и придавало сил.

Но не на всех соревновательная обстановка действовала именно так.

– Юри!

Не переставая отвечать что-то журналисту у бортика, Юри улыбнулся, напряженные плечи расслабились. Он вытянул руку – и Виктор, в четвертый раз проезжая мимо, скользнул по его ладони пальцами.

Да, он вел себя, как влюбленный дурак – и наслаждался этим безмерно. К тому же зрителям такое нравится. Они это увидят, снимут на телефоны, разберут на гифки и клипы, и станут обожать Юри еще сильнее за то, как его сдержанность перед камерой на мгновение оттаивает благодаря Виктору. К тому же, если его забавный жених отвлечет Юри, меньше шансов, что того стошнит от нервозности на очень дорогие туфли журналиста. Учитывая все это, Виктор считал, что он замечательный тренер и прекрасный жених. Он бы предпочел уйти с катка и увести Юри тоже, но пока он разминается и ждет начала своего музыкального отрывка, придется довольствоваться этим.

Каждое прикосновение раззадоривало их обоих, давало вдохновение перед короткой программой. С тех пор, как Юри приехал в Россию, они разбаловались из-за раздельного графика соревнований, позволяющего одному поддерживать другого и всегда быть вместе. Теперь же, в эти несколько дней чемпионата мира, наступила пора вынужденного воздержания и необходимости соблюдать приличия перед публикой, отчего любой мимолетный контакт казался особенно пронзительным. Легкое касание пальцами ладони Юри напомнило Виктору каждый их поцелуй, объятья вдали от посторонних глаз. Он не мог дождаться возможности выразить свои чувства на льду. Буквально кожей ощутив распаленный взгляд Юри, он подумал, что сегодня они оба устроят публике настоящее представление.

– Счастливчик ты, Витя, – томно вздохнул Гоша, проезжая мимо.

Виктор ускорился, повернулся к вечно страдающему от разбитого сердца товарищу:

– Я знаю! – ухмыльнулся он и взлетел в четверном флипе. 

Но не счастье подгоняло его в короткой программе. Улучив минутку, Юри улизнул от японской команды и во время его проката стоял рядом с Яковом. Кататься для любви всей своей жизни было невероятно просто. Проносясь мимо, Виктор замечал отблески прожекторов в стеклах очков Юри и знал, что тот не сводит с него глаз. Рекорда он не заработал (судьи на европейском чемпионате к нему обычно более благорасположены, чем на мировом), но «Сны» исполнялись для одного-единственного зрителя.

К сожалению (или к счастью?) то же можно было сказать об «Эросе». Когда настала очередь Юри, он близоруко и чрезвычайно соблазнительно прищурился в сторону Виктора, облизнул губы и улыбнулся – уверенно, самодовольно. Зная, что тот также не сможет отвести взгляд, когда этот обольстительный танец исполняется для него одного и в последний раз, ведь в новом сезоне его сменит другой.  

Вот когда проявился результат их ночных репетиций с Юрой. Последний четверной Юри приземлил великолепно и безупречно выдержал позы – от изящно вытянутых кончиков пальцев, наклона головы и до лезвий коньков. Стоя на тренерском месте Виктор смотрел, как Юри заставил весь зал желать его столь же страстно, как желал его Виктор, и не мог даже упрекнуть публику за разбуженное в ней вожделение. Даже когда оценки Юри за счет компонентов оказались на доли балла выше его собственных, и они двое стали главными соперниками друг друга, ему не в чем было упрекнуть судей.

В уголке слез и поцелуев, пока они ждали оценки Юри, Виктор хулигански попытался его поцеловать – в качестве поздравления, и заодно чтобы оправдать название уголка. Но тот покраснел, в последний момент повернул голову и вместо губ Виктор угодил в щеку. Хитрый маневр по обходу запрета на публичные знаки внимания не удался. Забавно, каким стеснительным мог быть его возлюбленный Кацудон, учитывая, как публично начались их отношения и насколько успели развиться вдали от посторонних глаз. Иногда Виктору хотелось, как шелуху, стряхнуть с Юри остатки его социальной неуклюжести и показать всем, какой он замечательный.  

Когда откатались остальные фигуристы – кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже ожидаемого – к их с Юри гонке за медалью присоединились Кристоф и Отабек, оба побившие свои личные рекорды и Джей-Джей, подобравшийся к Виктору довольно близко, будто надоедливая чихуахуа. Пресса обожала такие ситуации острого соперничества: кластер лучших фигуристов, которых отделяет друг от друга не более одного балла; нынешнего чемпиона угрожает сместить с верхней ступеньки пьедестала любовь всей его жизни; желающий реванша после провальной короткой в финале Гран-при Джей-Джей; вечно вынужденный довольствоваться серебром Кристоф наконец-то получил шанс выйти из тени Виктора и побороться за золото; и Отабек – таинственный молчаливый герой, не меньше остальных достойный подняться на вершину пьедестала. Остальные тоже старались изо всех сил – двадцать четыре фигуриста, намеренных выступить как можно лучше и побороться за право гордо проехаться по катку с флагом своей страны, пробиваясь к олимпийским высотам.

Давно Виктор не получал от соревнований такого удовольствия.

 


	9. Надежда

Чемпионат мира никогда не станет любимым турниром Юри. Будучи одним из топовых фигуристов в мировом рейтинге, он оказался неофициальным главой японской команды, которая состояла из танцевальной пары, спортивной пары, трех девушек и трех мужчин – кроме самого Юри на турнир отправился талантливый юноша из Сендая, который скорее всего превзойдет Юри к тому моменту, когда он будет готов завершить карьеру, и чрезвычайно воодушевленный Минами Кенджиро, благоговейно наблюдающий за Юри и ловящий каждое его слово. Присланная японской федерацией агент по связям с общественностью целый час что-то втолковывала Юри об ответственности и диктовала, что нужно говорить во время бесконечных пресс-конференций, все время недовольно кривя губы оттого что Юри сбежал в Россию, не дав ей достаточно времени его подготовить. 

Быть главным представителем сборной своей страны на мировой спортивной арене оказалось тяжкой ответственностью. Даже Минако, встретив Юри, когда он шел разминаться, заметила его нервозность, нахмурилась и посоветовала ему во время интервью успокоиться и расслабиться. А Мари расщедрилась на редкие для нее объятья и решительно уверила брата, что он несомненно заслужил честь находиться здесь.

Виктор же, наоборот, в качестве представителя русской команды чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Он очаровывал прессу и зрителей улыбками, подмигивал и перебрасывался шутками с комментаторами, которых знал со времен, когда они сами еще были фигуристами. Его искусная демонстративность и привлекательная внешность искупали то, что он не очень хорошо изучил команду, которую представлял, да и за столько лет он уже так привык быть в назначенной роли, что по большому счету ничего не менялось, кроме имен спортсменов.

Юри меж тем ощущал себя наименее интересным членом своей команды, которому почему-то выпала роль наставника. Так что вынужденная публичность не прибавляла чемпионату мира привлекательности в его глазах. Также удручал факт, что спортсмены должны были демонстрировать командное единство и держаться вместе, а значит у них с Виктором оставалось не так уж много времени и возможностей находиться рядом друг с другом. Несмотря на то, что Виктор считался тренером Юри, теперь у него появились и другие обязательства. Юри же оказался среди едва знакомых спортсменов, вынужденный общаться с прессой и с остальными, но без Виктора рядом – от чего уже успел отвыкнуть. Все это действовало ему на нервы, но вываливать свои проблемы на Виктора и волновать его казалось несправедливым, им обоим нужно было подготовиться к произвольной программе.

Пытаясь избавиться от нервного напряжения, Юри нацепил наушники и трусил туда-сюда по коридору – мимо комнаты первой помощи, мимо раздевалок, телекамер, недошпаклеванных стен и зеркальных стен офисов, в которых видел отражение своего бледного, вспотевшего лица.

Виктора куда-то увел Яков, заявив, что нужно уделить время команде. Из-за Юри Виктор пренебрег своими обязанностями и если он выступит плохо – обвинят Юри, за то что специально и эгоистично завладел вниманием Виктора. Или еще того хуже – если Юри выступит плохо, все будут винить Виктора и говорить, что он распыляется, идет на поводу своего самолюбия и считает, что может усидеть на двух стульях.

Но Виктору нравилось быть здесь, он чувствовал себя прекрасно, и если…

От потока мыслей Юри отвлек телефон, просигналивший о входящем сообщении. Он перешел на бег на месте и взглянул на экран – сообщение оказалось не от того русского, на кого он надеялся: 

 Слова Юрио оказались настолько к месту, что Юри огляделся, пытаясь понять, как тот узнал, насколько ему не по себе. Минами уже откатал своё и теперь снимал все вокруг и постил в Инстаграм, так что заметив рядом знакомую светлую шевелюру с красной прядью, Юри сначала подумал на него. Неподалеку Отабек невозмутимо прислонился к стенке и молча наблюдал за Юри. Может это он сообщил Юрио? Множество камер и телевизоров вокруг еще больше усугубляли недоумение.

Пришло новое сообщение: 

 Его негодование рассмешило Юри. Он тоже прислонился к стенке и написал ответ, параллельно делая растяжку:  

Юрио сопроводил сообщение фотографией Милы со вчерашнего награждения и цепочкой смайликов-тыковок. Юри пришлось признать, что платье Милы действительно очень оранжевое и совершенно не подходит к ее красно-рыжим волосам. Но фигуристам частенько приходится облачаться в смешные наряды, редко бывает по-другому. Учитывая в чем сам Юра фланирует по дому, не говоря уже о его костюмах для выступлений, его упреки звучали слегка неуместно. 

На плечи Юри опустились знакомые руки, сзади к нему приникло знакомое тело… Он убрал телефон, прижался к Виктору, голову положил ему на плечо, а руки закинул за голову, растягивая мышцы спины.

– Ты не остался послушать наставления Якова?

Виктор крепче обнял его за талию и облокотил на себя, чтобы помочь ему лучше потянуться. Поцеловал в шею и пожал плечами:

– Я их уже наизусть знаю. К тому же там Гоша снова страдает из-за своих оценок за произвольную, так что…

На секунду их ослепила вспышка телефонной камеры. Юри не удивился, увидев Пхичита – тот стоял к ним спиной, в вытянутой вверх руке держал телефон, чтобы их было видно позади него, и демонстративно обмахивался другой. Только тут Юри осознал, какую картину они с Виктором представляют, покраснел и попытался выпутаться из объятий, чтобы догнать Пхичита и отобрать у него телефон. Но бесстыжий Виктор отпускать его не захотел и в знак протеста прижался губами к изгибу шеи.

Телефон в кармане куртки возвестил об очередном сообщении:

Несмотря на эти маленькие инциденты, казалось, что время до выхода на лед тянется бесконечно. Возглавившие гонку за золотом, Виктор и Юри должны были выступать последними. Виктор был страшно доволен тем, что они с Юри, фактически, будут соревноваться друг с другом. Юри же прошибал холодный пот и крутило желудок каждый раз, как из зала наверху слышались аплодисменты, разносились по коридорам и с минутной задержкой звучали из динамиков развешанных вокруг телевизоров.

Они отошли к матам поупражняться в прыжках и Виктор почему-то решил, что Юри успокоит рассказ о том, насколько хуже все будет на Олимпиаде – толпы болельщиков, командные мероприятия, участников из разных стран разведут по разным местам и обитать им придется с представителями других видов спорта, команду везде будут сопровождать наблюдатели, и видеться Юри с Виктором смогут только на катке. Слушая его легкомысленную болтовню, Юри удалось избежать приступа паники исключительно благодаря дыхательным упражнениям и привычке. Его беззаботный жених, конечно же, просто пытался его подбодрить, но способ выбрал совершенно неверный, потому что именно от чемпионата мира зависели квоты на Олимпиаду и теперь Юри одинаково боялся и победить, и проиграть. У него тряслись руки, сердце судорожно трепыхалось, он не мог как следует вдохнуть, а Виктор прыгал, как ни в чем ни бывало.

Зазвонил лежащий в кармане телефон и Юри воспользовался возможностью отойти. Виктор поцеловал его в щеку и нахмурился, губами ощутив холодную и липкую нервную испарину.

Забившись в кабинку туалета, Юри ткнул в экран телефона:

– Ю-юрио?

– Если, став первым в короткой программе, сейчас ты упустишь медаль, оттого что снова истеришь в туалете, я твою жизнь превращу в ад на весь следующий год. А ну дыши!

Кто бы ни держал его в курсе происходящего, Юри был очень им обязан. Он шумно выдохнул. Ощущение сдавленности из груди не пропало, но с каждым вздохом, сделанным по команде Юрио, ему становилось лучше. Когда мальчик велел встать в третью позицию, Юри послушался без возражений, не выпуская телефона из рук и позволяя телу двигаться привычно, инстинктивно. Это помогло. В знакомой позе внимание автоматически переключилось на необходимость отслеживать положение рук, ног, корпуса, на необходимость их поддерживать, контролировать. Свободная рука изящно поднята, ступни прижаты к полу, ноги скрещены, грудь развернута, плечи свободны, голова держится ровно – Юри не столько чувствовал, сколько знал, что поза правильная.

Видимо, пока Юри старался разобраться в тонкостях Юрочкиной физиотерапии, его юный друг ознакомился с информацией о тревожности и приступах паники. Суровый мальчишеский голос отсчитывал вдохи-выдохи так же строго, как проговаривал счет в их домашней студии – знакомо, решительно, без намека на унизительную жалость, не позволяя ни Юри ни себе поддаться панике. С каждым счетом дышать становилось легче, все перестало плыть перед глазами, сердце перестало истошно колотиться.

– Спасибо. Не нужно было тебе…

– Заткнись, Юри. Теперь мы квиты, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Юрио, не дав ему договорить и по обыкновению не желая принимать ни знаки признательности, ни извинения.

Квиты за их встречу в Сочи? Или какой-то другой момент нарушил непостижимое ощущение внутреннего баланса их отношений в сознании Юрио? Он назвал Юри по имени, а не прозвищем, и даже не приправил оскорблениями… Такое случалось редко и заслуживало внимания. Юрио выказывал свое расположение очень замысловатыми способами.

– Теперь иди, облобызай своего драгоценного Никифорова. Я ему черкнул, что он идиот, так что он наверняка тебя уже ищет.

Он повесил трубку. Юри не успел ощутить даже тени прежнего ужаса, а едва вышел из туалета, прямо перед ним очутился Виктор и притянул его к себе. Оказалось так просто спрятать лицо у него на груди, прижаться щекой к бархату жилета под расстегнутой спортивной курткой. Под видом их привычных милований Виктор встал так, чтобы спрятать Юри от посторонних взглядов. Он до сих пор не очень хорошо понимал, почему сознание Юри иногда само себя загоняет в ловушку, но очень старался. Вот и сейчас тихо пожурил Юри за то, что тот пытался скрыть от него нарастающую панику. Как тренеру, ему необходимо отслеживать состояние подопечного, несмотря даже на желание самого Юри избавить Виктора-соперника от лишних волнений перед выступлением. После его ласковых упреков за то, что пытался скрыться, Юри прижался к Виктору теснее и, наконец, заплакал.

Он всю жизнь отталкивал всех, кто пытался до него достучаться в минуты душевной невзгоды. Но теперешнее сочетание грубоватой заботы Юрио и неумелой ласки Виктора оказалось именно тем, чем надо. Через минуту он отстранился, вытер глаза. Кивком показал, что все в порядке. Виктор внимательно вгляделся в его лицо и тоже кивнул, удовлетворенный увиденным.

– Хорошо. Идем, доделаем растяжку. До выхода нашей группы осталось пятнадцать минут. Я планирую, что сегодня мы оба поднимемся на пьедестал.

Яков явился проводить их к катку, но Виктор отказался отпускать Юри и тот снова оказался в странном положении между русскими и соотечественниками. Так они и отправились к ледовой арене. Минами, гордо облаченный в куртку с символикой национальной команды, пообещал очень сильно за Юри болеть.

Когда разминка их группы закончилась и Юри неохотно вышел с катка следом за Виктором, пытаясь растянуть мгновения до того, как им придется расстаться и отправиться каждому к своей команде, Яков вдруг схватил его за рукав, другой рукой схватил Виктора и потянул их обоих к местам, где расположились русские фигуристы – в противоположном направлении от японских. Насильно усадил Юри рядом с Милой, а Виктора увел чуть подальше, чтобы поговорить.

Мила приобняла Юри за плечи и решила побыть переводчиком:

– Он объявил тебя почетным членом нашей команды, потому что только так можно удержать Витю, чтобы не сбежал. Добро пожаловать в семью!

Сидящая рядом с Милой симпатичная брюнетка, выигравшая золото, лукаво хихикнула. Все остальные беззастенчиво подслушивали разговор хмурого тренера с непредсказуемым чемпионом. В ответ на слова Якова Виктор вдруг засмеялся – искренне и радостно, кинул на Юри хитрый взгляд и заявил что-то, что Якова удивило, а потом порывисто его обнял. Поначалу казалось, что Яков просто терпит, но вот он обнял Виктора в ответ, похлопал по спине и что-то пробурчал на ухо. Взял его за плечи, отстранил от себя и легонько встряхнул, делая внушение. Но что именно он сказал, Юри никто не перевел. Виктор снова засмеялся и кивнул.

Усевшись рядом с Юри, он вытащил телефон и поднял, чтобы товарищи видели:

– Снимок в Инстаграм, чтобы поприветствовать похищенного нами японского коллегу! – улыбнулся он задорно и неотразимо.

Мила, Георгий, симпатичная темноволосая медалистка, Виктор и танцевальная пара из Москвы сгрудились вокруг Юри. Мила и Виктор его обняли, а Виктор в последний момент еще и потянулся поцеловать его в висок – у Юри скособочились очки и порозовели щеки – так и сделали фото. Виктор с довольной улыбкой принялся перебирать фильтры, а Юри показалось, что он недопонял шутку. Девушки рядом оживленно шептались. Георгий глядел на них с Виктором с умилением, утирая скупые мужские слезы, а Яков прищурился в их сторону, обреченно вздохнул и отправился объясняться с японской командой.

Все так же улыбаясь, Виктор стащил очки Юри и заставил его надеть наушники, едва на каток вышел Кристоф – первый в их группе. Но музыку в ушах заглушали ахи зрителей, сопровождавшие каждый прыжок. Даже без очков Юри кое-как видел, что Виктор следит за каждым фигуристом взглядом внимательным и ясным, наслаждаясь выступлениями как друзей, так и соперников.

После оглашения оценок Отабека телефон в кармане Юри снова завибрировал: 

 Сейчас выступал Джей-Джей, так что совершенно точно ни одна камера не могла быть направлена на них с Виктором. Юри удивленно оглянулся, но без очков все вокруг сливалось в неясное пятно. Проверяющий шнуровку их коньков Виктор с любопытством поднял голову, но тут пришло новое сообщение и Юри отвлекся на него.

 

Было очень необычно таким образом наблюдать поток сознания Юрио. Юри отвлекся, набирая ответ и чуть не пропустил выход Виктора. Тот поднялся, снял куртку и отдал Якову. Юри быстро убрал телефон в карман и тоже встал. Прищурившись, он разглядел, что Джей-Джей направился в уголок слез и поцелуев, приветственно махая публике и улыбаясь. Настала очередь Виктора выходить на лед.

– Пожелай мне удачи, – улыбнулся Виктор Юри, пока тот провожал его к выходу на каток.

Юри разгладил морщинки на его жилете, в который совсем недавно плакал, пригладил красиво уложенную серебристую челку, поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Виктора в лоб.

– Удачи.

Надеявшийся на серьезный поцелуй Виктор надулся, но они находились под прицелом камер, отслеживающих мгновения до его выхода на лед. Юри вел себя храбрее, чем обычно, оставаясь, однако, не таким демонстративным, как Виктор.

– После я хочу настоящий поцелуй, – предупредил он, погладив Юри по щеке.

Отдал чехлы и куртку, и вышел на каток. Встал возле бортика, делая напоследок растяжку и выслушивая наставления Якова. Кивнул. Улыбка исчезла – он вошел в образ. Поцеловал кольцо, потрепал салфетницу-пуделя, выехал на середину катка и застыл там, опустив голову, будто уснул.

– Ты сможешь выйти на каток через проход рядом с уголком слез и поцелуев, телевизионщики примут это во внимание, – пробурчал Яков, обращаясь к Юри. – Я договорился с представителями ИСУ, поскольку Виктор считается твоим тренером. Они пошли на уступки, потому что вместе вы привлекаете больше зрителей. Но не устраивайте спектакль, не вынуждайте их сожалеть о сделанных поблажках, – он забрал у Юри вещи Виктора и повел его к уголку слез и поцелуев, не сводя глаз со своего подопечного на катке. – Его выступление не должно влиять на твое. Будь внимательнее с ребрами – сегодня за них чуть ли не всем оценки снижают. Ты хороший фигурист. Указаний уж точно слушаешься получше Вити.

Грубоватая, странная забота Якова очень тронула Юри. С самого приезда в Петербург он не раз выслушивал его поправки и замечания, пока Виктор тренировался рядом. Порой Яков принимался давать советы, просто не в силах сдержаться. Каким бы он ни казался со стороны, но был хорошим человеком и прекрасным тренером, и искренне любил своих учеников.

На полпути Юри скорее услышал, чем увидел, как Виктор споткнулся. Приземлившись, зацепился острыми зубцами конька, выбил фонтанчик ледяных брызг и не растянулся на льду только потому что успел подставить руку и тут же выровнялся. Даже музыкальная дисгармония не смогла заглушить удивленный ропот зрителей. Рядом тихо выругался Яков.

Юри вцепился в бортик, впился взглядом в Виктора. Тот нахмурился и сосредоточенно прищурился. Он подсчитывал – стоимость элемента, с учетом снятых за помарку баллов, думал о сложной механике их спорта. Но в глубине души он был потрясен. Рассказывая историю о кошмаре фигуриста, виденную своими глазами, Виктор не ожидал, что пронзительная проникновенность выступления обернется против него, напоминая, что с ним могло произойти то же самое.

Юри затаил дыхание и замер. Отмер только когда Яков взял его под руку и повел дальше.

– Он заменит оставшиеся прыжки на комбинации, прицепит двойной аксель или тройной тулуп. Витя не продумывает заранее компенсацию технических ошибок, но тройной тулуп всегда может прицепить к чему угодно.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, Виктор блестяще исполнил четверной лутц и следом тройной тулуп – с поднятыми руками, ради более высоких оценок, и стараясь, чтобы ритм выступления точно попадал в музыку. Яков удовлетворенно кивнул, положил его вещи на скамью и продолжал смотреть, взявшись за бортик.

– Даже с вычетом, его базовая оценка за технику выше, чем у Алтына. Канадец запорол обязательный аксель, а компоненты в выступлении Джакометти судьи оценили довольно консервативно…

Виктор пронесся мимо них. Ускорился и подобрался для следующего прыжка, которым оказалась комбинация четверной-тройной-тройной, компенсируя оплошность. И тут Юрио прислал сообщение, в котором выразил то, что не мог высказать Яков: 

 

Виктор прыгнул в либелу, почти упал в волчок, сжался; набрав скорость, поменял ногу и позу ради оценок повыше. Как истинный чемпион, полагаясь на свое техническое мастерство, он яростно боролся за каждый балл, не желал ничего уступать. Если кто-то хочет его превзойти – им придется как следует постараться. 

Он закончил прокат, на несколько драгоценных мгновений замерев на согнутом колене. Затем поднялся и поклонился зрителям. Насилу оторвав взгляд от его раскрасневшегося лица и натянутой, показательной улыбки, Юри посмотрел на экран телефона, снова просигналившего о сообщении, и это помогло, наконец, собраться с духом. Ощущение сдавленности в груди исчезло, шум в голове стих. Так иногда случалось – тревога становилась настолько неуправляемой, что даже для страха не оставалось места, а в голове билась одна-единственная мысль.

 

Если Юри сейчас не сумеет взять себя в руки и выступит плохо, Виктор станет винить себя. Так же, как винит себя за травму Юрио.

Сейчас Виктору нужен Юри.

Запыхавшийся, вспотевший Виктор вышел с катка, обнял Юри, потом взял его куртку, телефон, очки и чехлы – и ласково подтолкнул к выходу на лед. Они обошлись без ненужных напутствий. Оказавшись по другую сторону бортика, Юри взял Виктора за руку, поцеловал его кольцо, поменявшись с ним ролями. Взгляд того смягчился, но поговорить времени не хватило. Виктора увели на скамейку в уголке слез и поцелуев, где он принялся улыбаться и махать зрителям в ожидании оценок. Когда их назовут, у Юри будет тридцать секунд, чтобы занять начальную позу в центре катка или баллы снимут за опоздание. Поэтому он потихоньку поехал вдоль бортика, пока детишки собирали и охапками утаскивали игрушки и цветы, и постарался не слушать оценки Виктора.

Едва прозвучало его имя, Юри глубоко вздохнул, сбрасывая остатки напряжения. Сейчас ему не нужно было думать – нужно было чувствовать. Он хотел показать всему миру, как дорог ему человек, сделавший для него возможным это соревнование. Последний прокат в сезоне, последний раз он покажет зрителям «Юри на льду». Пусть он станет особенным. Виктор хотел рассказать о своих страхах – и не устоял перед ними. Юри намеревался рассказать о своих надеждах, ради них обоих.

Зазвучала музыка. Юри поднял голову, поднял свои надежды в сложенных лодочкой ладонях и аккуратно выпустил их на волю, словно голубей.

_«Покажи всем программу, которую любишь ты»_

Все отошло на второй план – назойливые мысли, тревога, сомнения, волнение за Виктора. Осталась только история о фигуристе, который терпел неудачи и старался их преодолеть, о погоне одинокого мальчика за недостижимой мечтой. История его жизни, которая вдруг изменилась к лучшему. Она казалась обманчиво скромной, эта история, но в каждом взмахе рук, в выразительных жестах, в триумфальных приземлениях крылась ее сила.

Музыка закончилась и Юри снова оказался в центре катка – одна рука прижата к бешено бьющемуся сердцу, другая вытянута к его возлюбленному, но не жестом неразделенной тоски, а как приглашение.

Хотелось бы Юри сказать, что в этот момент он услышал восхищенный рев толпы, овации и похвалы, которые, как он думал, однажды избавят его от извечного страха провала. Но на самом деле он слышал лишь истошный стук собственного сердца, ощущал биение пульса и тяжелое дыхание. И вдруг Виктор оказался рядом – вопреки правилам и традициям, воспользовался тем, что еще не успел снять коньки и выскочил на каток. Смеясь, он подхватил Юри в объятья и закружил, опровергая журналистские байки о том, что соперничество обязательно приведет к разрыву их отношений. Юри обнял его в ответ, вцепился в бархат его жилета, застигнутый врасплох смехом Виктора и такой откровенной его любовью.

– Боюсь, после такого проката если мне и суждено сегодня целовать золотую медаль, то разве что твою, – улыбнулся Виктор.

Глаза его сияли и Юри понял, что не хочет, чтобы их история заканчивалась. А хочет провести с этим человеком всю жизнь, пока они оба не состарятся. Пусть даже они облысеют, растолстеют и их забудут, потому что появятся новые, юные фигуристы и займут их место, медали их покроются пылью, а рекорды побьют. Но пусть после них останется такое наследие – эти забавные моменты на льду, когда двое влюблены настолько, что правила и ожидания теряют смысл.

– Я люблю тебя, – он нечасто это говорил. Виктор должен слышать это каждый день.

– Мой Юри… – Виктор приподнял его лицо за подбородок, улыбнулся, ласково провел по губам пальцем, дразня предвкушением поцелуя. – Я знаю. Я видел, – он взмахнул рукой, указывая на трибуны, на усыпанный игрушками и цветами лед. – Теперь поклонись зрителям и давай уходить, пока нас крюками не вытащили.

– Нет здесь никаких крюков, Витя, – хмыкнул Юри.

Все еще стараясь отдышаться, он повернулся, поклонился зрителям и судьям. Виктор зааплодировал первым, спровоцировав новую волну оваций, а потом повел Юри к уголку слез и поцелуев. 

– А может тех, кто не хочет уходить, выталкивают замбони? – желая продемонстрировать, он зашел сзади, уперся ладонями Юри в плечи и, к восторгу зрителей, принялся толкать его по направлению к выходу – прямо к нетерпеливо ждущему и недовольному их баловством Якову.

– Виктор! – попытался протестовать Юри, всем своим существом ощущая, как сильно он любит этого невозможного, смешного, прекрасного человека.

  

Сидя в полумраке уголка слез и поцелуев, Виктор ухмыльнулся, заметив направленные на них телефонные камеры и любопытные взгляды немногих зрителей, не захваченных показательным выступлением Отабека. Их интерес был вполне объясним – Виктор сам раздразнил фанатов, твитнув, что их с Юри второе показательное выступление будет особенным. Юри не выходил в твиттер уже несколько недель и Виктор был уверен, что публика ждет обещанного сюрприза с нетерпением.

Полыхающий у Юри на щеках румянец после их парного исполнения «Останься со мной» постепенно расползался на уши и шею. Все потому, что Виктор с энтузиазмом помог ему снять голубой жакет, под которым оказалась простая черная рубашка, а Юри неловко снял Викторов. Виктору понравился символизм этого действа: они будто помогли друг другу освободиться от исполняемых на катке ролей и стали сами собой. Такая близость у всех на глазах уже стала для них привычной, ее эротизм был понятен лишь им двоим.

Не думая о досужих взглядах, Виктор шагнул ближе, притворившись, что хочет поправить Юри встрепанный непослушный локон, и шепнул:

– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Потерпи, любовь моя.

Он буквально почувствовал, как Юри покраснел и возмущенно вздохнул – воздух защекотал Виктору ухо:

– Веди себя прилично…

– Ты же знаешь, они все равно уже навоображали бог знает что…

Совершенно неожиданно его пнули в спину. Виктор повалился на Юри и оба они повалились на ограждение. Хорошо еще, что пинок оказался слабоват – нога неожиданного агрессора еще не зажила полностью. Виктор был почти рад этому пинку. И он не единственный обрадовался внезапному нападению:

– Юрио! – прижатый к нему Юри расплылся в улыбке.

– Совесть есть? Я пытаюсь на Бека посмотреть, а вы, два придурка, отвлекаете! Как будто мне дома ваших сюсюканий мало!

Каким образом хромой Юра, передвигающийся с тростью, умудрился незаметно подобраться к ним в закрытую зону спорткомплекса, расположенному в семистах километрах от дома, Виктор понятия не имел. Наверное, потому что думал о своем. Он уперся руками в бортик и отодвинулся от Юри, поцеловал его в лоб, извиняясь, что так на него навалился, и повернулся к Юре.  Весьма приметные светлые волосы мальчика скрывал капюшон, но рычащий тигр на спине куртки выдавал его личность с головой.

Тростью подтянув к себе стул, Юра сел. Он в самом деле был здесь – сел на поезд до Хельсинки, чтобы разделить с ними этот момент, хотя сам не мог соревноваться и показаться здесь значило, что все увидят его не в лучшей форме.

– Я подозревал, что ты где-то тут шныряешь! – засмеялся Юри.

Такого Виктор не ожидал. Даже получив сообщения, в которых Юра сначала назвал его идиотом, а затем велел пойти встретить Юри возле туалета, он и подумать не мог, что их котенок притаился где-то поблизости. Какой неожиданно приятный сюрприз!

Юри первым кинулся обнять мальчика. Когда стало ясно, что ему за такое самоуправство глаза не выцарапают, Виктор с энтузиазмом присоединился. Юрочка что-то возмущенно икнул, точно как кот, выплевывающий шерстяной шарик – обнимать его вот так, прямо при всех, вот ужас-то! Но несмотря на недовольное бурчание все вытерпел и даже неумело похлопал их обоих по спине.

– Ну все, хватит, отцепитесь уже, не так уж долго мы не виделись! Ваш выход скоро, балбесы.

Посмеиваясь, Виктор выпустил их из объятий и кивнул выходящему с катка Отабеку. Тот присутствию Юры совершенно не удивился – что объясняло, как мальчику удалось не попасться им на глаза прежде, у кого он обитал и чей пропуск болтался у него на шее. Отабек сел рядом с Юрой, нагнулся расшнуровать коньки, но когда тот по-свойски пихнул его плечом, разогнулся. Они устремили на Виктора одинаково бесстрастные взгляды и синхронно подняли большие пальцы.

Они что, специально это репетировали?!

В полумраке катка выходя рука об руку с Юри на их последнее в этом сезоне показательное выступление, Виктор продолжал смеяться. Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы перестать улыбаться и войти в образ. Они с Юри встали спина к спине и переплели руки, в ожидании музыки. Виктор сжал ладонь Юри, прежде чем отпустить.

Он обожал показательные. Из-за них он буквально предвкушал, что после завершения карьеры сможет переключиться на ледовые шоу. Без строгих правил ИСУ, требующих половину программ наполнять обязательными элементами, у него будет полная свобода для творчества – для выбора музыки, освещения, хореографии. Можно будет добавить бутафорию… Или, если обстоятельства позволят, жениха. Можно будет рассказать историю именно так, как ему захочется.

Сегодняшняя история замечательная, ее нужно рассказать очень старательно. Это его ответ «Юри на льду», единственный и неповторимый. Более того, сегодняшнее выступление – подарок для Юри. Но его бесхитростный Кацудончик еще этого не знает.

В полумраке зала зазвучала музыка и Виктор позволил ей вести себя.*

 _«Ощути мое присутствие рядом, будто эхо…»_ Юри первым начал танец. Взглянул вверх, завел руку назад и развернул Виктора к себе, чтобы тот его «заметил». Начав рядом, они почти сразу разъехались. Первая часть воплощала то, как Виктор пытался флиртовать и ответное недоумение Юри, их неровные отношения на первых порах знакомства. Юри отталкивал Виктора, но тот пробовал сблизиться по-другому, сокращал дистанцию между ними и наконец триумфально привлек Юри к себе.

Следующую часть, танго, они исполняли вместе. Юри умело вел, кружил, запрокидывал послушного в его руках Виктора. Очаровательно покраснев, он подхватил его ногу, подался вперед, нагнув Виктора назад, точно как на банкете, который он так и не вспомнил.

 _«Кто-то должен заметить тебя на танцполе и привести домой…»_ На шаг отступив от Виктора, Юри обхватил себя руками и страстно на него взглянул, будто воплощенный Эрос. _«…Показать тебе твоих демонов, желания и темные стороны, р_ _аспахнуть твой мир…»_ Виктор в ответ потянулся к нему с тоской, взлелеянной «Останься со мной» – историей, где он рассказывал о поисках того, чего у него никогда не было, но о чем он отчаянно грезил. У него были любовники, были ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, он сходился и расходился с людьми легко, всего себя посвящая карьере. Отношения, что сложились у них с Юри, оказались гораздо труднее, но и стократ богаче, чем все, что он когда-либо знал.

 _«Ты соткан из туманностей, сверхновых и ночного неба…»_  Юри подхватил его, поднял и сделал выброс. Доверившись его силе и собственной ловкости, Виктор тесно прижал локти, вращаясь, а приземлившись притянул Юри к себе – тот поторопился его догнать.

Результат стоил многочисленных набитых во время репетиций синяков. Как и восторг на лице Юри, когда у них, наконец, выброс получился, как надо.

 _«Ты создан из воспоминаний, забытых и живых…»_ Виктор позволил себе внепрограммную вольность – погладил Юри по щеке. Они взялись за руки, перешли к вращению. Юри покатил вокруг, вытянувшись в прекрасной «ласточке», а Виктор держал его за руку крепко и надежно, будто якорь. Не давая страхам Юри поглотить его, не позволяя ошибкам затуманить его разум, но помогая ему подняться к новым высотам. Так в представлении Виктора ощущалась потеря контроля и таким якорем он надеялся стать для Юри – тем, который всегда его удержит, не даст поддаться страхам.

После года совместных тренировок парные элементы удались им идеально: прыжки, вращения, шаги и твиззлы не представляли ни малейших сложностей. Двое одиночников нашли идеальную гармонию. Виктор не глядя знал, что Юри повторяет его движения один в один. Протянув руку назад, точно знал, когда тот за нее возьмется, когда нужно привлечь Юри к себе, когда поднять в поддержку.

Чтобы выполнить эту поддержку, ему пришлось немало потрудиться дома на тренажерах. Когда Яков увидел, что они пытаются сделать, то как следует Виктора отругал и пригрозил, что так он себе спину сорвет. Упрямый Виктор просто перенес тренировку поддержек на другое время, когда Якова не было рядом. Юри выпало делать выброс, но было нужно что-то еще, чтобы превзойти их первое совместное выступление. Поэтому Виктор решил, что нужно сделать высокую поддержку, как будто Юри летит.

Он успел устать, но вот бережно поддерживаемый Юри мягко опустился на лед и снова повел. _«Я хочу пробудить шторм внутри тебя. Хочу навеки приковать к себе твой теплый ясный взгляд…»_

Виктор не ожидал, что будет так нервничать. Он ведь уже получил согласие, так в чем дело?  Нужно было все-таки не слушать Юрочкины доводы и купить новое кольцо. Ну и что, если на их руках уже красуются кольца? Ему хотелось полноты эффекта, чтобы все увидели и поняли, что происходит. Он постоянно боялся, что из-за своей тревожной натуры Юри сбежит и оставит его одного. В Барселоне на одну благословенную ночь он вообразил, что этот замечательный человек теперь всегда будет рядом, а потом вдруг Юри его разуверил. А потом все начали называть их кольца талисманом на удачу, и никто не возразил. А потом об их помолвке перестали вспоминать.

Словно почувствовав его беспокойство, даже не понимая причины, Юри сжал его ладонь, приступив к завершающей части танца – парному вращению. Последние нотки композиции разнеслись над катком просьбой и обещанием: _«Я никогда не отведу от тебя взгляд. И ты от меня не отводи_ ».

Виктор написал себе прочувствованную речь – так же, как набрасывал заранее ответы на вопросы журналистов. Она получилась милой и забавной, как ему казалось, и достаточно искренней, чтобы заручиться согласием Юри. Юра назвал ее слишком слащавой, но Виктор не во всем был готов слушаться романтических советов ворчливых подростков. Миле речь показалась очень славной. Гоша, пока слушал, по обыкновению расплакался и означать это могло что угодно. Иными словами, повторное предложение Виктор спланировал идеально.

Однако, делать предложение практически сразу после двух физически трудных прокатов оказалось очень проблематично. Виктор насилу пытался отдышаться, легкие горели. Такой же запыхавшийся Юри прижался лбом к его плечу – так они и застыли. Виктор вымотался, сердце колотилось, все тело болело, а заученная речь не желала вспоминаться. Он был уже не так молод и не подумал о том, что оставив более трудное выступление напоследок, обеспечит им не только грандиозный финал, но и физически сложный экзерсис. Особенно себе самому, учитывая их с Юри разную выносливость.

Но момент был важнее речи. Сегодняшнее выступление все сказало лучше, чем Виктор мог бы выразить словами. Он был слишком нетерпелив и не хотел упустить момент, чтобы, не дай бог, Юри все понял неправильно, опередил его, или вообразил, что все это только из-за выигранной медали и того шуточного обещания, которое вообще не стоило произносить.

Едва шквал аплодисментов заглушил последние музыкальные аккорды, Виктор опустился на одно колено, взял Юри за руку и, не успев толком отдышаться, поцеловал его кольцо, поглядев возлюбленному в лицо и недвусмысленно сообщая о своих намерениях, чтобы не осталось никаких недомолвок, чтобы всем стало ясно, как много они значат друг для друга.

– У меня был план, – смущенно признался он удивленному Юри, пока тот не вообразил, что он не поднимается, потому что что-то не так с коленом.

Сжав пальцы Юри, он опустил голову и попытался придумать, как сымпровизировать. Задумка слегка сбилась и теперь нужно было поскорей сообразить, что делать, пока их не выгнали с катка.  Он снова выставил себя на посмешище на глазах восьми тысяч зрителей. На нынешнем чемпионате это уже становится нормой. Ну ничего, Виктора не так уж легко смутить.

– Выходи за меня, Юри? Не из-за медали. Я просто хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь, потому что люблю…

Он не успел договорить. Юри упал на колени и поцеловал его – нежно, ласково и тепло, как мог только он, немного неловко от удивления – очень типично для Юри. Одной рукой он так и сжимал пальцы Виктора, другую запустил ему в волосы. Виктор ощутил, как Юри улыбнулся, осознав, наконец, смысл вопроса, как изменился изгиб его губ. Решив сполна насладиться этой улыбкой, он привлек Юри ближе к себе. А когда тот оторвался от его губ и рассмеялся, Виктор потянулся следом, чтобы поцеловать Юри снова и ощутить вкус его счастья. Пьянящий сильнее, чем любой триумф, слаще любой победы.

Когда рев толпы стало невозможно игнорировать, Юри отпрянул от Виктора, страшно смущенный – он забыл, что они находятся на полном зрителей стадионе. Встрепанный, ясноглазый, постепенно заливающийся виноватым румянцем, он был прекрасен. Подумать только, что несмотря на нескончаемый Викторов флирт именно Юри поцеловал его при всех первым, под прицелами камер, впервые после Кубка Китая. 

– Поверить не могу, что мы только что сделали. Что я только что сделал, – стыдливо пробормотал Юри.

Виктор поднялся, помог ему встать и рассмеялся – от смущения Юри сделался неловким, спрятал лицо у него на груди, словно так мог заставить окружающую их массу людей исчезнуть. 

– Ты ответил «да», верно? По крайней мере, было очень на это похоже, но однажды мы уже недопоняли друг друга, так что я решил уточнить, – поддразнил его Виктор.

Даже сквозь рубашку он чувствовал, как горят щеки Юри. Тот кивнул, поднял голову, встретившись с ним взглядом:

– Я ответил «да», – он прижался щекой к ладони Виктора и переплел их пальцы.

Виктор уютно прижал Юри к себе, повернулся к зрительским трибунам и торжествующе заявил:

– Он сказал «да»!

– Ну разумеется сказал, придурок! А теперь проваливайте с катка! – донесся от выхода возмущенный мальчишечий голос.

Но воодушевленный Виктор не послушался. Вместе с Юри они поехали к дальнему концу катка, где их внимания неистово требовали поклонники. Водрузив подаренный ими венок из роз Юри на голову и приняв еще один для себя, он подмигнул креативным фанатам и неторопливо повальсировал с Юри прочь. На свадьбе венки были бы не к месту, зато оказались очень кстати, чтобы отпраздновать их официальную помолвку и первое международное золото Юри.

– Витя…

– Ага… – Виктор заметил чудесную малышку с собранными в гладкий пучок волосами. Одна из многих снующих вокруг них маленьких помощниц, собирающих со льда игрушки и цветы, она застыла, глядя на Юри полным восхищения взглядом. Виктор всей душой согласился с ее превосходным вкусом в отношении фигуристов. Она робко протянула им один из букетов. Виктор выдвинул Юри чуть вперед – тот взял букет и вознаградил девочку доброй улыбкой. Она затрепетала, в глазах засияло обожание. Виктор готов был побиться об заклад, что когда эта маленькая представительница следующего поколения фигуристов вырастет, каждый раз, выходя на лед, она станет вспоминать именно этот момент. Но пока что она затерялась среди таких же восторженных и одинаково одетых цветочных девочек.

Вокруг витал запах льда и роз. Юри приобнял Виктора за плечи. Целлофан букетной обертки защекотал тому шею.

– Витя, если мы сейчас же не уйдем с катка, боюсь, Юрио начнет швыряться в нас всем что под руку подвернется, – предупредил Юри, улыбаясь счастливо и невпопад, позволяя Виктору увлечь себя еще в один круг по катку.

Они танцевали без музыки, без хореографии, без мудреных шагов или вращений, с той же невероятной слаженностью, которая так поразила Виктора на банкете. Переполненный восторгом Виктор на минуту забыл про усталость после долгого дня и сложных прокатов. Юри предвосхищал каждый поворот, каждое движение, будто та же мелодия звучала в его сердце. В ту ночь, когда они с Юри встретились, Виктор понял, что они созданы друг для друга. Что им суждено быть не соперниками, а партнерами. Пусть даже самого Юри пришлось несколько месяцев настраивать, чтобы он тоже это увидел, оно того стоило.

– Черт тебя задери, Никифоров, а ну чешите сюда! Я для кого вечеринку готовил?!

– Тут дети вокруг, Юрочка, следи за речью!

Прилетевший в отместку чехол для лезвия просвистел мимо него, задел венок Юри и скособочил его очень привлекательным образом. К счастью, из резиновых чехлов получались не самые лучшие метательные снаряды.

– Ой. Кажется ты прав, Юри. Однако твоему тезке следует поработать над меткостью. 

Оказавшись возле уголка слез и поцелуев, они разглядели собравшихся там людей. Юра опирался на трость, а локоть свободной руки положил сидящему Отабеку на плечо, словно хотел подчеркнуть их разницу в росте. Он держал второй чехол, приготовившись бросать и его, и едва заметно улыбался, вопреки воинственному настрою – но не признал бы этого даже под страхом смерти. Сколько бы он ни жаловался по поводу назначенной ему роли шафера, защищать ее он был готов похлеще медали и прикончил бы любого, осмелившегося вмешаться. Его стараниями их друзья собрались сейчас в уголке слез и поцелуев. Он и Отабека подключил – тот снимал исторический момент на телефонную камеру, совершенно не возражая, что Юра использует его вместо подпорки, готовый быть их сердитому котенку и соучастником, и лучшим другом.

Плачущий Пхичит опустил телефон – наверняка устроил живую трансляцию всего выступления и последующего предложения. Отлично! Как только Виктор доберется до телефона, нужно будет все скопировать и посмотреть, какое выражение было у Юри на лице, когда Виктор опустился перед ним на колено. Рядом радостная Мари тараторила что-то по телефону. Без сомнений, отвечала на многочисленные вопросы родных в Хасетсу. Возле нее маячила Минако, прижав ладонь к губам и плача от счастья. Яков терпеливо ждал, взгромоздив на плечи их с Юри сумки. Виктор подозревал, что он тоже прослезился. Как бы Яков ни старался это скрыть, он всегда был романтиком.

Яков со вчерашнего дня знал, что Виктор собирается сделать предложение. После того, как тот назначил Юри почетным членом их команды прямо перед его произвольной, Виктор не мог утаить от него свои планы. И теперь он стоял и терпеливо ждал их двоих в окружении толпы молодежи, стараясь казаться бесстрастным. Виктор заметил, как на Якова взглянула Лилия – вероятно, вспомнила их собственную помолвку. Наверное, правду говорят про молодоженов, что им хочется переженить всех вокруг, чтобы осчастливить, потому что Виктору в голову уже закралась мысль снова свести Якова и Лилию.

Рядом с Милой и Гошей рассмеялся Крис. Покачал головой, словно жалея о Викторовой утраченной свободе. О том, что один из самых завидных в мире женихов вдруг решил остепениться. Но даже если он так думал, на самом деле Виктор не потерял свободу, а обрел.

Они все собрались здесь – семья, друзья, соперники и товарищи, тайно приглашенные Юрой, чтобы отпраздновать их помолвку на тайно же организованной вечеринке после завершающего турнира сезона. Но этот сюрприз мог еще немного подождать. Пока Юри счастливо ему улыбался и позволял вести себя в танце – никогда еще Виктор не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Он прижал будущего мужа к себе, поцеловал в нос и вместе они закружили по катку снова, в последний раз.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сыграть свадьбу летом? Три месяца – не слишком долго ждать?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Примечание автора: в качестве музыкального сопровождения используется композиция "Never Look Away" в исполнении Vienna Teng (https://youtu.be/i-ONycYf7EI)
> 
>  


	10. Взлет

__

_«На каток выходит Юрий Плисецкий, чемпион прошлогоднего Гран-при, серебряный призер прошлогоднего Кубка Ростелекома. Сегодня ему предстоит защищать свой чемпионский титул. Из-за травмы он не катался десять месяцев, прошел долгий путь через все квалификационные этапы в России и теперь снова вышел на международную арену. Все задаются вопросом – удастся ли ему после операции по восстановлению колена повторить свой удивительный триумф 2016 года, когда он, пятнадцатилетний, поставил мировой рекорд и выиграл золото Гран-при. Мы продолжим трансляцию выступлений фигуристов на Кубке Ростелекома 2017 года после рекламы…»_

Услышав заявление комментатора, Юра скривился. Обхватив колено, он осторожно делал растяжку, а Яков тем временем выговаривал ему за то, что он его не слушает – и Юра действительно не слушал. Было проще, когда с ним в команде был Гоша. Но того две недели назад вытеснили из соревновательного списка Пхичит с Кацудоном на Скейт Америка. Виктора с Милой распределили на французский этап, аж через месяц, так что сейчас все внимание Якова доставалось одному Юре.

– Четверной сальхов ты до сих пор приземляешь на обе ноги и шаги в конце делаешь небрежно. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться…

Юре нужно было сосредоточиться на том, чтобы икры не сводило, когда он пытается балансировать на выезде – но Якову об этом знать было необязательно. Старик и так слишком переживал, хмуро взирая на охватывающую Юрино колено компрессионную повязку, которую ему еще несколько месяцев придется носить и во время выступлений, под костюмом, и вне катка. Виктор нашел врача, чтобы тот внимательно следил за его восстановлением, который разрешил Юре вернуться к соревнованиям на пару месяцев раньше запланированного, при условии, что он не сглупит и не порвет связки снова. К тому же Юру уже достали дома, следя, чтобы он как следует заботился о своем здоровье.

Он специально приземлял некоторые прыжки на обе ноги, зная, что даже с вычетом баллов превзойдет соперников по технической стоимости программ. Зато так у него появился шанс провести эту пару месяцев продуктивно и вернуться к соревнованиям, не усугубляя травму. Все это время понадобилось ему, чтобы привыкнуть снова быть на льду, чтобы обкатать новые коньки – старые он перерос сразу на два размера; чтобы перестать перекручивать прыжки из-за добавившегося роста и приноровиться к ставшим слишком длинными рукам и ногам, и к возмужавшему телу.

Все это оказалось трудной задачей. Но после того, как не без его стараний Виктор с Юри, наконец, сыграли свадьбу и неделю наслаждались свадебным путешествием, каждую свободную минуту он посвящал силовым тренировкам с Виктором, а по ночам продолжал заниматься с Юри, чтобы, несмотря на взросление, тело оставалось гибким и послушным. И это все до того, как Яков позволил ему снова выйти на лед и начать использовать лонжу* для прыжков.

Он упорно трудился и стал физически сильнее, чем был когда-либо, но даже это не давало никаких гарантий. Лишь помогло чуть лучше подготовиться к возможным неожиданностям. Его выбрали заполнить квоту принимающей стороны на Кубке Ростелекома. Его, а не Виктора, потому что именно он завоевал здесь медаль год назад и теперь федерация пыталась помочь ему вернуться в строй. Если ему не удастся победить здесь, пропадет шанс получить три квоты для российской команды на олимпиаду в следующем феврале, даже если Виктор уйдет, освободив место для замены.

Виктор хотел посмотреть, как Юра справится. Он был не против уйти и уступить ему место, чтобы сосредоточиться и как следует подготовить мужа к его, возможно, единственному шансу завоевать олимпийскую медаль. И может даже продолжать быть для самого Юры псевдо-менеджером и неофициальным тренером. Но черта с два Юра ему это позволит. Сначала он должен доказать, что достоин туда отправиться. Как оказалось, даже у его амбиций есть предел.

Если он облажается здесь, то выложится по полной на чемпионате мира, пока остальные будут приходить в себя после олимпиады. Сосредоточится на том, чтобы забрать титул чемпиона у Кацудона. Еще через четыре года он будет на пике формы, а половина его соперников – на пути к пенсии, если уже не там. И уж ради олимпиады в Пекине он как следует постарается.

Пока что Юре очень хотелось победить в финале Гран-при. Говоря по правде, победить хотелось везде. На «капе», на НХК, в финале Гран-при. Взять медаль в Пхёнчхане, отвоевать титул чемпиона России и Европы у Виктора, выиграть чемпионат мира в Милане. Скорее всего, только в этом сезоне у него есть шанс соревноваться с Виктором и одержать верх…

– Юрио!

Помяни черта…

Как к себе домой, в комнату, где фигуристы ждали своего выхода, прямо в уличной одежде вплыла чета Кацуки-Никифоровых и принялись беззастенчиво всех разглядывать. Судя по всему, мерзавцы прыгнули на утренний самолет из Питера только чтобы явиться сюда Юре назло. Еще утром они были дома – всего несколько часов назад Виктор запостил в инстаграмм фото Макки и Моры, сидящих рядом и сосредоточенно следящих за забежавшей на террасу белкой. 

Никифоров порой мог быть очень настырным придурком.

Юра вздохнул, отпустил колено, сел и крутанулся туда-сюда, избавляясь от напряжения в позвоночнике.

– Фу. Кто впустил любвеобильную парочку в помещение?

– Мы взяли билеты и забронировали номер сразу, как только объявили распределение по этапам, – пояснил смущенный Юри, которому до сих пор неловко было участвовать в Викторовых «сюрпризах». Но про этот он точно знал заранее – о чем красноречиво свидетельствовал висящий у него на руке аккуратно свернутый российский флаг.

Юри протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Юра отмахнулся и встал сам. Тут подтянулся и Виктор, облаченный в национальные цвета: красно-белую командную куртку, под которой виднелась бело-синяя водолазка. В руках он держал вырвиглазно-яркий красный плакат явно авторства Минако, на котором красовалось треклятое Юрино прозвище.

Ну все, Никифорову конец.

– Разумеется, мы же собирались за тебя болеть! Мы и дедушку твоего привезли! Лилия нас всех собрала, даже Гошу с Милой. Мы будем на трибуне напротив твоих «Ангелов», чтобы они не стащили мой плакат, – Виктор горделиво продемонстрировал упомянутое произведение недоискусства, украшенное блестящими сердечками и наклейками с котятами, а на Юриной фотографии, вырезанной с обложки девчачьего журнала, были пририсованы кошачьи ушки и усы.

Юра решил, что смерть Никифорову он учинит медленную и мучительную. Флаг пускай оставляют, но вынести плакат из комнаты он не даст.

– Мы с Николаем какое-то время переписывались и сочиняли рецепты пирожков, – Юри протянул ему коричневый бумажный пакет, из которого доносился умопомрачительно вкусный аромат, у Юры аж слюнки потекли.

После выступления он с удовольствием схомячит содержимое, даже если потом придется три лишних часа провести на тренажерах, чтобы сжечь калории – оно того стоит. Дедушка готовит отменно, даже у Юры тесто не получается так, как у него.

– Так, тебя я оставлю в живых, потому что ты подружился с дедушкой и принес мне еды. Но вот Виктора… – вдобавок ко всему, тот притащил венок из цветов в прозрачном пластиковом футляре, который, судя по нехорошей ухмылке, собирался напялить на Юру позже. – Считай тебе повезло, старый хрыч, что тебя вся Россия обожает, иначе тебя бы отсюда по частям вынесли.

– Меня нельзя убивать, на меня квартира записана, – Виктор щелкнул его по носу и поспешно спрятался за Юри, как за живым щитом – потому что Юра, разумеется, терпеть такого не стал и замахнулся на нахала. 

– Не груби папочке, – съязвил с другого конца комнаты Джей-Джей.

Юра привычным, отработанным жестом показал ему средний палец. Канадец просто до сих пор обижался за то, что из-за свадьбы Юри и Виктора его собственная осталась незамеченной. Как будто до него никто Юру не дразнил, называя Виктора его папочкой! Сам Никифоров сильнее обиделся – вон, прищурился и старается осмыслить, не намек ли это на его преклонный возраст. 

Было здорово знать, что все близкие ему люди собрались здесь, чтобы его поддержать. Но Юра скорей себе язык вырвал бы, чем в этом признался. Кацудон ободряюще сжал его плечо – значит, разглядел за привычной колючестью теплящуюся в мальчишеском сердце признательность. А раз это понял Юри, значит и Виктор тоже, и приехал специально, чтобы это показать, а не потому что ему делать больше нечего.

– Если ты здесь выиграешь и сможешь поехать на НХК, я покажу тебе Осаку. А до финала мы сможем остаться в Ю-топии и тренироваться вдвоем в Ледовом дворце, как в старые добрые времена.

– Мой Юри слишком добрый, – забыв про Джей-Джея, Виктор возник рядом, обнял Юри за плечи и пояснил: – Он пытается сказать, что если наш котенок здесь не выиграет, то один из нас отберет у него титул чемпиона Гран-при.

Юри пожал плечами, прильнул спиной к груди Виктора и взял его за руки.

– Мне нужно добавить золота к моим наградам, – хитро улыбнулся он, давая понять, что шутит. – Ты ведь меня всего на десятые доли балла обошел.

Это было самое неуклюжее напутственное слово из всех, какие Юра слышал.

– Разбежался, поросенок. Я обошел тебя раз, и снова обойду, – дерзко ухмыльнулся он в ответ на жалкую попытку мотивирующей речи в исполнении Кацудона. Долго же до того доходило, что когда противник начинает угрожать, нужно собраться с духом и ответить, а не сбегать в слезах.

В Юре взыграл знакомый соревновательный дух. Он уже показал, чего стоит, всего лишь оказавшись здесь и сейчас, вернувшись. Что-что, а выкарабкиваться он умеет. Именно поэтому ему было нужно, чтобы Юри продолжал соревноваться. Поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Виктор уходил – не такой уж Никифоров старый, он пока опасный соперник. Ничто не мотивирует лучше сто́ящих соперников. Есть несколько фигуристов, которых Юра не прочь увидеть рядом с собой на пьедестале – новизна этого осознания еще не приелась. Но это вовсе не означало, что он так запросто позволит Кацудону или Беке, или, не дай бог, Виктору подняться на верхнюю ступеньку, нет уж.

Виктор их сфотографировал прежде чем Юра успел сообразить, как ему это удалось – с таким-то количеством хлама в руках. В результате в мире появились фотографическое доказательство момента, где они с Кацудоном улыбаются друг другу, как два придурка. Это вдобавок к тому, что журналюги успели наснимать летом до свадьбы, пока Виктор его таскал за собой, утверждая, что Юре и Кацудону нужно поработать над презентацией их имиджа. В итоге их фото появились на обложках журналов. И не считая фото их троих со свадьбы, которые Виктор оформил в рамочки и развесил дома в гостиной.

В общем, уже набралось достаточно материала, чтобы уничтожить тщательно выстраиваемую Юрой жесткую репутацию, и он не мог допустить, чтобы это вошло у Виктора в привычку. Он ринулся забрать у Никифорова телефон, но тот одной рукой уперся ему в лоб, другой поднял телефон над головой, озвучил выбранные тэги и демонстративно запостил фото в Инстаграм.

Придурок он все-таки. И не такой уж высокий. Зато Юре удалось с боем вырвать у него плакат. Который он немедленно бросил на пол и остервенело потоптался по жутким сердечкам. Яков поторопился вмешаться, развел их и отругал за неспортивное поведение. Виктор в ответ бессовестно ухмыльнулся. Юра сердито на него взглянул и в сердцах вогнал на место выползшую невидимку, чтобы волосы из косы не вылезали. Благоразумный Юри загодя отошел к стеночке, где теперь безмятежно объяснял ошеломленным Лео и Мишелю что нет, дома у них не всегда так, потому что иногда кто-то один спит.

Прозвучала сирена, означающая, что его группе пора выходить на каток. Юру снова схватили и сжали в крепких объятьях. Теперь он уже знал, что протестовать бесполезно, нужно просто потерпеть, иначе они дольше не отцепятся. Из всех фигуристов, с кем его могла свести жизнь, ему выпало присматривать за двумя самыми убогими засранцами, вот стыдобища.

– Яков, сфотографируй нас! – Виктор сунул Якову телефон и изобразил умоляющий вид.

Они с Юри обняли Юру за плечи, свободные руки вытянули перед ним и сложили ладони сердечком. Потому что Виктор – идиот, а Кацудон – романтическая размазня и слава богу, что они поженились, наконец. Они друг друга стоят. На этот раз Юра даже глаза закатил не специально.

Вздохнув, Яков послушался. Виктор всегда добивался своего.

– Ну хватит уже! Это не первое мое соревнование, придурки! Идите и сядьте на места, пока вас не вышвырнули вон. И не ешьте мои пирожки!

Наконец Юра выдворил этих клоунов восвояси, пообещав напоследок, что конечно он надерет всем соперникам задницы, окинул свидетелей позорной сцены предостерегающим взглядом и следом за Яковом вышел к ярко освещенной арене.

Посмотрел бы он на остальных, если бы им довелось жить с Никифоровым – сумели бы они продолжать его идеализировать? Особенно теперь, когда он не считал нужным сдерживать свою эксцентричность на публике и оправдывал ее любовью. На катке он может и гений, но дома – балбес, который оставляет молоко на столе прокисать; тратит всю горячую воду, принимая бесконечные ванны; на выходных заставляет всех смотреть с ним пиксаровские мультики, над которыми сам же рыдает.

И Кацудон не лучше – этот чувствительный засранец может неделями кукситься из-за мимоходом брошенной фразы, которую никто кроме него и не вспомнит; упрямо сопротивляется из-за глупейших мелочей; беспричинно замирает в нерешительности, не в силах сделать что-то, на что он распрекрасно способен и все об этом знают; и до сих пор благоговейно взирает на Виктора, как на божество.

Оба они забывают белье в сушилке – наверное думают, что оно само вытащится и себя сложит. Спорят по пустякам, о которых даже вспомнить потом не могут, когда Юра на них ругается. И влюблены до отвращения, буквально каждую минуту норовят провести вместе, хотя и так видятся практически постоянно.

Юра прикончит любого, кто осмелится на них наехать. Такая вот у него безусловная агапэ.

Сняв с лезвий чехлы, он глубоко вдохнул ледяной воздух катка, позволил шуму арены окутать себя. Встряхнул руки, сбрасывая напряжение. Он дома. Все, кто ему дорог, сейчас здесь и болеют за него. Десять месяцев он только и делал, что восстанавливался, тренировался, нарабатывал силы, налегал на калистенику и репетировал. Ему шестнадцать. Не считая остаточных болей, он в отличной форме – лучшей, чем когда-либо. Легкая боль ему не в новинку и никогда не была препятствием.

Сняв куртку, он кивнул в ответ на наставления Якова и вышел на лед. Раскинул руки, гордо поднял голову. С трибун понеслись пожелания удачи по меньшей мере на трех языках, в руках зрителей развернулись российские флаги.

Удача ему не нужна, но и против он не будет.  

И золото он тоже возьмет.

Пусть посмотрят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Лонжа (удочка) – оборудование, предназначенное для тренировки и отработки вращений и многооборотных прыжков в фигурном катании


End file.
